


Missing Piece

by Skywinder



Series: Missing Piece AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Earth, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pre-Earth Transformers, Pre-Series, Series, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/pseuds/Skywinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning to be on one's own isn't easy, but a changing universe makes it seem far harder.  After Skyfire's crash, Starscream is left to figure out his future.  G1 AU</p><p>Chapters 6-9 were written and posted during NaNoWriMo 2014.<br/>Chapters 14-16 written and posted during NaNoWriMo 2015.</p><p>Now cross-posted to Transformers Lexicon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taipan_Kiryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taipan_Kiryu/gifts).



> Dedicated to Taipan Kiryu of FFnet.

* * *

_"Show me how to be whole again."_ \- Linkin Park, _Castle of Glass_

* * *

The message was short and to the point:

_We wish to inform you that we have received the Senate's decision regarding your request for a search party to determine the fate of Valkyrie class shuttle Skyfire._

_While we do understand how this loss has affected you personally, and under normal circumstances, we would certainly be willing to confirm deactivation or survival of the above named mech, the Senate has declined to allow us the requisite ships or energon necessary for such an endeavor. They feel that with supplies as low as they are, it would be a waste of energon to look for a mech who may well be dead. The argument was made that the world where your partner was reported missing has enough documented energon sources to make the search worth the expenditure. However, they refused to reconsider their decision._

_When Cybertron has obtained enough energon from the other worlds you and your partner explored, you have our word that we will once again make the request to the Senate for a search and recovery mission._

_We extend our condolences for your loss and hope that you will return to the Academy when your leave has ended._

_Chief Expedition Councillor Fharen of Crystal City Science Academy_

The sound of a low growl broke the silence of the apartment as Starscream finished reading. A moment later, the datapad smashed against a wall, the shattered pieces sliding down to the floor, but the Seeker barely noticed as he slouched over in his seat, crossing his arms in his lap as he did so.

 _What did you really expect, after all? Wasn't like the Senate has been overly sympathetic to fliers since the Great War ended_ , he thought bitterly. _And what would they care that this particular flier was one of the best scientists Cybertron has ever produced?_ Oh, there was no doubt the Expedition Council had been sincere in their offers of assistance and sympathy, since both he and Skyfire were well-known to be one of their more successful teams, but in the end, they weren't the ones who made the final decisions on whether or not missions went out. Those decisions were made by the Senate, and the majority were known to have the typical prejudices against fliers in general and war-builds in particular. The search mission had been doomed to failure the moment Starscream had reported the accident and made his request for a search party.

 _So what now?_

Starscream rose from his seat and began pacing the apartment he and Skyfire had shared for just over ten vorns, gaze towards the floor, considering his options.

One thing he knew for certain he _couldn't_ do was try another appeal, as much as that knowledge rankled. The Expedition Council had been willing to make the effort once, due to his and Skyfire's impressive record, but that message had made it clear they would be unwilling to go against the Senate for the time being. If Starscream pushed the matter, he could lose whatever sympathy he had garnered with the Expedtion Council, and it was highly possible they could throw him to the Senate's "mercies", previous reputation be damned. Plus, the Seeker had very few here that he could call friends and those he did have had no links with the Senate or even any political influence.

No, there was no use trying another appeal.

He paused in his pacing as another thought occurred to him. Perhaps...he could check out the rumors he'd heard regarding a rebellion brewing in Kaon. While he'd been recovering after his return to Cybertron, he'd received a communication from an old flying partner from Vos. According to what he said, there was a gladiator in Kaon who was stirring up the crowds there, promising to change the status quo and bring a new and better age to Cybertron.

For someone who'd always hoped to change Cybertron, the notion was a tempting one, and Starscream lingered over the idea for a moment, a small smile appearing as he pictured himself assisting this gladiator in bringing Cybertron to a new era where all were equal and the corruption of the Senate and nobles were wiped out, to be replaced with a ruling body that served the populace and not just themselves.

 _But at what cost?_ This thought came unbidden into the Seeker's head, and gave him pause. If there was one thing he'd noticed from his reading up on the Great War, it was that no real change came without some kind of upheaval, and it wasn't likely the Senate would just roll over and allow this gladiator and his followers to take control. Many _peaceful_ attempts to create a change in the past had been cut down ruthlessly, with those that called for it either "disappearing" or being compromised in some other fashion. And with a gladiator taking charge, Starscream couldn't see any such change of the type this mech was proposing being done without some type of energon-shed. It was well-known what types of mechs these gladiators were, after all. They'd earned their violent reputation for good reason.

Starscream wouldn't deny he'd been in a few brawls and fistfights in his time, mostly back in Vos, though he'd been involved in a few early on in his time at the Academy, mostly from those who'd challenged his intelligence.

Then he'd met Skyfire...

Starscream stopped dead in his pacing. Skyfire had a reputation for being a pacifist, though even he would involve himself in a fight if there was something important to him at stake. They'd met during one of the confrontations he'd been in. The larger flier had stepped in to help him when the ten others surrounded and were overwhelming the jet and between the two of them, they'd managed to drive the others off. Starscream remembered grousing at first, saying he'd been handling it just fine, and Skyfire just shaking his head with a small smile. Later, when the Seeker had calmed down, he'd approached Skyfire and asked why he'd helped a mech he didn't even know outside of class, especially considering he was reputed to hate fighting. The shuttle had simply replied that it had been the right thing to do, that some things were worth fighting for. Yes, he did prefer to fight his battles by using his mind, but there were moments when even he would admit that there were those who wouldn't listen to anything but the physical action. Starscream pointed out that that didn't quite answer his question. Skyfire had laughed, but wouldn't reply further. Starscream had been mildly intrigued, and set himself to figuring the shuttle out.

That had been the start of a long friendship, gradually evolving as the vorns went by, growing from friends to partners, and eventually, to lovers. Even now, after so long, Starscream couldn't believe how quickly they'd connected, and how much they'd grown dependent on each other as time went on. It had frightened him at first, as aside from his flight companions, he'd been a loner for the most part, and friendships were difficult for him to make, but he'd soon adjusted and adapted to the situation. It had been Skyfire's influence that had helped him form a few more ties over the vorns...

As if in response to his somber thoughts, his Spark started to ache again, as it had been doing on and off since the accident. A residual effect, the medics had said, of the bond that was cut off while in the early stages of development. Starscream rubbed at the area over it idly, as he once more tried to focus on his options.

The thought of joining the rebellion was still slightly appealing, but Starscream couldn't shake the feeling that the cost would be too high, and he wasn't sure he wanted to face Skyfire in the Matrix knowing how he felt about needless death and destruction. Knowing...how disappointed he would be in him.

Could he do that?

But what else was there, really?

He could go back to the Academy. The message had indicated that he would be welcome back, after all. On the other hand, Starscream wasn't sure he could return there; not on his own, anyway. Too many memories were there, and he didn't think he could face them alone. Oh, he had his few friends there, but deep down, the tetrajet felt neither they nor his work would be enough to distract him for very long.

And if the rebellion grew, he'd probably have to take part in it anyway, whether on the Senate side or this gladiator's.

Starscream growled once more as no other options presented themselves. _Some choices. Either lose myself in possible fighting and risk turning into a monster, or go back to the Academy and try to keep going and_ still _probably get involved in the fighting._

Things seemed so much easier when he and Skyfire had been exploring. At least then...

Starscream stopped dead in his tracks as a thought suddenly occurred to him.

Perhaps...perhaps there _was_ one last option.

But should he take it?

His gaze wandered the room for a moment. It was a sparse room, with not much in the way of decoration or furniture, as he and Skyfire spent so little time here, but on one shelf sat a vid-image, one taken of he and Skyfire at their graduation ceremony, at a time when they'd felt ready to challenge the world.

Starscream stared at that image for several kliks, pondering his last option as he did so.

Finally, he bowed his head.

He knew what he had to do.


	2. Preparation

* * *

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing With a broken heart that's still beating_ \- Lifehouse, _Broken_

 _If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all/Then between the sand and stone/Could you make it on your own?_ \- The Calling, _Wherever You Will Go_

* * *

"So it is true what I heard, then."

Starscream ceased sorting through the datapads of old experiments at the sound of the voice and turned around to see Perceptor standing at the door of the lab, a concerned look on his face.

He smiled bitterly. "Depends. What did you hear?"

Perceptor's gaze swept the room, taking in the handful of filled crates on the floor as well as the one sitting on the table in front of the Seeker. "That you turned in your resignation to Chief Engineer Celsion this morning cycle."

Starscream stiffened and turned his attention back to the datapads and the half-filled crate next to them. "I see."

"Starscream, Wheeljack told me that Celsion's assistant was transferring to Iacon University to fill a teaching position." When Starscream showed no reaction, Perceptor continued, "He also told me that Elkon had put your name in to fill his position as Celsion's aide."

Still no reaction, the jet neither moved nor responded. Perceptor sighed and shook his head. "Starscream, I know as well as anyone here that you and Skyfire were on the fast track to become Councillors yourselves one orn. You had good reputations and your work was flawless. Why would you just walk away?"

Starscream's wings started trembling, as did his hands. "Drop it, Percy." The words were spoken harshly, with a hint of restrained anger. He didn't want to talk about this. He'd said all he was going to with Celsion. The mech had tried every argument he could think of to try and persuade the jet from his chosen course. He didn't want to hear any of those same arguments from his friends. The fact that rumor had reached them before he could say anything also bothered him, though to be honest, he wasn't sure how he would have broken the news to them himself.

Perceptor apparently didn't pay attention to the tone as he spoke once more, walking up directly behind the jet and laying a hand on his shoulder. "Starscream," he began calmly, "You know that Skyfire wouldn't want you to do this. He would insist you stay, keep on with your work..."

 _That was apparently the incorrect thing to say_ , Perceptor mused a moment later as he gazed at the ceiling from his position on his back, rubbing at his dented faceplate. Starscream suddenly appeared over him, hands now clenched into fists, face contorted with rage, wings still trembling.

"Shut up. You think this was _easy_? You think I just woke up and decided to leave everything I worked for without a _second thought_?" Starscream's strangely calm voice belied his expression and posture. Perceptor began to worry. Starscream only sounded like this when he was truly enraged, and apparently this had been boiling away for some time.

Deciding it would be wise if he backed off just a bit, he responded as calmly as he could (admittedly hard to do with an enraged mech standing over him, he reflected). "No, I do not. But it does surprise me. Science has always been your passion. Second only to Skyfire of course," he finished, forcing a small nervous smile and hoping that the light comment would deflect a bit of the anger.

For a moment, it seemed to be a vain hope, as Starscream's expression didn't change. But he made no further attempts to strike Perceptor, who took his chance and spoke again, calmly and hurriedly, "I'm sure that an expedition will be sent out to find Skyfire soon and then..."

He wasn't sure what he was expecting but bitter, half-hysterical laughter wasn't on the list, he was certain of that.

The moment it began to die away, Perceptor tried again. "Starscream...?" he began cautiously, only to be cut off by a glare. Rage still shone in Starscream's optics, but now it no longer seemed to be aimed at Perceptor.

"They won't," he hissed.

Perceptor frowned. "Pardon?"

"The Senate won't give permission for any search party. They think that the expenditure would be too much without any promise of return." He began to laugh hysterically once more, and this time Perceptor found himself unable to say anything in response. He was stunned, however. He knew as well as anyone that Starscream and Skyfire had gathered a great deal of information about the various galaxies around them, and their work involving energon conservation had been published in the journals. He found it difficult to believe that the Senate would just throw away a strong team in such a manner.

Of course, in the past he'd heard other shuttle explorers at the Academy speaking of how often they'd had missions turned down by the Senate for one reason or another. His friends also had not been an exception to that, having spoken about it with he and Wheeljack before.

But even so, Perceptor had a hard time believing they could be so petty. He'd seen descriptions of some of the explored worlds, including that last one. There were energon sources on it that could keep Cybertron going for at least a hundred thousand vorns, if he'd calculated correctly. Why would they throw something like that away?

It made no sense as far as he was concerned.

A loud clanging sound next to him brought Perceptor out of his thoughts. Looking to his right, he noticed that Starscream had fallen to his knees, hands on the floor, and his hysterical laughter had given way to just as hysterical sobs.

Perceptor slowly pulled himself up, somewhat shocked. He'd never seen Starscream cry before. He'd heard of how desperately he'd spoken to the Council, practically begging them to send help, but not once had he given way to tears. And not once in all their time first as colleagues, then as friends, had he ever seen Starscream shed a tear, no matter how bad the situation was.

 _But even the strongest must eventually give way_ , he mused. And he'd known the two had been planning on bonding, with the official ceremony to be when they returned. _The whole situation must finally have become too much to handle._

Perceptor got to his knees beside his friend and cautiously reached a hand out to touch his shoulder. He wasn't good with emotions usually, but in this case, he needed to try. "I am sorry, Starscream," he said, not unkindly.

Starscream didn't reply, just kept sobbing. Perceptor let him, realizing he needed this release.

Eventually, his sobs subsided and he sat back on his heels, moving his hands to rest on his legs. For a few kliks, the two sat in silence before Starscream spoke, this time softly, his voice full of emotion. "I just can't stay here, Percy. Everything I do now, I keep thinking about how Skyfire would like this or laugh at that, and then I remember he just isn't there! I...I just...There's too many memories here, Perce," he finished in a whisper.

Perceptor nodded. He'd come to talk Starscream out of leaving, but understood now that it would be a lost cause. "Where do you plan on going? Back to Vos?" He knew there was a university there (though few outsiders were admitted), and Starscream's scientific expertise would make him a good addition to the staff.

Starscream shook his head. "No. I'm leaving Cybertron for a while. Doing some solo exploring." At Perceptor's shocked expression, he went on: "I've been in touch with that sibling of Sky's who runs a shipyard in Altihex, Lunarion. He's agreed to sell me an exploration ship for a good price." Not all of Skyfire's kin had liked Starscream, pretty much because he wasn't a shuttle frame, but Lunarion had always been friendly to him, mainly because he liked a good, friendly "discussion" from time to time and Starscream gave as good as he got. Lunarion also thought Starscream was a good balance for his Co-Creation and felt that if the rest of the clan tried to force Skyfire to leave him, it would end up backfiring badly on them. He hadn't been pleased when he'd heard about the Senate's actions regarding the accident, either.

"I thought you suffered from claustrophobia," Perceptor replied, somewhat startled.

"I've learned to deal with it a bit. As long as I can get out to fly from time to time, I'll manage."

Perceptor nodded, and gazed at each of the crates momentarily. "I am guessing you are leaving soon?"

Starscream nodded. "In about three orns. Sooner if I can get everything together before that."

"For how long will you be gone?"

Starscream shook his head. "I don't know," he whispered.

Perceptor didn't reply immediately. All he could think of was how this accident had changed everything. _And not necessarily for the better, either_ , he thought with a grimace. He didn't agree with this course of Starscream's, but if it helped him deal with his grief, then so be it. He knew how stubborn the jet could be when he'd set his mind on something, and it would be futile to attempt to talk him out of it.

Even so, it wouldn't be right for Starscream to just disappear in this manner. It would not only hurt his friends, but would leave the Seeker with only bitter memories of his last orns on Cybertron. Perceptor racked his processor for a moment, then smiled as he remembered something.

"You know," he began casually, "I also heard that Cosmos returned to Cybertron this midday cycle."

Starscream smirked. "'Returned'? Don't you mean 'crashed'?"

"Semantics," Perceptor said, waving a hand dismissively. "Wheeljack heard too, and suggested we all go out for a drink at the local energon bar as soon as the medics release him. He was going to ask you himself, but since I was on my way down here...Well, I offered to do so..."

Starscream looked at him somewhat skeptically, and then shook his head. "I really should finish packing. I have a lot to do before I leave..."

Perceptor cut him off. "It can wait a few joors. You've had a stressful time of it since your return and it would be good for you to try and relax a bit. The crates will still be here when you get back."

Starscream gave him a _look_. "You're not going to let me off the hook here, are you?"

Perceptor smirked. "Unlikely."

Starscream just stared a moment, then shook his head again, this time with a tired laugh. "And to make sure I go, you're going to drag me down to your lab until it's time to head for said bar, correct?"

"Maybe."

Starscream thought a moment. Now that he thought of it, it would be nice to spend a few last joors with his friends. As he'd said to Percy, he didn't know for sure when he would be back, and to be honest, he didn't want to really leave hurt feelings behind when he left. Cosmos may have been away when Starscream had returned to Cybertron, but Jack and Percy had done their best to support him through the aftermath. It would be a poor return to them if he simply took off without a word. 

"Very well. But I would prefer to be walking to your lab over being dragged, if you don't mind," he said with a small smirk.

Perceptor grinned. "Fair enough."

They got up and left the lab, Starscream triple locking and encoding the door behind them.

As they walked down the hall towards Perceptor's lab, Starscream cast a sidelong look at his friend. 

"You know, I've heard something interesting, too," he began idly.

Perceptor returned the look. "And what would that be, if I may ask?"

A glimmer of mischief appeared in the jet's optics. "Oh, nothing important. Just that a certain mech has been writing love missives to another mech but not sending them. You know, you really should be honest with Beachcomber, Percy."

Perceptor spluttered and Starscream laughed all the way down the hall.


	3. The Night Before Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream begins to doubt his decision, but then receives an unexpected visitor who gives him some unique counsel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a chapter in time for Christmas. To those who celebrate, and even to those who don't, I wish you all the best of the day.

* * *

_"And the night's the hardest time  
when the doubts run through your mind."_ \- LeeAnn Rimes, _Suddenly_

* * *

Starscream gazed around the nearly empty apartment. The shelves and walls were empty of personal effects. Most of the remaining furniture was covered. He'd just finished terminating the lease with the landlord of the building. Just a few crates were to be found against the walls. Those would be transported out to the ship in the next morning cycle.

_Seems like everything is finally set for me to leave._

He ran a hand over one of the pieces of covered furniture and hesitated. _This is really happening. I'm really doing this._

The tri-color jet shuddered. He'd been planning this for several orns now. He'd resigned, bought the ship, packed everything, said his goodbyes...But now that the moment had finally come, he found himself wondering if this was the right course of action after all.

He shook his head. _No. No, this is the right thing to do._

And yet...

He recalled the orn that Perceptor and he had joined Wheeljack and Cosmos at the energon bar. Cosmos had looked a little beaten up from his crash (though Starscream thought he saw a few dents to the helm from what appeared to be a wrench, but Cosmos wouldn't talk about that) but had seemed in otherwise good spirits. He'd looked a bit surprised to see Starscream there without Skyfire, and had been stunned to learn what had happened. He'd seemed uncertain of what to say, but Wheeljack had quickly changed the subject to an experiment of his that he was working on, an attempt of his to create a synthetic form of energon. Perceptor had replied by saying that he would try it, if he could be assured that he wouldn't explode after drinking it. Wheeljack had developed an affronted look at that, while both the jet and mini chuckled. It was a joor or two before Starscream had felt ready to tell Wheeljack and Cosomos about his decision and resignation...

_"But why would you do that? Your career..." Wheeljack's voice trailed off in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing._

_"Is nothing without Skyfire to share it," Starscream finished tiredly. He continued, "I've already put your name in to be a candidate for Celsion's aide in my place." When Wheeljack opened his mouth to say something else, Starscream just shook his head. "Jack, just don't. Please don't. I've made my decision."_

_Wheeljack just shut his mouth and shook his head in disbelief. Cosmos, for his own part, was startled. No sooner does he get home, then he finds out that one of his best friends is missing, possibly deactivated, and now another was just going to disappear into space? It wasn't the kind of return he was expecting. But somehow, he couldn't find himself too surprised that Starscream was doing this. The other flier didn't form too many attachments, but he when he did form one, he took the loss hard if something happened to whoever it was. As much as he wanted to, the mini spacecraft wasn't sure there was anything he could say to make his friend change his mind. Starscream's stubborness when he set his mind on something was well-known at the Academy._

_Still, it did make for one Pit of a homecoming, he reflected._

_At this point, Perceptor finally spoke up. "At least he told us before he left. Would you prefer he'd just left without saying anything at all, Wheeljack?" There was no point in mentioning that Starscream had seemed to be planning on doing just that before Perceptor had "convinced" him to come to the bar. It would just create the hurt feelings that Perceptor was trying to prevent from forming._

_Wheeljack just stared morosely into his drink. "No," he finally said glumly._

_Perceptor nodded. Their chat continued, but became a bit more subdued after that, and broke up about half a joor later._

Starscream walked over to the window and gazed out onto the busy streets below as he pondered that evening cycle. They hadn't been able to get together again, and Cosmos was sent off on yet another mission a few day cycles later, but not before giving the Seeker his goodbyes and good wishes, along with a crystal he'd found in the Zeta system. And the day cycle after that, Wheeljack had brought over copies of a few holos of he and Skyfire and the rest of the group, along with copies some of the latest scientific journals. Perceptor had stopped by too, to wish him luck, and say that he would _consider_ talking to Beachcomber. Neither of them would be able to come see him off, due to their duties. This hurt a bit, but at least there would be no hard feelings left behind.

The jet couldn't deny he was worried, though. With the energon shortage and talk of rebellion, he wondered if they would be all right. None of them were war-builds and if fighting did break out, they would be at serious risk.

He turned his gaze to the sky. _Am I doing the right thing by leaving?_ He knew Percy was right, that Skyfire would want him to stay at the Academy, memories or no. Further, Percy was also right that he _had_ been on the inside track to getting a seat on the Council one day, along with Skyfire. It had been their dream, and he was walking away from it.

Was it really worth it? Was he really just acting out of grief?

A buzzing sound at the door distracted him from his musings. _Who could that be?_ He hadn't been expecting anyone until the transport mechs came in the morning cycle.

He activated the door comm. "Who's there? I have a few things to finish up, so state your name and business immediately."

An older sounding voice snorted and replied, "You're a rude young whippersnapper. That's the problem with this planet. No respect for one's elders nowadays."

Starscream bristled. "I don't have time for this. If you're not going to give your name, then go. I have better things to do."

The mech on the other side of the comm. spoke again, this time sounding nearly as irritated as Starscream. "See here, you insolent brat! I didn't come here after talking to Lunarion just to be treated like scrap! Now are you going to open the door, or will I have to come in through that balcony I saw as I flew in? And don't think I won't! Even Skyfire knew better than to argue with me!"

Starscream jolted at hearing Lunarion and Skyfire's designations spoken by the visitor. Wary now, he asked, "How do you know those designations?"

He could almost hear the smirk in the reply: "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Starscream hesitated for just a moment, torn between curiosity to know how this mech knew what he did and caution. Curiosity won out, and he coded the door open.

Then stepped back almost immediately at the sight of the mech in the doorway.

The mech was a shuttle type. That much was clear from his frame, with the broad wings extending from his back. Black as a starless night sky, he stood as tall as Skyfire and was nearly as broad. It was clear from his somewhat bent shape that he was very aged for their race. He held what Starscream thought might be a cane, but had an odd shape to it. The mech's optics burned scarlet as he glared at Starscream.

The jet frowned. He was sure he'd never seen this mech in his life, yet his appearance seemed familiar somehow...

"So you going to invite me in, or should I invite myself, brat?" Not waiting for a reply, the shuttle mech walked in, pushing his way past Starscream, and parking himself on one of the covered chairs. Glancing around the room, he commented, "Not a bad place you have here. Kind of empty, but I'm sure that'll be dealt with in time."

Starscream scowled. "Who the _fragging Pit_ are you and what do you want?"

The mech in front of him only chuckled. "Now, is that the way you normally talk to your guests?"

"Only the ones who barge in," the tetrajet snapped back as he coded the door shut, then walked over and sat himself down across from the shuttle.

The mech shrugged. "Needed to get your attention somehow. This seemed the best way to do it."

Starscream just stared at him with a mixture of incredulity and annoyance. He shook his head after a moment. "You are out of your processor."

"So Lunarion tells me sometimes," was the amused reply. Then a serious expression replaced the amused one. "Anyway, the designation's Jetfire."

Starscream froze. _Now_ he knew why this mech seemed familiar. Skyfire had often spoken of his Sire's own Sire, a mech he referred to as Jetfire, and had described his appearance to him once. He'd also told him of how Jetfire had fought in the First Great War, and had had a reputation of being a formidable warrior back then, and had taught other younglings how to fight at the Academy in Altihex. Skyfire had had great respect for the old mech, whose ability had stayed strong even as he aged. _And I insulted him._ Suddenly he was very nervous.

Jetfire once more seemed slightly amused by Starscream's reaction, but he waved it off. "Believe it or not, I didn't come here to make trouble for you, youngling."

Starscream felt a twinge of exasperation replace the nervousness. "I am not a youngling!"

Jetfire smirked. "Compared to me, you are. But that's neither here nor there. I came because Lunarion approached me. Told me that Skyfire's partner was leaving, and that if I wanted to meet with you, I should go in the next orn or two." He glanced around once more. "However, I see that I did cut it close."

Starscream felt the twinge in his Spark again and looked away. "And why would one of Skyfire's clan wish to meet with me? I have not been welcome among them since they learned Skyfire and I shared a berth." Having a Seeker for an exploration partner was one thing (even if barely tolerable), but a lover...Well that was something else entirely for them, apparently.

Jetfire was once more serious. "Skyfire was always his own mech. Had a mind of his own, and didn't like being constrained by the edicts of his clan." A half-smile. "Reminded me often of myself when I was young. I always knew he wasn't going to be interested in anyone who couldn't challenge him. Wouldn't have thought he'd choose a Seeker, but somehow, I wasn't surprised to learn he did."

He leaned back. "Came to visit me before that last mission of his." Starscream looked up in surprise. Shortly before leaving Cybertron, Skyfire had mentioned he wanted to say his goodbyes to his clan. This was something Starscream had found odd at the time, since Skyfire hadn't done it since the issues about being with the jet had started, but didn't question it.

"He did?" the jet whispered.

The shuttle nodded. "Wanted to ask me for my blessing. Planned on bonding with you, and knew how well it would go over with most of his other kin. Knew they'd keep their mouths shut for the most part if it was known that I supported him."

"I see," Starscream replied softly, looking down again.

"No need to be wary of me, young mech. I have no issues with you. Won't deny I heard a bit from Skyfire's Creators, not to mention my other Creations and most of theirs. While much of it wasn't complimentary, I'm not blind to the snobbery that exists between flier types. Been around a long time. Most Seekers haven't done interstellar travel since the Great War, much less bother to get the upgrades to do so anymore, and I know shuttles have been pretty proud of their ability to go where most other fliers can't. Thinks that makes them better than any other flier, which is ridiculous. We all have wings."

Jetfire snorted and leaned forward in his seat. "But I didn't come here just to subject you to my opinions on my snobbish kin."

Starscream felt a bit bemused by Jetfire's speech. "May I ask then, why you _did_ come? Sir?" he asked tentatively.

Jetfire nodded. "Straight to the point. Bit impatient though, I was going to get to that."

He shifted in his seat, leaning forward on his cane. "So Skyfire came to ask my blessing for his bonding. Like I said, heard a bit about you from others of my clan that wasn't friendly. Said you were rude, brash, arrogant, hot-tempered...you get the picture. Lot of mechs are like that though, with or without wings. And I know Skyfire was nobody's fool. He wasn't going to just go for a pretty face. So I figured there had to be something he saw that no one else did. When I questioned him, he did admit the hot temper along with a few other things, but said you made him think outside the box about some of his projects, figure out ways to do them that he wouldn't have thought of by himself. Said he could talk to you, that you always found ways to surprise him and make him smile."

Jetfire shook his head. "Went on in that vein for a while. Don't know if he was exaggerating some of it or not, but it was clear to me by the end that he'd have no one else. You made him happy, and that's all I would ask for any of my descendants." He looked Starscream in the optics. "I gave him my blessing. Told him too that he'd have to bring you to introduce to me when you both returned. He promised he would."

Starscream just stared, unable to believe what he'd heard. "I...Thank you, sir."

Jetfire threw back his head and laughed. "Enough with the 'sir', young Seeker. You can call me by my designation." After he'd finished laughing, he grew serious once more. "You know most of my clan is angry about what happened. No, they don't blame you for it. Skyfire's not the first shuttle to go down in a storm of some kind. But they do think you a coward for leaving."

Starscream became defensive. "If they think my choice was so easy, then let them come say that to my face! I didn't make that decision lightly! I've given up my career, leaving my friends and home behind for Primus knows how long! I..." His voice trailed off.

Jetfire raised his hand. "Let me finish. I won't say I approve of your going, either. Running away doesn't heal a broken Spark. I learned that the hard way a long time ago. That said, since I have experienced it, I do understand the desire to leave for a while to find oneself. Not to mention, I do hear things. The news out of Kaon and Vos worries me. May well be you'll be safest away from here for a while. Skyfire would want that for you, I know.

"I don't approve, but I won't stop you, either, Starscream. Go with my blessing, and may the winds guide you back safely when you find what you seek."

He reached into his subspace, and rifled around a moment, then pulled out a framed image and a holocube. "Here. These are for you."

Starscream, puzzled, took the proferred items. The first made his optics widen. At the top was the image of two crossed shuttles superimposed over a moon, with a flame rising behind that. Just below was a listing of the members of Skyfire's clan, starting with Jetfire. Starscream's own designation was listed alongside Skyfire's. His intakes stilled a moment as he saw it. He looked up at Jetfire.

The shuttle shrugged. "You were going to be a member of my clan. Whether the others like it or not, I choose to acknowledge it. When you return, come to Altihex and look me up."

Starscream nodded, and looked at the other item, the holocube. On it were a number of images of Skyfire both as a Sparkling and youngling. Starscream had never seen these images before. Skyfire had never been willing to show him those pictures. Said they were too embarrassing. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you...Jetfire. These mean a lot."

Jetfire smirked. "Lunarion told me that Skyfire had never shown any Sparkling images of himself to you. Figured you'd want to have those."

Starscream nodded once more, and put both items in his subspace, saying as he did so, "There is a spare room here, if you would like to stay the night."

Jetfire shook his head and rose from his seat. "My old joints appreciate the offer, but there's an old friend of mine here in Crystal City who's letting me stay a couple of day cycles." He looked around again. "Not to mention, it looks like you have things very near packed up and I'd just be in the way when the transports came."

Starscream glanced around and grimaced, silently acknowledging that little detail. He rose to show Jetfire out.

At the door, Jetfire looked at Starscream speculatively. Then he said, "Skyfire thought a lot of you, Starscream. Don't let him down."

Starscream shook his head. "I won't." A bit more impulsively, he continued, "He told me much of you. He had a lot of respect for you. Now, I understand why."

Jetfire smiled widely, pleased by the comment. "Good luck to you, Starscream."

"You as well, Jetfire."

Starscream went back over to the chair and sat down. Pulling out the holocube, he said quietly, "I won't let you down. I promise."

Yes, he still had his doubts, but at least he knew that he had something to come back to. And he would.

That was a promise.


	4. Unsettling News

* * *

_"Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go."_ \- Green Day, _Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)_

* * *

Starscream looked up from the datapad he'd been given, glaring at the organic in front of him.

"5,000 credits? We agreed on 10,000," he hissed at the reptilian creature.

The green-orange lizard shrugged, looking a bit uncomfortable. "The Osysian Council believes that since the information was obtained in half the time, that only half the amount was necessary," he replied, glancing behind him, as if looking for a way out of the hangar and away from the taller, obviously angry, being.

Starscream was furious. He'd arrived on the lizard planet of Osysia about twenty orns ago, in response to a notice he'd seen at a space station. The planetary government needed someone who could survey their seven moons and see if there were any resources existant on them, and if so, how accessible. Admittedly, they'd been a bit disturbed to see a Cybertronian show up (not surprising, given that he'd heard rumors suggesting that rebellion had broken out in earnest on his homeworld), but they'd negotiated to what Starscream thought a reasonable length of time to complete the project as well as a fair payment for doing so. He'd finished in half the time alloted and had actually done a pretty thorough job, he'd thought, even if he'd been on his own.

But apparently, the Osysian government didn't think so...

Forcing the rage back, he replied, in a tense tone, "The amount to be paid to me was a fixed one, whether or not I had finished prior to the time allowed." He bent down, taking a grim satisfaction in watching the alien tense up. "So what is going on, Srissin? And I mean _really_ going on."

Srissin looked terrified, but shook his head. "Look, I tried to argue it would be a bad idea to renege on a deal with a Cybertronian, but they wouldn't listen..."

 _"What. Is. Going. On?!"_ This time, Starscream didn't even try to hide the anger he was feeling. He leaned down a bit further, smirking unkindly when the alien toppled to his back.

The Osysian was shaking now, and looking around the docking area even more frantically for a way out. He tried to scuttle off on his back, but Starscream, seeing this, slammed his free hand down behind him. His optics narrowed.

Seeing this and realizing he was trapped, Srissin yelped frantically, "Okay, okay! I'll tell you!"

Starscream lifted his hand and straightened up. "Talk. Now." The tone left no room for further argument.

Srissin nodded nervously as he pulled himself back to his feet. Lifting his head to meet Starscream's optics as best he could, he began cautiously, "Look, I did try to reason, argue, what you will, that it wouldn't be a good idea to cheat you. After all, you had come open-handed and alone. No traces of anyone else with you..." His voice trailed off uncertainly.

"'No traces of anyone after me'?" repeated Starscream, raising a browridge.

The orange-green lizard sighed, and rubbed the side of his head. "Look, I don't know how long you've been away from your homeworld, but traders come in all the time, and they talk, ya know? Anyway, while you were away doing the surveying, a few Nistra merchants arrived planetside and saw your ship. They decided to tell the Council that they'd passed through Cybertronian space not too long ago..."

Starscream frowned. He was starting to get a bad feeling about where this was going..."And? I'd heard rumors of a rebellion at one of the space stations I was at recently. Is there something more going on?"

Srissin sighed again and nodded. "Yeah. They said they picked up chatter about one of the larger city-states being attacked, Vos, I think it was."

Starscream froze. _No._ "Go on," he whispered.

Srissin must have picked up something in that tone, for he continued hurriedly, "They got a bit closer to observe and listen, and heard someone from another of the city-states, didn't catch which one, saying that the Senate had gone too far. They didn't hear much else, because the Planetary Defense System picked them up and they had to get out of there. They reported what they heard to the Galactic Council, too."

Starscream shook his head in disbelief. He had kin in Vos, some old flying partners...What had happened to them? Were they safe? Or had they died in the attack? Was Vos gone completely? Whatever the answers to his questions were, the tri-color jet could see one thing very clearly...

Forcing his voice to become level, he said grimly, "So it's likely more than a rebellion now."

Srissin, realizing that it wasn't a question, nodded. "Yeah, and the Council here is afraid of possibly being dragged into whatever is happening there."

Starscream's anger rose again. "I came alone! I didn't know about any of that!" And yet, somehow, he wasn't too surprised by the Osysian government's action anymore. Cybertronians had never been really trusted, not for a number of vorns. He and Skyfire had often had to deal with frightened and suspicious races whenever they showed up. Both mechs had suspected that their size was more than just a bit intimidating to start with, and even the Seeker could admit that his build was off-putting to some.

Not to mention the old stories about the Great War he'd heard as a youngling about what some of their kind had done on other worlds...

Srissin just shook his head wearily. "I know that. And a few others do, too, but the majority just wouldn't listen. Look," he continued, "if there was something I could do to change their minds, I would. But you just go in there demanding answers, they'll likely change their minds about payment at all. We were barely able to convince them to pay you _that_ much..."

Starscream's anger drained out of him as he realized what the organic was saying. "I see...," he responded, sounding almost as weary as Srissin did. He shoved the datapad with the transferred credits into his subspace. "Thank you for letting me know this."

Srissin nodded, still a bit cautiously. "You okay?" he asked, having noted the tone in the mech's voice.

Starscream forced a weak smile to his face. "I'll be all right," he answered quietly. "I should go. If you could, thank your government for me, and state that I hope the information I provided will be of help to them in some way."

The Osysian wasn't quite convinced that the Cybertronian was as fine as he was trying to sound, but had a feeling it wouldn't be a good idea to push. So he simply nodded and said as quietly, "I will. And take care of yourself." He turned and started out of the hangar, looking back once as he headed towards the entry way. The mech was standing with his head bowed and wings slumped, his hands were now clenched into fists. He shook his head and turned away, feeling a bit of sympathy for the giant. Couldn't be easy to hear something like that, especially if you'd been away from home for some time, as he'd mentioned while making his case to the Council to do the surveying.

Even with the way the mech had acted towards him, Srissin found he couldn't really blame him for his reaction. And if that story the Nistrans had told was true, Srissin suspected that the mech would probably have to deal with more of the like in the future.

The lizard shook his head again as he reached his skimmer and climbed aboard. As he started the small transport, he sent a silent 'good luck' back in the mech's direction.

Srissin had a feeling the jet was going to need all of it that he could get.

* * *

Alone in the hanger, Starscream pulled himself out of his dejected pose and walked slowly back to his ship. Civil war. He'd hoped, prayed, it wouldn't come to that, yet he'd suspected that something like it would come. It had been part of the reason he'd left, after all...

_Vos..._

Starscream reached his ship, and boarded it, sealing the door behind him. As quickly as he could manage he headed for the pilot's seat and collapsed into it. His once home, attacked, possibly destroyed...

For a moment, all he could do was stare straight ahead. He hadn't been to Vos for about one thousand vorns before his last mission, though he had kept in touch with a few. And he'd been away from Cybertron for a little over five thousand now...

That thought brought a few other mechs to mind.

 _"Percy, Cosmos, Wheeljack...I hope you're all right."_ Not to mention Jetfire and Lunarion. If Skyfire were here, Starscream knew the shuttle would be devastated if anything were to happen to them.

Starscream shook his head, banishing the worried thoughts. It was time to focus. He needed to try and get back to Cybertron, and as soon as possible. He had to know what was going on...Skyfire would want him to find out if his family and their friends were okay.

Exploring could wait for now.

Wasting no more time, the tri-color started up the launch sequence and radioed the hanger with his intentions. After receiving an acknowledgement, he sat back and waited for the doors to open.

It was time to return to Cybertron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided it would be best to have a time-skip here in order to move the story a bit further along, something I'm going to be doing often for this piece as I don't want it to get too long. 
> 
> In this chapter, as you might have surmised, Starscream has been earning his living exploring. But as indicated here, the war on Cybertron is beginning, and he's just started to receive a taste of how difficult it's going to be in future.
> 
> What happens next, well, you'll just have to wait and see. ^.~


	5. Home Again?

* * *

_"You can't go home again"_ \- Thomas Wolfe (novel title)

* * *

Starscream couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What do you mean proof of registration?! I registered this vessel with the proper authorities in Altihex before leaving the planet! The signature is on record!"

The ice-blue mech on the other end of the vid-screen responded in a tone as cold as his optics, "Well, we can't find it in our system. No such record of _Star Blazer_ exists."

Starscream just stared in utter disbelief. After hearing the news of what had happened from the Osysian native Srissin about fifty-three orns ago now, he'd headed back to Cybertron as quickly as he could manage. It had taken a little longer than he would've liked, since the planetary engines had moved it closer to the edge of the galaxy, but he'd felt a strong surge of relief when he had finally sighted his homeworld.

Relief that was soon erased by the Planetary Defense System picking him up and firing a warning shot, followed by the sharp demand over the comm. system that he state his designation and business. 

Which response had led to this current situation, arguing with one of those in charge with Altihex's main shipyard, stating that the ship he was now piloting did not in fact exist...

Starscream cycled his intakes a few times as he tried to make sense of this situation. Why? Why would Cybertronian authorities try to keep one of their own from landing? A non-native, he could understand them chasing away, since the Senate wouldn't want word reaching the Galactic Council (even if their own actions went a long way to proving the truth of any rumors) of possible civil war breaking out, a war that could conceivably spread outside of the planet. Primus knew, it had happened before on other worlds.

The tri-color could only think of a few reasons why he wouldn't be allowed in, and given that the shipyard agent's optics had visibly hardened when he'd seen that a Seeker piloted the ship, he had a bad feeling that there was some substance to his suspicions. If Vos had indeed been destroyed or heavily damaged, Seekers would be the _last_ frame-types welcome on Cybertron.

Forcing himself to be calm, since something told him he would need all of his wits about him to get himself and the ship out of this in one piece, he made one last attempt. "Are you sure?" he tried again, as firmly as he could, hoping his desperation didn't show in his face.

Whether it did or not didn't matter, as the agent's expression didn't change. But Starscream could swear that his optics hardened even further.

"Positive," came the icy response. "Now, I must request you leave before we are forced to take harsher steps." The shipyard agent cut the vid just as a beep on Starscream's console caused him to glance down. What he saw caused a cold fear to twist through his Spark.

The alert indicated that the Planetary Defense System's guns were pointed at his ship, and were starting to warm up.

Pushing the fear back as hard as he could, Starscream moved swiftly to turn the ship around as if he were indeed moving to leave the system. At the same time, he hit a button which would put the ship into a stealth mode and hopefully scramble the targeting system on those weapons long enough to get he and the ship out of range.

After moving a few miles away from the planet, Starscream risked slowing the ship down to check the outer sensors again. This time, the PDS's weapons were still pointed in his direction, but it seemed like the fusion guns had gone cold.

Cautiously, Starscream moved the _Star Blazer_ in the direction of the nearest moon and behind it, keeping track of the sensors all the way. Once there, the jet sat back in his chair and considered his options. He was forbidden to set foot on Cybertron, and thus there was no way for him to get any firsthand information on Vos and those he cared for, Lunarion, Jetfire or his friends at the Science Academy. Attempts to send a message from the ship would likely lead the PDS to track him down, doing him no good. He could transmit the message, but likely wouldn't live long enough afterwards for it to make a difference.

Starscream cursed softly. He didn't regret his leaving, but couldn't help but think he'd stayed away too long.

His Creators, Huracan, Silverracer and Whitewind had still been alive when he'd left. They hadn't understood why Starscream hadn't simply come back to Vos to form a Trine after he'd lost Skyfire, but by the same credit, they hadn't tried very hard to argue their case when he'd spoken to them by vid message. And they certainly hadn't made any attempt to stop him from going, as Percy and Jack had. Deep down, Starscream felt that his Creators had never understood his desires to go beyond the boundaries Vosian society had set, as most Seekers usually stayed within the city-state for the entirety of their lives. Even so, he wouldn't have wished any ill on them.

That led to thoughts of his siblings, Slipstream and Sunstorm, who he'd not seen for a few hundred vorns before his last expedition, when they'd come for a visit. But while he hadn't even gone back to Vos before his departure from Cybertron, Starscream did leave messages for them just before going. Only Sunstorm had replied with his condolences for Starscream's loss, and that it was perhaps the will of Primus that called him away to seek peace, wishing him well at the close of the message. Starscream had attempted to comm. Slipstream when he'd received no reply, but her signal had been blocked. That had hurt, but even Starscream could admit they'd never really been close, although they were the closest in age. Perhaps they'd been too alike in some ways...They'd definitely had very similar temperaments.

Strangely enough, it had been Sunstorm he'd been a little closer to, in spite of his youngest sibling's fixation on Primus. The temple had been the right place for him to go, Starscream reflected. At least there, he could follow his Spark's calling to its fullest.

Idly, he wondered if either of his siblings had found their Trinemates, feeling a small pang in his Spark as he realized he would probably never know now.

Stormraiser, Skywinder, Thundercracker, Acid Storm and Skywarp...All mechs he'd flown with at one time or another. It had been Storm who'd let him know about the Kaon gladiator...Starscream's hands clenched into fists, feeling a small burst of anger rising in him. He knew, from what the green-gray Seeker had told him, that many in Vos supported this gladiator. If he ever found out that it was because of this mech that Vos had been attacked...Well, the tri-color didn't know exactly what he would do, but he _did_ know that he would find a way to make the mech pay. 

His kin, his flight mates, they deserved better than to die in a cold-Sparked attack on their home city-state all because of a Kaonite gladiator. Starscream prayed that some of them had survived.

Percy, Jack, Cosmos...The three who'd been there for him through so much and now...Bitterness twisted his Spark. He _had_ been gone too long, and with him being prevented from returning or even sending a message, there was no way for him to find out how they were or send them good wishes for their safety. _Or tease Percy about Beachcomber_ , the Seeker thought with a wry smile.

The same went for Jetfire and Lunarion, two mechs Skyfire had cared about...What would become of them?

Starscream wondered if he ever would know any of the answers to his questions...

_"May well be you'll be safest away from here for a while. Skyfire would want that for you, I know."_

The jet smiled bitterly as this memory file drifted into his thoughts. Jetfire had been more right than he knew. He was safe, at least as much as he could be, while everyone else he knew likely wasn't or wouldn't be eventually. From the moment Srissin had given him that news, there was no doubt in Starscream's mind that Vos had been the start of something worse to come.

It just wasn't fair, but there was nothing Starscream could do about it, no matter how badly he wanted to.

And he wouldn't be there to see it happen, either. Starscream wasn't sure at the moment if that was a blessing or a curse.

Another ping from the ship defense system brought the jet's attention back to the present. He checked the message.

The PDS had shifted, this time slightly closer to his position. It hadn't seemed to have picked him up yet, but Starscream knew he couldn't risk it. It was only a matter of time before he was picked up, if the Nistran ship had been found so easily in spite of doing little more than listening to transmissions.

It was time to go.

Keeping the sensors tuned to maximum and his stealth systems on, Starscream began to move carefully away from the moon, setting coordinates for a spaceport he knew in the next system over. Even as he did so, he was struck by a strange urge. Uncertain why he felt this way, he issued an extra command: "Computer, show me a visual of Cybertron."

A holographic image appeared in front of him as it drew into the planet's line of sight. Starscream gazed at the image of his world as it appeared at this moment: dim, since there would be little to light it now, but still mostly intact, still showing signs of life. The Seeker couldn't see Vos, but perhaps he was in the wrong location to spot it.

But perhaps it was a mercy he couldn't see it. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle looking at the place that had once been Vos right now. Not with the pain so fresh.

For several kliks, Starscream stared at it, watching as it grew smaller as the _Star Blazer_ pulled away from his homeworld, committing the sight to memory, and turned away before he could see it disappear completely.

"Computer, dismiss visual."

Starscream focused his gaze on the star field in front of him.

He didn't know where he would go after this spaceport, but he would figure something out.

What choice did he have, after all?

_I can do this._

_And I_ will _._

_Goodbye, Cybertron._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late, but happy 1st anniversary for Missing Piece. ^.^


	6. Exile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to take the plunge and use this as a NaNoWriMo piece. Hopefully, this will spur me on to sit and do writing a bit more often. ^^
> 
> This chapter contains the long time-skip as I stated would be occurring in the last chapter. Here, you'll learn a bit more from Starscream's POV about what is happening and has happened in the universe. I am already writing a side-story to fill in a couple of the blanks.
> 
> And yes, I am still using Galaxy C-29A321, World 7 as a name for the solar system where Earth is. I find I like that name. ^^

* * *

_And you carry this burden alone_  
 _But this candle's burned at both ends for so long_ – 3 Doors Down, _The Silence Remains_

 _Your prison is walking through this world all alone_ \- The Eagles, _Desperado_

* * *

Starscream gazed out onto the open plains of the world he'd arrived on just a few orns before.

Not a bad place, he thought idly. The geology seemed stable, there were good sources of energon, and from what he could tell, there were no native sentients on this world. There were organics, but they seemed to be the local fauna more than anything else.

Of course, he'd have to do a more thorough search, but he'd done a few circles of the planet in his alt-mode, and had seen nothing negative visually. It looked good.

 _Good enough for Cybertronian refugees, anyway_ , he thought grimly, and a bitter smile twisted his face.

_Not for me._

_Never for me._

A deep gust of air was released from his intakes at the thought, and he moved to sit down on the ledge.

Thirty thousand vorns had passed since the orn he'd left Cybertron's orbit.

 _Thirty thousand vorns of being told to move on from one place to the next_ , he thought with a tinge of bitterness. Very shortly after he'd arrived at that space station, he'd heard that the Galactic Council was sending an investigative team to Cybertron to observe what was happening. The next thing he'd heard was that even after they'd given their identities to the Iaconian ship yard and explained why they'd come, they'd been accused of being spies and fired upon.

Starscream had been admittedly worried when he'd learned that. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that the Senate was doing everything in their power to prevent word of what was happening on the planet from reaching the universe at large. He wasn't sure of their motives, but he suspected that they knew full well they were losing control and were trying to keep that from getting out. Unfortunately, all their actions did was prove the opposite.

And it hadn't taken more than five hundred vorns before the Galactic Council figured that one out, too, and removed Cybertron from its charter of member worlds. In effect, this removed the planet from their protection and anyone who wanted was free to invade it.

Starscream grimaced as he recalled what followed.

Shortly after the word got out about that, he'd begun to find it more difficult to find work doing scouting and exploration missions for other worlds. It had started small, with some planets reducing the amounts they'd promised, once they'd found out he was Cybertronian. As time went on, he was refused, even after he tried to say that he would accept whatever they were willing to pay him. As far as the governments of those worlds were concerned, it didn't matter if he'd been away from Cybertron since before the war started. It only mattered to him that he was Cybertronian and as far as they were concerned, was a threat to their world.

That his motives were innocent didn't matter. That he had nothing to do with what happened didn't matter.

Then the news got worse.

Fifteen hundred vorns after he'd learned of Vos, the first refugees started coming out from Cybertron. Seekers no less. And what they said was not pleasant. For the first time, he'd learned that half of his home city had been destroyed, and a quarter of the population had been killed. The reason? The Senate had learned that half of Vos supported the Kaonite gladiator (who he learned was called Megatron), so decided to try and prevent them from joining a group that was coming into existence around the mech, a group called Decepticons.

It had failed miserably. Half of the surviving population, many of whom had not supported this "Megatron", had ended up joining the Decepticons. Those who wouldn't join had been threatened, and appealing to the Senate had done no good. So they'd hidden for a time until no one was looking for them anymore and then had fled the planet. They'd gone to the Galactic Council first, but were refused help. However, they did take the information that the Seekers were able to give them.

Information that Starscream had learned when he'd gone to seek out those refugees. Some had not been happy to see him when he'd finally come across them, thinking him a coward for not being there when Vos had been attacked. A handful of those had been mollified when they'd learned he'd tried to come home only to be turned away.

They'd confirmed for him what he'd heard the rumors say, and added more: The Senate and Sentinel Prime had been murdered a few hundred vorns before, and the whole planet was choosing sides. While there were Neutral city-states, they were being pressured to join either the Decepticons or the new faction that had formed to fight them, the leader of the Seeker refugees, Steelwind, had told him. He called them Autobots. Unfortunately, he was unable to tell Starscream what had happened to his kin or flightmates. Whether they were dead or in the Decepticons, he didn't know.

In exchange for the information, Starscream had helped them find a planet to live on. One where there was no sentient population and where they would have energon and many places to live above the ground.

He still went back from time to time to check on them and take them any news he could pick up. Or provide them with supplies when he was able.

At least they were safe, as were other refugees that he'd brought to join the Seekers over the hundreds of vorns that followed. Not to mention those who'd he'd escorted to other worlds he'd been able to find that fit their parameters in exchange for information from home. Most had been startled to learn about how hated Cybertron had become, and many hadn't wanted to believe it.

The most surreal encounter had been with some Altihex refugees. Starscream chuckled ironically. Who'd have thought he'd have run into any of Skyfire's clan? And make peace with those members, no less?

Where Skyfire's kin was concerned, he'd learned that some had joined the Decepticons while others had stayed behind at Altihex when a number of the clan had left Cybertron. He'd asked about Jetfire and Lunarion and had been told that Jetfire was still alive, but Lunarion had joined the Decepticons, as had several other of the younger members of the clan. Jetfire had pulled strings to get those of his clan that wanted to go off the planet when the suggestion was made by the Emirate of Altihex that it would be advisable to leave, in case the Decepticons attacked.

Over time, the more he'd learned, the more he'd become sickened. Vos...Tarn...Tygar Pax...Praxus...Crystal City...Simfur...Altihex and all the other smaller city-states that had fallen victim to the war...

The worst had been Crystal City and Altihex, he pondered grimly. Altihex mainly for Skyfire's sake, and Crystal City for his friends' sake. He'd been numb when he'd heard about that city going down about ten thousand vorns back. His colleagues and friends had been there, and he'd heard there were few survivors from either city-state. He could only hope that Perceptor, Wheeljack, Cosmos and Jetfire had somehow survived.

His hands clenched into fists as he thought all this over. From everything he'd heard, Cybertron was at least half-leveled, if not more. And for what? It might have started as an attempt to throw out a corrupt system, but it sure as Pit hadn't stayed that way. And the Autobots were no better, since they weren't taking steps to stop the war at all from what he'd heard.

When he'd learned of the new Prime, one called Optimus, had become the leader of the Autobots, the jet had hoped the war would be ended quickly. He'd heard that the mech didn't seem to have any of the prejudices of the upper castes and in fact had come from a middle or lower caste.

But neither side seemed interested in coming to an agreement, and so it had continued, the Galactic Council placing new interdicts on Cybertron, and he'd been able to find less and less work, while Cybertronian refugees just kept wandering. Most had found homes, but some were still wandering out there...

Speaking of that, he needed to finish scouting and surveying this world. There was another refugee ship looking for a home, this one composed of minibots and racers, and this would be perfect if he could confirm the conditions of the planet.

He stood up, and gazed out at the landscape again.

_"Why don't you join us?"_

That was what Starscream had been asked by this group. He gave a small, rueful chuckle. It wasn't the first time he'd heard the question. The Seekers had asked him that when he'd helped them. So had so many other of the group leaders he'd assisted over the thousands of vorns.

And to be honest, he'd tried, feeling it would be nice to be living among Cybertronians again. Ground- or flight-based, it didn't matter. There were times that living on that ship got wearing, that the treatment meted out to him by so fragging many of the planetary goverments grew beyond irksome...He truly _enjoyed_ the notion of having company again.

But it had never lasted for very long. He would stay with the new colonies long enough to help them become established, but then the sights of other couples, other family units, would cause his Spark to bother him, and he would make his excuses and leave. After the first few groups, he'd started politely declining the offers. Oh, he'd go back and assist these groups when he could, just as he had the Seekers, and bring them what news he picked up from space stations and the few remaining planets where Cybertronians were welcome. But staying? No.

_"Running away doesn't heal a broken Spark."_

Once more, a bitter smile crossed the jet's features. Jetfire had been right. It had just taken him too long to realize that.

_Skyfire..._

More and more, as the universe started closing off to him, the more he'd missed his Conjunx's presence. Exploration was no longer filling the void, and neither was the company of others.

And he was so fragging _tired_ of being on the move all the time.

The tri-color didn't even know why he was running anymore.

It had seemed so simple when he left Cybertron. Now...

Now he realized he'd been fooling himself. He hoped he would one day see the elder Valkyrie again, just to tell him he finally understood what the other mech had meant.

Nothing was going to bring Skyfire back, no matter what he did. But he couldn't go back to Cybertron, though to be honest, after all he'd heard, he no longer wanted to. He had no desire to be caught up in that war which had destroyed his home, scattering their people, killing those who'd remained behind. Forcing those who didn't want to fight to choose sides.

Turning their surviving race into the universe's pariahs.

Where to go, though? He couldn't deal with being around others for very long, and most worlds with sentient races were very far from welcoming. Not many really wanted to deal with Cybertronians any more. Even the worlds that did were wary.

Starscream went over the list of the remaining uninhabited worlds he knew, ones that had little to no sentient life and yet contained good sources of energon. After eliminating all the places he had taken the exiles to, there were very few left on that list.

And one of them was...

_No._

Starscream shook his head. He couldn't go back there. Not to _that_ world.

Or could he?

As the Seeker pondered, he received a ping from his ship's console. The Cybertronians he was currently helping were trying to send a communication. Starscream supposed they were becoming a bit worried by the lack of message from him, good or otherwise.

The jet forced the unwelcome thoughts back, cast a final look over the plains and headed back to his ship. He would do the deeper scans from orbit, but he would send them the report regarding his initial findings before doing so. Along with preparing another polite denial to the invitation.

After which, he would send the the more comprehensive results to them, as well as his recommendations. But he was sure that the results of those scans would support the initial ones.

He would consider the options of where he would go later.

After all, there _had_ to be better options than Galaxy C-29A321, World 7 for him to live.


	7. Interlude - Meanwhile, Back on Cybertron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do a little something different here thanks to a suggestion from [silberstreif](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/566455/). This breaks from Starscream's POV to show a little scene of what is taking place sometime before the _Ark_ launches.
> 
> This will be from Perceptor and Wheeljack's POV and is set 15,000 vorns after chapter 6.
> 
> Just to let people know, in case I get questions, I was trying to be different when I paired Wheeljack with someone. Not to mention I kind of like rare pairings.
> 
> * * *

"Hey, Percy."

Perceptor turned around from the incendiary device he'd been building to see Wheeljack standing in the doorway. "Hello, Wheeljack," he said calmly, then turned back to his work. "What brings you down here?"

Wheeljack didn't answer for a few moments, his optics flashing dark green. He stepped inside the lab and quietly keyed the door closed behind him without a word.

Finally he gave a soft huff of air. _No point in putting this off._ "Thought you should know. I'm being transferred out. To the Simfur base."

To someone who didn't know the mech, they would have thought the microscope cared little about what Wheeljack had said. But Wheeljack noticed the other's hands stiffening for a moment before he continued working. 

"Are you?" the red mech said finally, seemingly placidly. 

Wheeljack nodded, even though he knew Perceptor couldn't see it. "Yeah. Prime and Prowl think my skills will be perfect for the _Ark_ project."

Now _that_ got Perceptor's attention and he turned to look at Wheeljack, his optics slightly widened. "You are referring to the project that supposedly does not exist?" he asked, thinking of some recent rumors and Command's response to them. Then he frowned. "Wait, was that what the meeting you were called into earlier this day cycle about?" He'd been puzzled why he hadn't been called in to an Officers' meeting, but if this was about a secret project, then perhaps that was why. Still, it didn't explain why Wheeljack was asked to attend.

Wheeljack gave a weak smile behind his mask. "Yes and yes," he answered. "Prowl heard I had some pretty good ability with Mechanics as well as Engineering, and he told Prime. Prime and he both called me, Grapple and a few others with similar skills and assigned us to the job of creating what they had in mind."

Perceptor nodded. "Are you allowed to tell me what this project is, exactly?" He wouldn't be surprised if Wheeljack was not, though if Grapple was involved, Perceptor thought he could hazard a few guesses.

As expected, Wheeljack shook his head. "No, not right now. There's too much concern about Soundwave finding out and Megatron having it sabotaged or destroyed completely. They want to get it nearly done before they put the word out."

"I see." Perceptor set down his project and turned his seat to face Wheeljack. "When will you be leaving?"

"Next day cycle," was the Engineer's quiet answer.

Perceptor gave a half-smile. "Pity Cosmos isn't here right now. We could go have a drink in the Commissary to see you off." Then a slightly evil look appeared in his optics. "How is Firestar taking the news?"

Wheeljack spluttered. "Percy!"

The Autobots' Chief Science Officer chuckled. "It is an honest question, Wheeljack," he said, a slight tone of mischievousness in his voice.

Wheeljack shook his head ruefully. "You're never going to let me live down teasing you about Beachcomber, are you?"

Perceptor smirked. "It will be some time."

Wheeljack leaned back in his seat, chuckling himself now. "You know, that was quite a few thousand vorns ago, Percy. And it worked out. Besides, Starscream teased you too."

"Only once," replied the red mech calmly. The smile faded, as he recalled what had preceded that bit of teasing. "And there were reasons I excused that. Just as I excused Cosmos' teasing as well. Hard to pay back anyone who is away from the planet frequently."

Wheeljack nodded. "True." The smile faded from his own face now, and his headfins flashed a dark gray, as that last comment reminded him of their long-absent friend. "How do you suppose he is? Starscream, I mean."

Perceptor didn't answer for a long moment as he thought over that question. "I don't know, Wheeljack," he said finally, shaking his head. "He wasn't in a good way when he left. And Primus knows what he's heard in the fifty thousand vorns since." He knew the refugees would have been taking a lot of negative news out there, colored with their own opinions of it, and if Starscream had heard any of that...Well, Perceptor couldn't imagine he would have been pleased to hear it.

"Still..." Wheeljack's voice trailed off, unsure what to say next. He remembered right after Vos fell, the edicts that started coming down, how for the longest time no ships could get in or out. It was telling that no one could get off the planet until after the Senate had been massacred, since no one was enforcing that edict afterwards. Finally he just settled on: "Do you think he ever tried to get back?"

"There is no way to know, Jack," Perceptor said quietly and firmly. "Perhaps he did, perhaps he did not. Unless we see him again, we may never know."

Wheeljack nodded sadly at that statement. "At least he's out of all this." He could remember the orn Vos had fallen, how sickened he'd been to hear that his friend's home had been attacked for no other reason that just fear of what could happen. And what did end up happening anyway. And then the escalation of the fighting, the factions forming, the city-states beginning to choose sides...

Celsion had gotten him transferred to Iacon shortly before Crystal City was attacked. Perceptor and Beachcomber had been transferred to Iacon by their own department heads a few orns before he had. Wheeljack had always wondered if they'd gotten some information that led them to act. Either that or they had had some suspicions of how things would go, considering that Praxus had fallen not too long before. Not to mention Tarn, Altihex and Simfur going down so close together in the thousand vorns preceding Praxus. All three of them had enlisted the orn they learned of Crystal City.

Perceptor didn't answer for a moment, then: "Yes, that is something at least." To be honest, he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Starscream wasn't involved. It was good, since it meant he wouldn't have had to witness so much death and destruction. Not to mention he likely would have joined the Decepticons after what had happened to Vos and Perceptor wasn't sure he could face their once-colleague under such circumstances. Bad, because they couldn't be sure of what Starscream was hearing about the war, and it was highly possible that the jet wouldn't be very sympathetic if he'd heard a lot of negative talk. But again, there was just no way to know for sure.

Both just sat back in their chairs for a few moments, lost in memories both good and bad. Finally, Wheeljack stood up.

"I need to start getting ready to go. I'll be in touch as soon as I can," he said.

Perceptor nodded. "Take care, Wheeljack." He smirked again. "Don't forget to say goodbye to Firestar."

Wheeljack's headfins flashed bright pink.

"And you and Beachcomber take care of yourselves," he managed to say as he hurried out of the room. "See you later."

Perceptor just sat quietly for a few kliks after Wheeljack left.

 _The_ Ark _. So the project does exist_ , the microscope thought. A project that, if rumor spoke true, would assist them in finding planets with sustainable sources of energon. Something they needed desperately, as it had become near impossible to find any on Cybertron anymore.

However, that would likely move the war off the planet...

Then again, it could halt the war, since the Decepticons had no way to leave the planet themselves...

Perceptor sighed. Too many possibilities and no solid answers.

Well, they would know sooner rather than later, he supposed.

Pushing the thought of the _Ark_ project out of his head for the time being, Perceptor rose from his seat and returned to work.


	8. Back to the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now moving ahead with another jump. It is now 65,000 vorns since Starscream's departure from Cybertron.

* * *

_And maybe, I'll find out/A way to make it back one day_ – The Calling, _Wherever You Will Go_

 _I run_  
_Till it puts me underground_  
_Till I have no breath_  
_And no roads left but one._ \- Linkin Park, _No Roads Left_

* * *

Starscream gazed out the front window of his ship, looking at the sight in front of him: a blue orb, with wispy looking clouds circulating around the atmosphere. The landmasses looked somewhat different from what he remembered, but it was no real surprise. Most planets composed of rock had some kind of plate tectonics at work. It seemed less frigid looking than the last time he saw it.

 _But no real surprise. How long has it been now? Sixty-five thousand vorns?_ he thought, a bitter smile on his face. And given he was uncertain how long this planet's solar orbit lasted, he wasn't sure just how long it had really been for this world since that orn. Anything could have happened to cause a shift in the weather patterns since then.

Not to mention the evolutionary changes his long-range scanners seemed to be picking up...

The tri-color shook his head, pushing away the tempting thought of going down there for the moment. He couldn't believe he was back here again, but apparently Primus and the universe had other ideas.

About twelve thousand vorns ago, a strange rumor had started up, one Starscream had picked up at a space station, and wasn't quite certain to believe at first...

* * *

_Starscream was sitting on the ramp of his ship in hangar 37-C, going over the list of supplies he'd managed to lay his hands on. He'd taken to staying in the hangars as much as possible over the past twenty thousand vorns when he wasn't getting what he needed. It had been about that long since some of the station managers had started getting a bit too wary and nervous around him, even though he didn't cause trouble and had often been the main reason that Cybertronian refugees hadn't done so either. But even so, with the reports of the destruction getting more widespread on the planet, not to mention that reports existed that some refugees that either hadn't accepted help or Starscream had never had dealings with had attacked some worlds, the level of trust the current managements had was very low._

_While Starscream had no idea if all of those reports were true, he suspected enough were. If those exiles who were still wandering were that desperate, then he wouldn't put it past them. He might not approve of it, but he could understand it at any rate._

_But true or no, all this was making the universe an even hotter place to be, and Starscream was starting to more and more consider seriously the idea of going into hiding, making the occasional trip out to check on the colonies that had formed._

_He was so caught up in his musings, he didn't see a serpent-like organic sliding into the hangar._

_For a few moments, the yellow-orange alien waited to see if he'd been noticed. When he realized he hadn't, he cleared his throat to get the larger alien's attention._

_Starscream jerked up from his datapad, having not expected company. When he saw the snakelike alien (a Tythian, he thought), he raised a browridge._

_"May I help you?"_

_An amused glint appeared in the alien's eyes just before he answered. "Jusssst curiossssity," the Tythian replied, tone almost sounding like he was smirking.._

_The browridge didn't lower. "Curiosity? What kind of curiosity?" he asked, just a bit suspiciously._

_"I wassss jusssst wondering if you'd heard the rumor, isss all," the other replied._

_For some reason, Starscream really was starting to dislike this alien's tone._

_"I've been keeping to myself for the most part. Besides, I've been trying not to listen to rumors of late," he said dryly. "They tend to be rather...depressing."_

_This time, the Tythian did smirk. "Ssssso you have not heard then, Ssssybertronian," he said, amusement present in his voice. "They ssssay Ssssybertron has gone dark."_

_"Gone dark?" Starscream repeated._

_"Yesss," the alien said, the amused glint still present. "Ssscout ssshipsss sssent by the Galactic Counsssil desssided to give a final ultimatum to the factionsss. They went there and found no sssignsss of fighting on the world. They found a few and quessstioned them, and learned that the factionsss had disssappeared one day. No one knowsss what happened to them."_

_Starscream's optics widened at this information._

* * *

Starscream shook his head. The Tythian had left just after dropping that bombshell and to this orn, Starscream had no idea what the other being's motives had been, though he suspected the organic had hoped the news would hurt him in some way. Given the climate of the universe back then, the Seeker wouldn't have been surprised in the slightest if this had turned out to be the case.

But it had been just startling enough that Starscream had left the station a joor later to head for Cybertron, determined to get some firsthand information for once. He got to Cybertron about twenty-seven orns later.

The sight of it from orbit was enough to prevent him from landing. It was dark, all right, and as far as the optic could see was heavily charred metal. He saw no signs of buildings, though long-range scans showed a handful of life signs. A scan for the PDS weapon didn't come up with any hits. Starscream had idly wondered at the time if it had floated out of orbit, had run out of power and crashed, or someone had come up and grabbed it for parts.

Either way, he hadn't questioned his luck in that regard. But the sight of his home planet had been enough to make him feel a bit sick. At the time, he remembered that last image he'd seen as he'd left Cybertron's orbit forty-eight thousand vorns before, and shuddered, wondering just how long it had taken for their world to become this...

Starscream had turned the ship around and headed out. One by one, he informed those worlds the colonies were on of what he'd been told and what he'd seen. Most had been as disturbed as he'd been by the description of their homeworld, but the majority had cared very little for what happened to either the Autobots or Decepticons, and none were eager to return to what was effectively a dead world. They had adequate supplies of energon and were content enough to stay where they were. If at some point, their world was restored, they might reconsider, but until then, no.

During his visits, Starscream had been surprised and pleased to find that some of the refugees he'd assisted had found their way to the colonies. However, he did make sure that none of these were causing trouble, considering the rumors he'd heard. After he'd done so, he moved on with a lighter Spark. 

In the ten thousand vorns following, he spent time between the Vosian/Praxian (who'd left before the city fell, not trusting the Decepticons' promise that their Neutrality would be respected nor their leaders' assurances that nothing would happen) settlement and the Altihexian refugees (who'd picked up a few more minibots over the vorns). For a very long time, he'd tried to ignore the pangs in his Spark that kept floating up, but eventually it had gotten to be too much, and he'd moved on. He'd been drifting around for two thousand vorns since, going from colony to colony whenever he heard news and passing it on.

And now, he was back. Back at Galaxy C-29A321, World 7, the world he'd sworn he'd never come back to.

But for some reason, he'd just felt drawn to it, in spite of knowing there were still a few other worlds remaining he could go to.

Perhaps he just wanted to be where Skyfire was, he thought wearily. Maybe that was all he'd ever really wanted, just to watch over the place where Skyfire lay buried somewhere...

He shook his head. Whatever the reason, he was here and he needed to make the best of it.

 _Besides_ , his optics flicked to the long-range scanners once more, _it seems something very interesting is happening in terms of evolution._

Some of the very primitive ape-like beings he and Skyfire had spotted seemed to be taking on some very curious characteristics. _It might be interesting to see how they continue to develop_ , he thought idly.

Starscream began to look for a spot to land. It had to be in a mountainous region, one with just enough space between the ridges to fit his ship.

After a few breems, he found one and nodded, then began his descent.

 _Besides_ , he thought idly, _at least I won't have to worry about the war coming here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next chapter will be a nice sized jump to 1984. ;-D
> 
> Just to let people know, I will be taking a break from Missing Piece and any connected stories for a brief period after this chapter. NaNo has inspired me to pull out an old story of mine and give it a dust-off to see what I can do with it. Hopefully, I'll be able to show something new that is unrelated before much longer.
> 
> No worries, this won't be abandoned. Just put aside until early next year. Need to deal with the new project as well as real-life issues.


	9. May 1984 - Reunions and Rifts, part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe it won't be early next year. Guess I was feeling productive when it came to this. This will be my last official entry for NaNoWriMo. 
> 
> Chapter's going to be a bit longer, and possibly the next as well. You have been warned.

* * *

_"This war is a beast with long claws."_ \- Matt Creighton (from _Across Five Aprils_ by Irene Hunt)

 _"Time counts, and keeps countin'"_ \- Savannah, _Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome, final scene_

* * *

_ Early May, 1984 - Somewhere in the Rocky Mountains _

Starscream stepped outside onto the ramp of his ship and sat down, turning his face up to the sun.

 _Doesn't seem to be a cloud in the sky_ , he pondered idly. _Perhaps if the weather stays clear through the day, I'll go out for a flight this evening._

He leaned against the doorframe and let his thoughts drift.

It had been forty-three thousand vorns since he'd arrived on this world or, as the race who now called themselves humans termed it, nearly 3.6 million of this planet's years. And Starscream was amazed sometimes by how much he had seen. One would have thought that after all he'd lived through, nothing could surprise him anymore. But he'd been proven very wrong in that respect.

The humans. Starscream shook his head. That curious bit of evolution he'd first detected when he'd returned here had most certainly not been an glitch in the system. Nor had it been a mere anomaly. One particular species of ape had started physical changes that were clearly separating it from the rest of the other primates. Slowly, over the course of two million solar orbits, he'd seen the facial features alter, the hair lessen, the heads change shape...Starscream had recorded every change he'd seen, knowing it was a very rare occurrence for any scientist to witness the development of an organic race. He tried to keep himself out of sight, though, feeling it would contaminate their development in some way and that it would be wise to see how far they could go on their own.

And he'd seen, all right.

The next million solar orbits had seen the new race become less and less apelike (though some similarities in terms of physical structure remained) and more and more intelligent, more _sentient_.

Only twelve thousand solar orbits before, they'd finally evolved into the form that roamed this planet now. And they'd never stopped their development. It had disturbed and amazed Starscream all at the same time just how quickly they grew in intelligence. How they shifted from superstitious to religious; from religious to scientifically minded. From tribal and primitive to what they termed as civilized. Their intelligence grew by leaps and bounds. They'd developed their own languages, currencies, cultures and states all during the course of just _twelve thousand years_. And so many of their scientific achievements had come in the past four hundred of this planet's years. It was somewhat concerning just how quickly this race was able to pick up and adapt various concepts. Only a very small percentage of the universe's races had developed so quickly mentally out of the thousands of races that ever existed.

But as capable of intelligence and advancement as they were, Starscream had also seen the darker sides of the humans' development as well...He frowned at that thought. The prejudice, the bigotry. How some had become so insane with power and their own prejudices that they'd committed genocide on particular tribes of their own race. The weapons of destruction they'd created...The greed which was causing so many to destroy other of this planet's plant and animal species...The numerous wars, religious and otherwise. Certainly, they'd come up with brilliant advances in science and technology and there were also many who kept trying to protect their world and ending the senseless violence. Starscream felt they had promise in many ways, but the darker parts he'd seen reminded him often they were still a young race, and he sometimes wondered how long it would take before they reached too far in their attempts to grow. Or if they would wipe themselves out trying.

About thirty orbits before, he'd begun wondering if it would be wise to leave in spite of his connection to this world, to take a chance on approaching the Galactic Council and informing them of this new race and the progress of it's development. He knew that they'd done observation of new races in the past, to determine whether or not their world should be approached for membership. Starscream knew it was unlikely to change their opinions of Cybertron, but at least he could try and show that not all approved of what had been done in the past.

But not too long after Starscream had started weighing the pros and cons of making that trip, the humans developed the ability to create and send up into space what they called satellites, devices with the ability to take images and send them all over the planet. Then they took it a few steps farther...

By the time they'd sent a few of their race to their natural satellite in what they referred to as July 1969, Starscream knew he was well and truly trapped on this world.

He couldn't leave what the humans now referred to as Earth (and it really was curious that they'd named their world and others in the system after what could be termed as deities of religions no longer worshipped) without being spotted, and given how they tended to fear what they didn't understand, along with their destructive weapons, Starscream wasn't sure it would be wise to make the attempt after all.

He was pretty sure he'd be shot out of the sky when he returned. Too often, hotheads seemed to be involved in the decision-making, from what he could tell. Cooler heads didn't always prevail, particularly not in this..."century"...he believed they'd termed the time-frame.

As it was, he'd taken to going out flying at night when he wanted to get outside more and more often these past two or three hundred orbits. With the population growing as rapidly as it was (nearly five billion now, he believed) and moving more and more into unsettled land and building up, he just couldn't risk being seen anymore.

After a time, he'd finally allowed himself to be seen by others, deeming it wouldn't affect this race's development too strongly anymore. Some of the native peoples of this particular region had seemed to not mind him beyond some wariness when they'd spotted him, and wove their sightings of him into their tribal legends and myths. But that had been several hundred of their years ago, when they'd been far more numerous. Unfortunately, things had changed far and away too much. Starscream smiled a bit sadly at that thought. He missed those days sometimes.

_But if there is one thing I've learned, it's that the universe never stands still...And neither does time..._

Starscream turned his face to the sky once more, and shuttered his optics, leaning himself against the doorframe, feeling the warmth of the Spring sun against his armor. It was good to be outside again. He hated the Winter, the cold and snow it brought to these mountains, the confinement and isolation...

The memories...

He opened his optics and shook his head. At least they didn't haunt him as much as they'd done at one time. Perhaps being so close to where _he_ was helped a little...

A sharp ping echoed off his comm., a reminder message.

Starscream checked the system. _Ah. Time for the news feeds to begin._ He rose from his seat and walked back into the ship, retracting the ramp, sealing the door and reactivating the cloaking device as he passed through the doorway.

He'd taken to watching them quite often since they'd come up with that strange invention they called a television. While they helped him keep track of what was happening in the world and were perhaps more reliable than other news mediums that had been created on this planet over the long centuries (though he suspected there were biases among these "reporters"), they also tended to remind him of the vid-feeds back on Cybertron so long ago, and were often a welcome distraction from the silence.

The tri-color walked into the back room he used for his communications and turned on the feeds from all over the planet that he'd been able to stream to his ship.

A moment later, his optics widened in shock as he realized exactly what one of the humans on the center screen, a youngling boy, was saying.

* * *

"...knocked me off the rig into the Gulf. A few moments later, my dad was jumping in after me. Not sure how he got free of that one Decepticon." He was just sitting in front of that reporter calmly, telling his story.

"And next?" the reporter asked.

"Then this next group came flying in. Found out later they were called Autobots. We could hear the sounds of fighting, but couldn't see what was going on. Next thing we knew, that first group took off the oil rig and the one the Autobots called Megatron had fired on the rig's supports, and debris and oil were everywhere."

"Which is when, according to the other surviving eyewitness statements, the oil was fired on as well?"

"Yes," Spike Witwicky confirmed. His father, Sparkplug Witwicky, gave a sharp nod in confirmation.

"You both are lucky to be alive," the reporter said, keeping his voice and expression calm.

"Thanks to the Autobots, we are," Sparkplug replied.

The report then cut away to the main newscaster, who finished up the segment by making comments about the survivors' stories and proclaiming these aliens to be heroes for their actions, and that the government was already reaching out to them, in the hopes of forming some sort of relations with them.

* * *

But Starscream, who was watching this newscast, was not pleased. _So_ this _is where they ended up?! Here?!_ Starscream clenched his hands and his wings started to shake.

"Computer, end feeds," he spat out. He was too angry at the moment to watch the rest of the newscasts.

Even as confined to this world as he was, he had actually let his guard down a bit, relaxed a little, believing the war was more or less over. No one had heard of further hostilities in thousands of vorns. He knew this silence had continued elsewhere, thanks to his occasional trips out into the universe. Most actually celebrated that Cybertron was dead, even so long after...

Not once had he ever considered the possibility the two sides would be here. He'd had no reason to. From what he knew, pretty much all the ships and shuttles that hadn't been destroyed had been commandeered by the Neutrals who were trying to get off the planet. So how had they come here? And why?

And did he dare try to find out?

Starscream lowered his gaze to the floor, his now narrowed optics glowing brightly.

It would be taking a serious risk if he did. He knew that tetrajets were in the Decepticons, though how many of them still lived so long after Vos, he didn't know. While part of him still wanted to know for sure what happened to flightmates and kin, he knew from all he'd heard through his time in exile how dangerous the Decepticons could be. They'd destroyed whole city-states after all. He couldn't just walk up to them. Worse, Decepticons had attacked a place on this world, meaning that if he was spotted now, the humans probably wouldn't even bother to look and see that he bore no symbol. This time, they really would just shoot first and ask questions later. As for the Autobots, he'd heard from other Neutrals that some had little sympathy for them and treated them like slag. And considering that he was a Seeker, they probably wouldn't even be interested in finding out if he was Neutral. 

Pit, even if they _did_ give him a chance to speak, they probably wouldn't believe him if he told them there were Neutral Seekers out there. 

Starscream shook his head. _Slag this._ He was going for a flight to clear his thoughts. 

He'd consider what to do later.

* * *

_ Somewhere over eastern Oregon _

"Don't see why we gotta be flyin' over 'Bot territory," Skywarp grumbled.

Stormraiser didn't disagree for once, but..."Megatron wants to see if we can determine what the Autobots are up to, Skywarp. Simple as that," the Decepticon SIC replied coolly.

Skywarp snorted. "Then why doesn't he just send out one of Soundwave's little fraggers?"

In truth, Stormraiser had wondered that one himself, but knew from long experience that once Megatron made up his mind, Unicron himself couldn't make him change it. Whatever his reasons for doing so, he'd chosen the three of them for this mission.

Before he could reply, though, Thundercracker broke in: "Picking up unknown aircraft about ten kliks east of here."

"Human?" the green-gray jet asked, glad for the distraction.

A moment of silence followed as Thundercracker ran a further analysis of the signal, then: "No. It reads as Cybertronian. But not one of ours." There seemed to be some bemusement in the other jet's voice. 

And in truth, Stormraiser shared that bemusement, wondering how an apparently flight-based Cybertronian could be on this world and they not know about it.

"We gonna check this out?" asked his Third, an eager tone in his voice.

Stormraiser was silent a moment or two. Yes, they had a mission to complete, but he knew that if Megatron learned that there was an unaligned mech on this world, flight-based or not, and no attempt was made to "recruit" him, he would want to know why.

As far as their Lord was concerned, there was no such thing as a Neutral. You were Autobot or Decepticon, or you were dead. Neutrals were just cowards who wouldn't choose a side.

Decision made, Stormraiser replied, "Yes. I think we will." He turned towards the east, his wingmates right behind him.

Within a few minutes, they'd caught up to the other flier. And to Stormraiser's shock, he recognized the other mech. Judging from the way his wingmates' engines stalled briefly, so did they.

"Starscream?"

* * *

Starscream had been enjoying his flight. High up in the atmosphere, twirling about, no one else around, he'd actually felt himself calming down.

Then he'd received the ping, and jolted.

The ping was followed by a brief text message: _We are in the plain below. Would like to speak with you._ The message was unsigned, something which made him a bit uneasy.

Starscream cast out his scanners and found three Cybertronian signals not too far away. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to come out after all, he thought. What concerned him most about that message was that it wasn't on a general channel. It was on his personal comm., and only a select few had it, which narrowed the list of suspects down to just under thirty, counting both kin and acquaintances.

It couldn't have been Perceptor, Wheeljack or Cosmos, though. Starscream knew that instinctively. Those three would have at least put the first letter of their designations there, not to mention the tone seemed a bit off for all of them, somehow. And the colony leaders were too far out of range. But if it wasn't any of them, then that left...

 _Slag_ , was all Starscream could think as he came to the grim realization of who it could be. It seemed another long ago question of his was answered. And given what Steelwind had told him so long ago about survivors heading over to the Decepticons, not to mention that he knew for a fact that none of them were in the Neutral Seeker/Praxian colony...

The tri-color knew he should turn around, and head back to his ship. But he couldn't be certain he wouldn't be followed. Or that other Decepticons wouldn't come looking later once they'd heard about him.

It seemed he didn't have a choice. He was going to have to face them, like it or not.

With a sense of grim resignation, Starscream landed near where he'd detected the signals.

In front of him were a navy Seeker, a purple and black Seeker, and a green-gray one, faces expressionless, all with purple symbols on their wings. His optics widened just fractionally in surprise as he recognized them. He'd suspected, long suspected, knowing at least one of the three had held sympathies toward the gladiator that became the leader of the faction known as Decepticons, that they'd ended up there.

But honestly, he'd admit privately he would have preferred that they'd died at Vos once he'd heard of Simfur and Altihex. He knew Skyfire's remaining clan had wasted no time in declaring those of their kin who had gone to the Decepticons as dead the orn the rites were held. Others in that colony had done the same to their own kin who'd joined that faction. All said that they could never accept their kin again, not after learning the faction they'd joined had destroyed their home. And in truth, Starscream couldn't blame them.

He felt his Spark clench just a little. First Lunarion, now his old companions...Who next?

"Starscream," the green-gray jet said calmly.

"Stormraiser," Starscream said cautiously in reply.

"Been a long time," the other answered smoothly.

"It has," Starscream confirmed, not once dropping the wary stance he was in. 

"Thought you were dead," piped up the black and purple jet.

Starscream's gaze flicked over. "Not coming back doesn't necessarily mean 'dead', Skywarp."

"Still," the navy Seeker spoke up in a rumbling voice, "you can't blame him for thinking that. No word came from you prior to Vos."

"I had my reasons, Thundercracker," was all Starscream said.

"Mind sharing?" asked Stormraiser coolly.

"Not particularly," Starscream responded, keeping his voice as neutral as possible.

A very cold smile came over the green-gray jet's features. "Why not? We're all friends here."

"Are we?" Starscream challenged. "Because last time I checked, we haven't spoken in quite some time. Plus," he glanced once more at the symbols on the others' wings, "things have changed."

Stormraiser shrugged idly. "True." He cocked his head to the side. "Had you heard of Vos?"

Starscream nodded slowly, not taking his optics from the other three. "I did."

"Really?" A bit of disbelief could be heard in that reply.

"Really. Shipyard agents wouldn't let me land on Cybertron." By this point, Starscream was getting very uneasy about the way this conversation was going. Not that he hadn't before, but the way that Stormraiser was looking at him...Almost like he was sizing him up for weak points, Starscream thought.

In any case, the other just cocked his head to the right. "Interesting." He took a few steps closer, and as if in response to an internal command, Thundercracker and Skywarp did, too. Only they moved more so that they would be positioned at Starscream's sides.

He _really_ didn't like this situation now...And given that those two had Sigmas...not to mention what they were capable of with them...

Starscream decided to cut to the chase. "What do you want, Stormraiser? I doubt it's just to chat about my motives for leaving or why I didn't come back." His optics flickered carefully back and forth between the three. Not that it would do much good, he felt deep down. He hadn't seen these three since before he'd left Cybertron and they were now soldiers, with over one hundred thousand vorns experience while he had only the basic skills that Steelwind had taught him during the first time he'd stayed with them and no weapon at hand, having left the blaster he'd received from a Praxian refugee back at the ship. As an inexperienced civilian, he wouldn't be able to read their movements carefully enough if the threat became real. Adding that in with Skywarp's Sigma...

Starscream was at this point wishing he'd stayed at the ship instead of heading out impulsively. But too late now...

A cold smirk now appeared on Stormraiser's face. "Why to make you an offer, of course."

The tri-color tensed. "An offer?" He raised a browridge, suspecting where this was going. "What kind of offer?"

The smirk now became a grin, a somewhat malicious one, Starscream thought. "Why, Starscream, a chance to join the winning side of course."

Stormraiser stepped even closer now, as did his Trinemates, moving so that they were now positioned in a triangle around him. Starscream felt his Spark freeze. If he tried to run, he wouldn't escape, he realized. And he had the feeling that Stormraiser knew it too, judging from that grin.

"'The winning side'," he repeated carefully. "I assume you're referring to the Decepticons." He forced himself to keep the distaste he felt out of his voice.

"Of course," Stormraiser said smoothly, grin still in place. "You would be a great asset, after all. Your speed and intelligence would much welcomed in the ranks. Besides," the tone shifted to a persuasive one, "don't you want to avenge your Creators' deaths? Along with most of your clan's? After all, they were killed when Vos was destroyed at the Senate's hands. Sunstorm and Slipstream certainly felt that desire."

Starscream felt as though he'd received a punch straight to his fuel tank. It...hadn't been as though he hadn't suspected his Creators' deaths long ago, but to hear it told to him this way, not to mention what had become of his siblings...He felt anger rise up alongside his old grief. Anger that was directed at Stormraiser, his Trinemates and at the Decepticons. Yes, he'd been angry at the Senate as well once, but they'd long since paid for what they'd done, even if he didn't like how they had.

Murder solved nothing. Destruction solved nothing. Cybertron was dead because of such actions. Starscream was no pacifist, but he could understand Skyfire's views far better now, after all he'd witnessed and lived through.

He would have to tell him that when they met again in the Matrix.

But right now...

He glanced first at Stormraiser, then at the other two. He thought for a moment of asking what had happened to Skywinder and Acid Storm, but decided he really didn't want to hear the answer. He suspected he knew it already.

The tri-color's gaze focused once more on Stormraiser. "Gracious offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline," he stated flatly, keeping any traces of emotion out of his voice.

Stormraiser's optics widened briefly in shock, then narrowed. The smile shifted into a scowl. "You would refuse? After what the Senate..."

Starscream glared right back. "I am more than aware of what the Senate did," he said harshly. "I know very well. You don't have to repeat it." His optics narrowed. "But I don't blame just the Senate for Vos' destruction, Stormraiser," he finished with a hiss.

"Is that so? " growled the mech in front of him.

"It is," growled Starscream right back. He knew he was likely scribing his own death warrant, but he didn't care.

Long ago, he had made his decision to leave, partly based on his knowledge of how Skyfire would be disappointed in him should he join a group agitating for rebellion. The more he'd experienced, the more he'd never doubted his decision. He didn't want to think of what he could have become. Looking at his once companions, the weapons they sported, their cold, stoic expressions, he thought he could make a good guess of what could have been.

He'd prefer to be dead than become whatever they had.

"I know why the Senate attacked Vos, Stormraiser," the tri-color jet said coolly. "I know it was because just enough Seekers had Decepticon sympathies to make them scared. Just enough were very clearly being seen around Megatron and his rallies for them to take notice. Just enough," he finished softly, "to cause them to think Vos was a threat. Because of a gladiator."

Starscream glared coldly. "As far as I'm concerned, your _leader_ is just as responsible, and I want nothing to do with _you_ or _them_."

A moment of silence passed as the two Seekers glared at each other, then Stormraiser said viciously, "So be it. Thundercracker...Hold him."

Before Starscream could react to those words, the navy Seeker was behind him, grasping both his wrists, restraining him. Stormraiser walked a few steps closer,

"Skywarp. Do it," the Decepticon SIC commanded.

Starscream didn't even have two seconds to wonder what was meant by that before the first punch hit his chin, followed by a flash of purple and then another blow hitting his chest. Then another as another hit where his fuel pump was. He started to keel over, and thought he heard from a distance Stormraiser ordering Thundercracker to let him go. The grips on his wrists released and he fell to the ground. More blows and kicks followed, and before long, Starscream was no longer sure who was issuing them, as they seemed to come from all directions. He struggled to hold onto consciousness, but within a few short minutes realized he was losing that battle.

As he faded into stasis, he thought, _Well, at least I'll be seeing you soon, Skyfire._

Then he knew no more.

* * *

As the light in Starscream's optics faded, Stormraiser held up a hand. "Enough. Back away." He lifted his arm up, a blaster retracting from it as he did so, and pointed it at the now unconscious Seeker. "Farewell, Starscream," he said icily.

But just as the weapon was beginning to power up, Thundercracker caught a glimpse of a dust cloud in the distance. One moving swifly towards them. He did a quick scan, then cursed. "Stormraiser! Autobots on approach! One looks like Prime."

Stormraiser whirled and did his own scan, then cursed himself. "Another day, then," he growled. "Skywarp! Get us out of here!"

Without a word of protest, the black and purple jet grabbed his wingmates' wrists, and in a flash of purple, they were gone, with laser blasts peppering the site they had been just moments before.

 _Don't think this is over, Starscream_ , Stormraiser thought coldly as they disappeared.

* * *

"Whaddya suppose happened here?" Ironhide said, once he and the others got to the spot where the Seekers had been standing just moments before.

"I don't know, Ironhide," said Optimus Prime heavily, looking down at the damaged Seeker on the ground. His body was very heavily dented, with the glass of his chest area shattered. One wing looked like it had been bent halfway. He frowned. When Teletraan-1 had informed them of Decepticon signals in the area, they certainly hadn't expected to come across _this_ sight. He took a careful glance at the one bent wing.

"He's unmarked," said Optimus, in a slightly surprised tone. It had long been suspected that some Seekers had fled Megatron's grasp, but up until now, they'd never had proof of it.

"Huh," said Ironhide, as he caught a glimpse of the wing as well. "That's strange. How'd he end up here, ya think?"

"That, too, would be a very good question, Ironhide," said the Autobot leader, as puzzled as his Weapons Master.

He thought a moment, then transformed, saying just after doing so, "Load him in while I comm. Ratchet. Then we'll head back to base so he can be repaired. We'll speak to him when he wakes."

Ironhide nodded and signalled both Trailbreaker and Hauler to help him. The three of them very carefully picked up the injured Seeker and moved him into Optimus' trailer. Then the three stepped back and transformed.

"Autobots, roll out," Optimus commanded.

Without another word spoken, the four Autobots began the trip back to the _Ark_.

Along the way, all of them had one thought running through their heads.

_Just who is this Seeker?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have guessed, here is where I start slowing down the story a bit. No more massive times skips for the last arc of this story. This and the next few chapters will all be focusing on the late Spring and Summer of 1984.
> 
> Where the dates are concerned, due to being unable to pin a specific month down for when exactly the Autobots and Decepticons awoke, I had to make some improvisation. Since it was clearly milder weather when they woke, and when one considers that it was said in _Fire in the Sky_ that the month was July (had this checked out by grayseeker for me), I have gone with the early part of May for the month when Starscream learns he's not alone. While both armies could have come out of stasis a little earlier, I don't believe that it could have been too much so, considering that you see areas of green in one or two spots in More than Meets the Eye after the initial awakening. So I would go with either April or May for their coming out of stasis. 
> 
> I know, it seems like a short amount of time, but remember, much can happen in even a few minutes.


	10. May 1984 - Reunions and Rifts, part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, all! Real life and writer's block were giving me a hard time, but here is the next chapter. Here, Starscream will be meeting the Autobots. For those who might be wondering, any Pariah characterizations will not be present here. Back to closer G1 behaviors for this story. :-)
> 
> Some of you might notice that there is now a end chapter amount shown. However, that number might change depending on if I decide to split up either of the chapters discussing June and July 1984. In any case, there won't be more than 15 chapters total for this story including the epilogue. In other words, we're close to the end, guys.

* * *

_“It's the worst part of seeing old friends: when your rose-colored memories become undone by reality.”_ ― Brad Meltzer, _The Inner Circle_

* * *

"So you found Stormraiser and his wingmates attempting to kill this Seeker."

"We did."

"And brought him back to the _Ark_ once your appearance interrupted them and forced them to retreat."

"Yes."

"I see." 

Prowl shook his head as he turned his attention back towards where he and Optimus Prime were watching Ratchet repair the Seeker. When Teletraan-1 had detected Decepticon signals nearby, causing Prime and the others to go out there to determine who was there and why, he and his co-SIC Jazz had immediately started making plans for a defense in case this was just a feint and Megatron planned to attack the _Ark_. They'd also begun putting together a second team, in case back-up would be required if it turned out to not be a diversion.

What they hadn't been expecting was the information that Prime had relayed back to them: that they'd found a Neutral Seeker who was in need of medical attention and they were on the way back to base.

That news had caused a mild uproar, to put it mildly. Several of the remaining Autobots (namely the Twins and one or two of the more hot-headed minibots) had wanted to go out there and "help". Others had wondered what the Pit an unmarked Seeker was doing on the planet. Jazz had called for silence at that point, saying that Prime and the others would tell them what happened when they returned to base; then, with a look at the Twins, stated coolly that he was pretty sure that Prime and Ironhide could deal with an unconscious Seeker well enough.

Wheeljack and Bluestreak had been the only ones who'd said nothing. With Bluestreak, it hadn't been too surprising, under the circumstances. But Wheeljack had tensed up and gone to his lab right after Jazz had finished speaking. Prowl frowned at the memory. He'd have to check into that later...

When Prime had returned, Ratchet had been quick to move the brightly colored mech to his repair table while the others had given their reports on what they'd seen. There had been a mixture of comments, ranging from disbelieving to simply puzzled.

The black and white mech, for his part, wasn't sure what to think. He'd known Seekers had been responsible for Praxus, but at the same time, he'd heard the rumors of ships seen leaving the ruins of Vos sometime after the war had started. Not to mention that several hundred vorns before, in the early days after Vos, he'd also heard word that some Seekers had tried to communicate with the Senate, an attempt that hadn't ended well, from what had been told him.

These few pieces of information suggested that not all Seekers had joined the Decepticons, but how many had escaped both the bombardment of Vos and Megatron was the question.

If more were out there, and they could be persuaded to help the Autobots, it would certainly end the war sooner. On the other hand, Prowl knew how seriously kin-bonds were taken among the Seekers and other flightframes. It was just as probable that the remaining Seekers wouldn't want to fight against former clan and friends.

But they would see when this mech woke up, Prowl supposed.

In the meantime...

"I've asked Bumblebee to ask Spike and Sparkplug if they've ever heard stories regarding a brightly colored jet in this area before. However, given their reactions when we first met them, it's unlikely they'll know anything. And their computer systems do not appear to have any form of interlinking as yet, so we can't check for possible records by that route. I've had Teletraan check this," the Autobot Co-Second finally stated aloud.

"Which limits our options," the Autobot Commander mused aloud, crossing his arms.

"Indeed," Prowl said with a nod. "We likely won't be able to find out anything at all until this mech awakens."

Optimus nodded. "How did the others take the news of our discovery?"

Prowl shook his head again. "Varied. Some had a hard time believing that any Seeker wasn't a Decepticon, but there were those who seemed to remember the old rumors and wondered how a Neutral Seeker could be here." He frowned as he remembered Wheeljack's odd behavior again, as well as that of one other. "Wheeljack and Bluestreak were the only ones that didn't say anything. Bluestreak left immediately after hearing the news that you were returning with a Seeker, and Wheeljack left during the speculation."

The Autobot Commander nodded, understanding well Bluestreak's not wanting to be around a Seeker. While Praxus had not been the first city-state to have fallen during the war, the Seekers seemed to have been far more thorough there, along with being the only attackers. Survivors who'd witnessed the arrival of the Seekers and managed to get to cover in time all stated that no ground troops had been present during the strafing. What had made it worse was the fact that they'd attacked during the early morning cycle, when only a handful of medics and Enforcers would be near the end of their shifts and just about everyone else would still be in recharge, making the chances of their survival extremely slim.

No one had been able to send the alarm out in time. It had been an Enforcer who'd gotten the word out to them once he'd managed to claw his way out of the ruins, one joor after he'd heard the last barrage end. While there was speculation that perhaps more could have lived had the Autobots received the message sooner, there was no way to know for certain.

As it was, only two hundred had been pulled alive out of the ruins, with twenty-seven dying of their injuries later. Bluestreak had been one of those survivors, a soldier who'd been given leave to visit his family before he had to transfer to Uraya. His internal injuries had been extensive, so much so that Ratchet had doubted his chances for survival. But he'd clung to life and woke up after three decaorns in stasis. Although he had a tendency to talk a lot, he'd never discussed Praxus with anyone from the moment he awoke. Smokescreen had tried to get him to do so, but with no success.

However, his feelings regarding Seekers were not in question. He'd gone after them with a vengeance from the moment he'd been allowed to return to duty.

Prime could only imagine how he would react to being faced with a Seeker who'd never fought in the war. A Seeker who likely didn't know Praxus was destroyed, or if he had heard something of it, had no idea of the role his frame-kin had played in its destruction. Perhaps it was just as well Bluestreak had removed himself from the room, the Autobot leader mused. The last thing that they needed was for him to attack a Neutral Seeker in retaliation for something he'd had no part of. It would destroy any chance they might have of building trust with the mech, especially if he had any knowledge of other Neutrals who'd escaped the war. This information would be useful once the war ended and they could call their people back to Cybertron.

Wheeljack's departure, however, was more puzzling. "Has anyone talked to Wheeljack about his reaction yet?" he asked.

"No," the Praxian mech replied. "I was planning on doing so once things had calmed down."

The red and blue mech nodded. "Do so. It does seem odd that he had that response in regards to our message."

Prowl glanced up at his leader. "You think he knows something about this mech?"

The Autobot leader frowned behind his mask as he went over what he knew of his Chief Engineer. Wheeljack had a reputation for being one of the friendliest mechs in the Autobots, but at the same time, he could be secretive about his past. That wasn't too unusual within the army, as Optimus was more than a little aware that many had backgrounds that were unpleasant. But Wheeljack didn't seem like one of those particular mechs. They knew he'd gone to the Crystal City Science Academy, and had risen high there, high enough that he'd been invited to Iacon's university, something he shared with Perceptor and Beachcomber. He also had very strong skills when it came to crafting and building weapons. For all the jokes made about him, he had a fairly good success rate with those. But ask him what his life was like before the war, and Wheeljack could become very evasive.

Still, Optimus couldn't see how his path could have crossed with a Seeker at any point, considering Vos' well-known reputation of seclusion. Shuttles and the smaller mini-spacecraft like Cosmos were the only fliers that would normally attend the long-gone Science Academy. Still...

He shook his head. "Unlikely, but it can't be completely discounted."

Prowl nodded, and opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps. He turned his head to see Ratchet walking over.

Upon reaching the other two, he spoke. "I was able to straighten the wing and fix the most serious internal damage. His self-repair is dealing with the more minor damage."

Optimus nodded. "When do you expect him to wake?"

Ratchet turned to look at the Autobot leader. "He should be out for a couple of solar cycles, to give his self-repair time to finish, and allow the new parts to integrate with the rest of his systems."

Optimus glanced over at the unconscious mech. "Inform me when he wakes. I would like to speak with him regarding his presence here, and possible intentions. And given the circumstances of how we found him, offer him protection."

Ratchet frowned. "You mean try to make him stay."

Prowl spoke up now. "That is logical. Not to mention that we could use his flight capabilities against the Decepticons."

Ratchet shook his head, and let out a soft huff of air through his vents. "While I can't argue that point, there's also a few others that should be considered. Specifically, you know that neither Seekers nor Neutrals are well-liked by the general rank and file. Not to mention that you're suggesting we confine a Neutral for his protection in the hopes he'll join us. He won't take that kindly, Prime. Plus, it hasn't worked before. And given he's a Seeker, his reaction will likely be worse than a non-flight based Neutral."

"I know, Ratchet. But we would be remiss in our duties if we did not at least offer him shelter here. While we don't know for certain what happened, it's clear he angered the Command Trine in some way, and they at least will be looking for him again."

Ratchet shook his head again, not really happy with the idea. Unfortunately, he knew the tone of voice Optimus was using all too well, and knew there was nothing he could say to change the other mech's mind.

Aloud, he said only, "Fine. But don't be surprised if he refuses."

Optimus nodded, and he and Prowl left the Medbay without another word.

* * *

_It has to be him._

That had been Wheeljack's first thought when he'd heard the report from the away team. 

He'd expected the news of the Decepticons being in the area. It would be just like Megatron to send spies or scouts, though admittedly he'd wondered why the Decepticon leader hadn't sent someone less likely to be noticed. He'd even put himself forward for the secondary team to go out, in fact.

What he hadn't expected was the news that they'd found a Neutral Seeker on this world being attacked by the Command Trine, a report that had led to an uproar among the other Autobots in the room. Prime hadn't said what the Seeker looked like, but Wheeljack couldn't help but feel it was his long-absent friend. Not wanting to deal with everyone else's speculations, he'd left the room and gone straight to his lab.

Where he was now sitting in the dark, wondering what he should do next.

For so long, he'd wondered. He, Perceptor and Cosmos had all speculated at one point or another about where Starscream could be and if he was all right. One of the last conversations about it had been right before he'd left for the project which resulted in the creation of the _Ark_. Wheeljack could still remember his comment about how Starscream seemed to be safely out of the war. A comment, if he was right in his guess of who the Seeker was, was no longer true.

He let out a soft huff of air from his vents as he crossed his arms and leaned on the table. And if it was Starscream, how would the jet react to seeing him again?

The green and white mech lowered his gaze to the table. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't looked forward to this orn. But at the same time, he knew how much he'd changed during the war. He'd become as much a soldier as an Engineer and had done more than his share of damage over the vorns in the name of his faction.

Starscream, though...

The tri-color had never played an active role in the war, Wheeljack knew that. But he'd never returned, and Wheeljack wasn't sure if he'd even tried. If he had, then it was likely at the time when the Senate had closed the planet off. Whether or not he had made the attempt, however, there was no doubt in his mind that the jet had more than likely run into at least one group of refugees along the way, and Primus only knew what they'd said.

Perceptor's hesitation in replying to that long-ago comment of his seemed to indicate that he'd thought about that, too.

To make this whole situation even more complicated, he'd noticed Prowl glancing in his direction as he'd left the room right behind Bluestreak. And if Prowl had noticed, so had Jazz. Meaning he was going to have to deal with the questions before too much longer. Questions he wasn't sure he could answer.

And then the humans would be asking questions, once they found out that there was a Neutral who shared the frametype of several Decepticons.

Wheeljack leaned back in his seat, and rubbed a hand against his face. 

One thing he knew for sure. Whatever happened next wasn't going to go well.

* * *

_Where am I?_

This thought flittered across Starscream's processor as he glanced around the room.

About five kliks ago, he'd awakened, much to his surprise. Given the pain he'd been in before passing out, he hadn't expected to regain consciousness. And he certainly hoped he was alive, since he didn't like to think that the Matrix was such an ugly color.

But that didn't explain where he was, since he certainly didn't believe that Stormraiser or his Trine would have brought him to their base, not after that confrontation. No, they probably wanted him dead. However if he wasn't at their base, and this certainly wasn't his ship, then there was only one other option...

 _Slag it to Pit._ Autobots. It had to be them. Who else could it have been? This place was too big for human habitation, and the equipment he could see was far beyond even their capabilities right now, even if it was advancing at a rapid rate.

Starscream didn't know why Autobots would help him, considering he bore the frametype of some of their enemies, but he had no desire to find out. Nor did he want to have further dealings with them. It was bad enough that he was likely going to have Decepticons on his aft without having to worry about what the Autobots would do to him for merely existing. And in any case, he really didn't want to be around either of the armies who'd destroyed Cybertron.

He was leaving. Now.

With that thought, he began to rise from the medberth, only to find himself being pushed down by a firm red hand. Startled, Starscream turned his head only to see a red and white mech standing above him, with crosses on his shoulders. _A medic. Wonderful._ Starscream still remembered after all these vorns just how annoying they could be when it came to making sure their patients didn't get up before they were ready to. His gaze then noticed the red masklike face on the medic's chest. His face twisted into a snarl. _An Autobot medic. Even_ better _._

He never should have left his ship for that flight.

"You've been out for a couple of this planet's days," the medic said, ignoring the vicious look the Seeker was giving him, and pulling out a scanner. "I need to check to see if the repairs have integrated properly to your systems."

"How nice of you," Starscream growled, unable to hold his anger completely back anymore.

The medic now looked coolly at him. "You're right, it was. We could have left you out there to die."

Starscream glared. "Preferable to being a guest of either of your factions," he spat out.

Ratchet stopped scanning now and put his hands on his hips. "You have a problem with gratitude, don't you?" he said in an irritated tone.

The jet snapped back, "I'd be more _grateful_ if neither of your factions had turned up on Earth. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have gotten damaged in the _first_ place!"

Ratchet frowned now. "How do you know this planet's designation?"

Starscream smirked coldly as an age-old memory rose up in his processor concerning a similar question. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually," came a deeper voice, "we would be interested in knowing."

The tri-color jet stiffened as the medic stepped back to reveal a tall, heavily built red and blue mech standing in the doorway. The mech had a facemask and the Autobot symbol on his left shoulder. 

Starscream had no problems guessing who _this_ mech was. He'd heard descriptions of him from other refugees over the vorns he'd been helping them. His optics narrowed, and he managed to push himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the twinges of pain still remaining in his systems. He really was not in the mood to chat with Optimus Prime right now, but it didn't seem he had a choice.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is..." He was stopped by the sight of Starscream raising his hand.

"I know who you are, Optimus Prime," the tri-color said coolly. "I've heard of your name and description from other Cybertronians. You and your Autobots have _quite_ a reputation among the refugees."

Optimus Prime seemed slightly taken aback for a moment, if his optics widening briefly was any indication, but he recovered quickly enough, and replied only, "I see."

Starscream now began to push himself off the berth into a standing position, ignoring the medic's protests. "Now that we've settled that," he said, as coolly as before, "I will ask only once: why am I here and what do you want with me?"

"Might I have your designation, first?" the Autobot leader replied calmly.

"No," Starscream said firmly. "You may not." He was not going to give these Autobots anymore power over him than they already had.

The Autobot leader just looked at him, a sad look appearing in his optics, but Starscream held firm. He didn't really care what this mech thought of him. He just wanted to get this whole encounter over with and leave. He would finish his recovery at the _Star Blazer_.

Finally, the Autobot leader shook his head wearily and spoke. "To answer your question, our computers picked up Decepticon signals in the area. Myself and a few others went out to determine what was going on, and we came across the Command Trine of Stormraiser, Thundercracker and Skywarp standing over you. Stormraiser had his blaster aimed at your Spark, ready to fire. We were able to drive them off; after which, we brought you back to our base."

Starscream flinched at the mention of Stormraiser about ready to shoot him, but betrayed no other emotion. "I see."

"As for what we want with you...," Optimus paused before continuing. "We had hoped you would be willing to accept sanctuary here, given that it is likely that Stormraiser will likely be wanting to finish the job he started. And we were also wondering if you would be willing to share any information concerning other Cybertronian refugees."

The medic, who had been standing quietly up to now, just shook his head, his expression becoming grim.

Starscream just stared blankly at the Prime for a moment, unable to quite believe what he heard. Then, as the apparent implication sank in of what the Prime meant, his face began to twist into an expression of rage. "I knew it. I _knew_ that your so-called help had a price tag attached," he hissed.

A startled look came into Optimus Prime's optics, but before he could speak, Starscream exploded. "I never asked for your help, nor did I want it," he spat out now. "And I really would have been more than happy if neither of your factions had ever awoken! Not satisfied with destroying one planet, you just had to bring your Primus-forsaken war to destroy another, a world that I've been guardian of for millions of years!"

The medic now reached for Starscream in an attempt to try and calm him down, only to have the Seeker swat his arm away. But it seemed to have had an effect, as the other mech now just looked very levelly at Optimus, though rage still simmered in his optics. "Tell me, Optimus Prime. Do you know what has been happening to myself and those other refugees? No? Well," he said acidly, "allow me to tell you.

"We have witnessed the Galactic Council removing our world from their protection." And this caused Prime and the medic's optics to widen. "We have sought refuge on inhabited worlds, only to be turned away, time and again. We have been turned away from space stations when we wanted supplies, or have been cheated out of credits when we were finally allowed to dock at a space station. We were cheated out of credits for jobs we offered to do, jobs that were posted as another amount entirely. We were forced to find shelter on uninhabited worlds and buy what we needed off the black market. We learned to take care of ourselves because _**no one**_ would help us!

"Meanwhile, both your factions continue your fighting. You destroy city-state after city-state, uncaring what happens to those who survive. Those who won't join you are treated as pariahs or killed. At any point, you could have found a way to end the war...But no, you just continue to fight and drain and burn our world. And once you were done with it, you left and found another to continue your pointless war on."

Now Optimus seemed like he was about to speak, but Starscream held up his hand again. "I don't want to hear empty words or explanations, Optimus Prime. For that is all they will be. And neither do the refugees, not anymore. They're done with Cybertron. They know what condition it was left in and have no desire to return to a devastated world where there is nothing left for them. They want nothing to do with you or your war. And neither do I," he finished with a snarl.

For a moment after Starscream finished, there was a silence so heavy, it could be cut with a knife. This silence was broken a few moments later by the sound of the medbay door opening. All three mechs turned toward the entrance, and Starscream froze at the sight of the mech in the doorway, his optics widening in shock.

_Wheeljack?!_

Both the green and white mech and Starscream just stared at each other for a long moment, and as the Seeker's optics took in the Autobot symbol on Wheeljack's chest, shock gave way to realization and then, to anger.

With a shriek, Starscream just charged forward, pushed Wheeljack out of the way and raced blindly down the corridors of the vessel he was in. As he ran, he became vaguely aware of others grabbing at him trying to stop him from getting out, but somehow (he was never sure quite how), he was able to evade them. 

Eventually, he caught sight of a bright light and activated his thrusters in an attempt to get out that much faster.

As he burst through the doorway and outside into the open, he thought he heard a voice calling his designation, but he ignored it, lauching himself up into the sky. A moment later he transformed and had poured every ounce of speed he could into his thrusters.

Within seconds, he'd vanished from sight, unaware that he was being watched from the doorway of the Autobot base.

* * *

Wheeljack just stared into the sky as his old friend disappeared into the distance. When he'd decided to go visit Starscream after all and had walked into the medbay, he'd kind of hoped the other mech would still be unconscious and he could come up with some excuse concerning why he should be there when the other awoke. But instead, he'd walked in on a fully awake (and angry, judging by the tone of voice he'd caught before entering) Seeker.

And there was no doubt that Starscream had recognized him, given his reaction.

Now, in light of what had happened, Wheeljack knew he wasn't going to have a choice but to come clean about his friendship with Starscream.

However, that wasn't what worried Wheeljack most. He needed to find his friend and try to explain why he'd become an Autobot.

He just hoped that Starscream would be willing to listen when he did.

With a heavy sigh through his vents, Wheeljack turned and went back into the _Ark_.


	11. Interlude - May 1984: Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do another interlude chapter, this time showing something of the fallout concerning the meeting between Stormraiser, his Trine and Starscream. I've done this as I had a pretty humorous scene of Starscream's response to Wheeljack being a pest with his comm pings in my head and I didn't think said scene would flow well if I had both this and that one together in the same chapter.
> 
> This chapter also marks the first official appearance of Skyfire's sibling Lunarion. His appearance is not an arbitrary one, as there is an important role I've always intended for him to play. Here marks the beginning of his involvement.
> 
> Getting all the writing I can done for this month, as my schedule is going to be pretty crazy for next month. Hopefully, I'll be able to get one story updated, but can't make promises. But as I said above, I have Missing's next chapter in mind, so we'll see.

* * *

_ Decepticon Vessel Victory _

"Wasn't fair."

"Skywarp..."

"Well, it wasn't. Megatron should have let us go after him again!"

Stormraiser turned his head to look at his wingmates. Personally, he agreed, but still..."Enough, Skywarp. Unless you'd like Laserbeak to report your whining to Soundwave."

Skywarp glared at his Trineleader, but shut his mouth on whatever it was he was about to say, getting up from his seat in the half-full Rec Room and storming over to the energon dispenser instead.

Thundercracker watched a moment, then turned to look at Stormraiser. "You've said nothing about our encounter with Starscream since Megatron made his decision."

Stormraiser frowned. After returning to base and giving their report, Megatron hadn't been pleased. As Stormraiser had suspected, he'd been furious about their failure to determine what the Autobots had been up to. He also hadn't liked hearing there was a Neutral on the planet, since that meant the Autobots would be more likely to interfere, as they had in this case. But he'd calmed down somewhat once he realized that they'd been attempting to deal with the Neutral _before_ the Autobots stepped in. Soundwave had confirmed Stormraiser's story, one of the few times the Decepticon SIC had not argued against the telepath's intrusion. He had expected to be allowed to finish the job at the first opportunity, but after thinking it over a few kliks, their leader had decided against it, thinking that perhaps the Neutral would be the perfect bait to lure out the Autobots at some point, now that they knew of him. Stormraiser hadn't liked the idea, and he suspected that others in the Command Center shared his opinion, but he knew well that Megatron would likely order Soundwave to alert him if anyone tried to go after the Neutral Seeker.

The green-gray Seeker now looked at Thundercracker. "I've said nothing because you know as well as I that Soundwave is keeping track of our whereabouts at the moment. It would be unwise to draw attention to ourselves in this matter right now, regardless of our personal opinions." His optics cut briefly towards where Laserbeak was perched on a shelf not too far away.

Thundercracker's optics flickered briefly in the same direction. "Point taken," he murmured, once his optics had focused again on his Trineleader. "I'm guessing that's why you told Skywarp to shut up."

Stormraiser nodded. But before he could say another word, their Trinemate's panicked shout could be heard from across the room. Both Seekers jolted to their feet and turned their heads in the direction of the yell, along with Laserbeak and the other mechs in the room.

On the far side of the dim room, near the energon dispenser, Skywarp was dangling about a foot off the ground, a look of fear on his face. A second glance told the identity of the mech who held him by the neck, a heavily built light gray shuttle.

Stormraiser cursed inwardly. Of all the mechs for Skywarp to frag off...

He motioned to Thundercracker and both mechs moved quickly over to where the two mechs stood, while the others just stood around, with eager looks in their optics. Skywarp was not one of the more popular mechs on base due to his pranks, and was protected only by Stormraiser's reputation and rank. So most in the room would be looking forward to seeing him get his. Not to mention that the events of the last few days had made everyone on base eager for a fight...

While Stormraiser could understand all this, and wouldn't care under other circumstances if a fight broke out, the fact they had no medic right now made it a less than good idea.

Not to mention he and the other two had become quite the fighting unit over the vorns and it would be far too much trouble to train a replacement if Skywarp was killed.

"Lunarion!" Stormraiser barked. "What is going on here?!"

The gray flier turned his head to look at the Decepticon SIC, a cold look in his red-violet optics, his face devoid of expression. "Stormraiser," was all he said, his voice as cold as his expression.

Stormraiser raised his wings. "Tell me what happened. That is an order, Lunarion!" he stated, keeping a firm tone to his voice.

Lunarion's optics narrowed, then he smirked. Stormraiser refused to stand down, and sent a quick ping to Thundercracker to keep position.

After a moment, the taller mech just shrugged casually. "Your wingmate seems to believe that shuttles are fat afts who don't know how to do anything else besides stand around and get in the way," he finally replied, his voice now slightly edged with irritation. He turned his gaze back to Skywarp. "So I'm going to teach him a lesson." He smirked again. "That is, if you wouldn't mind, Air Commander."

_::Slag it all!::_ Thundercracker angrily sent over comms. _::Skywarp just had to go and shoot his mouth off in front of the resident sociopath.::_

Stormraiser couldn't help but be somewhat irritated by this turn of affairs himself. He'd warned Skywarp long ago not to anger the shuttles, any of them. They were the mechs least likely to put up with his pranks, and could make life difficult for the rest of the Decepticons in retaliation. And Lunarion was known to be very...creative...in his payback methods. Those who'd been on the receiving end usually never did so twice. Those who'd stayed sane, anyway. The mech was quiet, but there was certainly a processor in that head of his. A twisted one. Stormraiser and Thundercracker had once discussed the mech, speculating whether the shuttle had taken lessons from Vortex or if he'd always been that way and had simply hidden his true nature from everyone else.

But he could yell at Skywarp later. Right now, he had to focus on the matter at hand.

"Actually, I would mind," he stated firmly. "You know as well as I do that we have no medics right now, Lunarion. And he is considered useful by Megatron for his Sigma ability. Our leader wouldn't be pleased to hear that you have damaged him in any way."

Lunarion snorted. "He also wouldn't be pleased to hear that Skywarp was complaining about his orders, either," the shuttle replied coolly, in a lower voice. "Or that you and Thundercracker didn't stop him for a few kliks. I'm sure it wouldn't bother our Lord if someone dealt with the matter."

Stormraiser stiffened. How could Lunarion have overheard them, considering how far across the room he'd been? Had he caught something as he'd passed by? Simply made a shrewd guess? Or...had someone who was nearby overheard, then comm.'ed and told him? 

Whatever the answer was, the situation had suddenly taken a turn that the Decepticon Air Commander didn't like at all.

The shuttle smiled coldly. "In fact, I could tell him that's why I grabbed him in the first place," he continued. "Considering how...popular...your wingmate is, I don't think anyone here would support him were he to get in trouble."

"You'd still be punished for your actions," Stormraiser pointed out in a tight voice. "And Laserbeak is watching."

"And Laserbeak likely recorded every word that passed between you and your Trinemates," the gray mech retorted. "But, I would be willing to forget this incident...With the proper incentive."

Thundercracker spoke now, in a hard tone. "And what would that 'incentive' be?"

The smile faded from the gray shuttle's face, and he gazed at the navy jet for a moment with blank optics before turning his gaze back to Stormraiser. "I have my own score to settle with that Seeker you encountered. Agree to cede your claim to me once Megatron decides the mech is no longer useful as bait, and I'll forget your wingmate's comment."

Stormraiser growled. "You dare to make such a demand of a superior officer?!"

Lunarion just shrugged. "As you said, Laserbeak is watching. How much of this 'discussion' do you suppose he's already sent to Soundwave?"

Both Seekers froze, Stormraiser inwardly cursing once more. Forget not wanting to train another Trinemate, he would kill Skywarp himself for putting both he and Thundercracker in this position.

"Very well," Stormraiser finally replied through clenched teeth. "The Neutral is yours. When Megatron has decided his usefulness is at an end, of course."

"Of course," the shuttle replied with another smirk. Without another word, he let go of Skywarp, who hit the floor with a yelp. Then he turned and left the Rec Room as silently as he'd apparently come in.

Stormraiser glared at the other mechs in the room as Thundercracker moved to assist their Trinemate in getting to his feet. Slowly, they moved away or simply shifted their gazes from the three Seekers.

As his glare moved over the spot where Laserbeak was sitting, his optics widened fractionally.

The smaller mech was nowhere to be seen.

He growled softly as realization hit him, then turned to his wingmates. "Let's go," he snapped, then stalked towards the door way of the Rec Room, not even bothering to check to see if either the other jets were following him.

"Hey, slow down, Storm!" Skywarp called after him the other two moved as quickly as they could to catch up.

Finally, the green-gray jet just stopped and whirled around, glaring at both his Trinemates as they reached him.

"Geez, Storm. What got into your intakes and died? I mean..." the black jet was cut off by his Trineleader grabbing him around the neck and slamming him against the wall.

"You fool," he hissed.

"Stormraiser, what's going on?" asked Thundercracker, now concerned. "Besides Skywarp getting us blackmailed, that is?" He shot their Third a glare.

The Decepticon SIC turned his glare to his Second Wing. "We were set up," he snarled.

His Trinemates just stared back. "You're sure?" Thundercracker replied, an edge to his voice.

"Positive. Laserbeak disappeared right after Lunarion let Skywarp go," his Trineleader answered.

There was silence for a long klik as the other two processed what they'd been told. Thundercracker's optics narrowed as he put it together with the recent events. "You think Laserbeak overheard us and told Lunarion what we were saying," he said slowly.

Stormraiser nodded sharply in Thundercracker's direction. "Yes. Then he made sure that Skywarp would run into him, knowing that Skywarp would be just irritated enough to not be paying attention to his surroundings."

"And that we would come to his defence the moment he shot his mouth off and was attacked," finished the navy jet grimly.

Stormraiser nodded again.

"But that makes no sense!" protested their Third, struggling in his wingmate's grasp. "Why would it matter to _him_ whether or not we kill Starscream eventually? He doesn't even _know_ the guy!"

Stormraiser turned to glare at his wingmate. "Does it matter?" he said viciously. "The point is, I _told_ you to shut your mouth in there, Skywarp! I've also told you time and again not to insult the shuttles! Lunarion _knew_ your reputation in that regard, _knew_ you were unhappy about what had happened with Starscream, and used you to blackmail us into giving up our claim! We would have been better off arguing our case to Megatron!"

"Skywarp does have a point, though," their wingmate interrupted. "Why would Lunarion care at all? And here's a better one: just how did he get Laserbeak to help him, considering he's normally loyal to Soundwave alone?"

Those were good questions, conceded the Decepticon SIC grimly. "I don't know, Thundercracker. I just don't know."

But he would find out, he swore inwardly.

_No one_ made Stormraiser look like a fool and got away with it.

With a growl, he released his wingmate. "Let's go," he hissed. "We will speak of this later."

He turned and strode down the corridor once more, his wingmates following in step behind him.

Lunarion would pay. He would make sure of it.

Personally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a little lighter, I promise. ^.^


	12. June 1984 - Mending Fences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the lighter chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> This takes place roughly two weeks following the previous chapter. Is also a little longer chapter.

* * *

_A quarrel between friends, when made up, adds a new tie to friendship._ \- Saint Francis de Sales

 _You better know that in the end_  
_It's better to say too much_  
_Then never say what you need to say again_ \- John Mayer, _Say_

* * *

_*ping*_

_::Hey, Starscream. This is Wheeljack again. Just let me know when you get this, 'kay?::_

Starscream, who'd been working on some schematics for a defensive weapon (just in case, now that both factions were probably looking for him), dropped the datapad he'd been using on the floor, causing the images to short out. He growled.

_That is what? The one hundred twenty-first time now that he's tried to message me?_

In the twenty-three Earth days since he'd fled the Autobot base, Wheeljack had been pretty persistent in trying to reach him. It had started the evening after he'd gotten back to his ship. At first, he'd tried to ignore it, turning his focus to resting and trying to come up with a course of action of what to do next, now that he was apparently a moving target for Autobots and Decepticons alike. It had helped that with Wheeljack doing it once a day, it was easily ignored.

Then Wheeljack seemed to have come to the conclusion that since Starscream wasn't answering him, it would be a good idea to turn up the frequency of his sends. Around day four, it shot from one over the course of a planetary day to five.

Starscream had done his best to ignore the pings, moving through his day as best he could while staying aboard his ship: watching the news feeds, slipping outside to simply feel the air on his wings _after_ he knew it was dark, checking the shields and weaponry of his vessel just in case unwanted company came calling, and working on the personal weapon for when he finally felt comfortable to go outside on his own again...

He wasn't going to get caught unawares again, he swore.

From time to time, he'd also considered the option of leaving. Now that Cybertronians were known to this world, it wouldn't be such an issue to disappear and stay away, leaving the planet to this war. No matter how many humans came to support the Autobots and/or became their allies, there were always going to be some that blamed them for any damages. That oil rig attack? Case in point. While some cheered the Autobots on for saving those aboard the rig when it was attacked, some felt that the damage had been far worse once the two sides engaged. Even one of those humans who'd been saved said the fire didn't start until after the Autobots arrived.

In the end, though, the tri-color jet knew he couldn't leave. Not right now. He didn't know what it was, but he just had the feeling he'd regret it seriously if he left the planet. Not to mention that he'd come to care for it over the long vorns he'd lived there.

However, Wheeljack's constant pestering was seriously making him reconsider that option...

Starcream leaned down to pick up the datapad and turned it back on, feeling a small amount of relief when he saw that the schematics had only lost a few of the details he'd added.

 _Good_ , he thought. At least there wouldn't be any major problems in reconstructing the information. That was the last thing he needed right now.

However, he needed to deal with Wheeljack first. The mech seemed to have forgotten that Starscream had limited patience when it came to being pestered. Not to mention he was still slagged off at the mech for joining the Autobots. Payback was in order.

But how should he go about it?

Starscream laid the datapad on the table to his right and got up from his chair, walking slowly around the lab he'd set up, hands behind his back.

It had to be something every bit as annoying as the pings. But what?

On his third circuit, he stopped as an idea finally occurred to him.

A slow, nearly evil, grin spread across his face.

Wheeljack wasn't going to know what hit him.

* * *

_ Somewhere along US 26, en route to Portland, OR _

"That's quite the story you've told us there, Wheeljack," Sparkplug said once Wheeljack had finished telling them the story of how he'd met the Seeker who'd "escaped" the Autobot base a few weeks before. He shook his head at the memory of that story. He and Spike had arrived in Bumblebee just about ten minutes after the Neutral (as the Autobots had referred to him) had made his sudden exit from the _Ark_. The whole base was in an uproar over it, with many wanting to go find the Seeker before he caused any trouble. Fortunately, Optimus Prime had put a quick end to that discussion, saying that the Seeker was very unlikely to go to the Decepticons, considering he'd been beaten nearly to death by them, and under the circumstances, it would be best to leave him be for now. He'd also made clear that if he was seen, simply to report the sighting, but there were to be _no_ attempts to confront him. If he chose to come back or contact them, it would be his own choice and not one forced on him. He'd looked at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe very firmly when he'd said that.

There had been some grumbles, but no one had argued with the Autobot leader. Later, Ratchet had told he and Spike what had happened. Spike had been indignant, but Sparkplug had to admit he had some sympathy for the guy. Couldn't have been easy to have lived the way he had, displaced by war and finally finding some peace eventually, then one day waking up to find it had arrived pretty much on your doorstep. Then being beaten, and before having a chance to recover, told you should move to a "safer" place.

Sparkplug had fought in Vietnam and had witnessed similar scenes. Most warnings hadn't been taken well, as he recalled. At least the jet hadn't attacked them, and had just fled.

Wheeljack, though, had been pretty close-mouthed on the subject, even after a meeting he'd had with the Autobot Command team on the subject. Then there'd been a few skirmishes with the Decepticons in the few weeks since then, and the excitement over the Neutral had died down. But finally, they'd gotten a chance to ask him what had been discussed, if he was free to tell it.

He'd told them, which led to Spike asking how he'd met the guy, which Wheeljack had just finished telling.

"So what now?" Sparkplug asked curiously. He couldn't imagine that the other Cybertronian (Starscream, Wheeljack had called him) had been overly happy to see his old friend again under the circumstances, something that Sparkplug could at least sympathize with Wheeljack over. Not easy for a soldier to have an old civilian friend turn away from you like that. That had happened all too often after Sparkplug had come back from Vietnam.

However, Wheeljack's response surprised him.

"I've been calling him!" the Lancia said cheerfully. "Been sending him communication pings every day for the last few weeks! He'll respond sooner or later."

Sparkplug and Spike exchanged looks. "Every day?" Sparkplug asked.

"Yep! Several times a day, in fact!"

Spike groaned and Sparkplug shook his head. He liked Wheeljack, and he did sympathize with him, but even he knew what he'd just heard was a bad idea after what he'd been told of this Starscream's temper.

"Not a good idea, Wheeljack," Sparkplug said, concerned. "It might just be making him angrier."

Wheeljack's reply didn't do anything to dispel that concern. "Ah, Starscream's got a sense of humor. He won't mind."

Just a moment later, music suddenly came blaring through Wheeljack's speakers at high volume: _"Oh, Mickey! You so fine! You so fine, you blow my mind! Hey, Mickey! Hey, Mickey!"_

The reactions were instantaneous: Wheeljack nearly skidded off the road, while Spike and Sparkplug clapped their hands over their ears.

"Wheeljack, what the Hell?!" Sparkplug shouted, his voice nearly drowned out by the loud song.

"It's not me!" Wheeljack yelped back, trying in vain to turn his volume down or change the station. Unfortunately, every time he tried it was seized back by an unseen hand. For about fifteen minutes this continued, until just as suddenly as it started, the music cut off, leaving behind dead air.

Slowly, both humans moved their hands from their ears, and Wheeljack's erratic path straightened out.

"What was that?" Spike finally put voice to the question that was bothering them all.

"I don't know," Wheeljack replied, a bit shakily.

"Hello, Wheeljack," a raspy voice suddenly sounded out of the speakers, startling both humans and nearly sending Wheeljack off the road again. "Enjoy my reply to the one hundred twenty-one pings you sent me?"

Sparkplug and Spike's eyes both widened at that comment. "One hundred twenty-one pings? Wheeljack," Sparkplug groaned. No wonder they'd just gotten one of the more annoying songs ever created blasted into their ears.

"Uh, sorry?" Wheeljack said a bit sheepishly. "I just wanted to talk with you about what happened at the Autobot base, that's all."

"So you figured sending me constant messages would be a good idea." was the sarcastic response.

"Something like that?" Still in the same sheepish tone.

Spike facepalmed, while Sparkplug tried to resist the urge to do the same thing. Wheeljack really wasn't helping his case.

Something the other speaker also realized, judging by what he said next: "Wheeljack, at the moment I am seriously considering playing every annoying song I have through your communication systems. And believe me," the voice now held a sharp edge of irritation, "I have _quite_ the collection after over one hundred thousand vorns, so I suggest you choose your next words very carefully."

"Vorns?" asked Spike curiously.

"Our term for your years," Wheeljack responded. "Though I haven't figured out the conversion amount yet."

This time, the being on the other end seemed to have finally realized that Wheeljack wasn't alone. "Wheeljack, who is with you?" There was now a very suspicious tone in the other mech's voice.

"Ummm...Some human friends of mine?" Wheeljack hedged, hoping the mention of them would be enough to keep Starscream from going through with his threat. He really didn't want to explain to either Bumblebee or Optimus later that they had been deafened because of him going against the Prime's order about leaving the Seeker alone.

For a klik or two, there was silence on the other end, followed by what sounded like a low growl. "You are a slagger," Starscream hissed.

"But you enjoy my company anyway," Wheeljack said cheekily. "By the way, how'd you manage to hack my systems like that?" The last time they'd seen each other, Starscream hadn't had that ability, as far as the Engineer knew.

"You're pushing your luck, Wheeljack." was the rejoinder. "As for how I learned to hack, I happened to run across an organic who was very skilled at it. I did a favor for him, he taught me what he knew as payment. It came in quite handy sometimes. And no, I am not teaching you how to do it."

"Awww," Wheeljack pouted, earning a small chuckle from both father and son.

"I'm ending this call now, Wheeljack." By this time, the tone indicated that the speaker was very nearly at the end of his patience. "Unless you have something intelligent to add, don't call me again. Or I _will_ play those songs."

"Wait!" Wheeljack yelped, realizing that he might be losing his last chance to talk to Starscream.

"Yes?" Asked very acidly now.

"Really, Starscream, I just want to talk with you. We don't even have to talk about what happened at the base. I just want to know what happened with you and how you ended up here."

Silence.

"Look, I've got lots of news to share, too. Been dying to tell you lots of gossip about what happened before the war with a lot of our colleagues. Speaking of them, aren't you interested at all about hearing about how we ended up where we did?" Wheeljack knew he was playing a little dirty here, but he was hoping that Starscream's innate curiosity would overpower his anger just enough for him to be reasonable.

Even if Starscream wanted nothing to do with him afterwards, which he could understand somewhat after hearing about what Starscream had said to Optimus and Ratchet, he at least needed to try. For Percy and Cosmos' sakes, as well as his own.

More silence for a few kliks, then an exasperated huff followed by: "Fine. Meet me at these coordinates once you've dropped off the humans wherever it is you were taking them." This comment was followed by a string of numbers. "I will meet you there and give you five kliks to speak your piece. If I don't like what you have to say, then don't call me again. Clear?"

"Yes, Starscream," Wheeljack replied quickly. "But I can't promise I won't send text comments," he couldn't help but add cheekily.

A snarl was his only reply just before the comm. was cut off.

Spike was the first to speak. "Why can't we meet him? I mean, if he doesn't mind humans..."

Sparkplug was the one to reply. "He's not really happy with Wheeljack and the Autobots right now, Spike. I agree that he probably won't hurt us, but considering he just blasted our eardrums out with that song about five times over, not to mention how he sounded there, I don't think he's in a really good mood right now. Maybe later." Though privately he thought that it might end up being unlikely, if it turned out that Wheeljack wasn't able to patch things up.

Spike shrugged, with a kind of half-grin. "Well, look at it this way, Dad. At least it wasn't Cold Slither."

Sparkplug groaned.

* * *

_ Lolo Pass, Cascades Range, Oregon _

It hadn't been an easy drive, reflected Wheeljack about an hour later, but it was worth it, if only to tell Hound about this place. After dropping Spike and Sparkplug off at their home, he'd tracked a route to the coordinates he'd been given. He'd been a bit startled when the road had changed from pavement into gravel, forcing him to slow down, but beyond that, he'd had no problems getting there.

The trail seemed to be little used, from what he could tell. At least by motor traffic. On either side were plenty of trees. Overhead were some odd looking metal frames with wires connecting them to each other. Wheeljack wondered what their purpose was. He'd have to ask Sparkplug about them later on...Not too far away was a craggy looking rock formation with snow on it. Something that seemed odd in this warmer weather.

It seemed to be the type of place that Hound would enjoy seeing, Wheeljack knew. Except for maybe the metal frames.

"The humans call it Mount Hood," came a voice from behind him, causing him to jump and reach for his subspace for a weapon, only to stop when he turned and saw Starscream, staring just beyond him at the craggy peak.

"Really?" asked Wheeljack, still a little unnerved.

Starscream nodded half-distractedly. "Yes. It's named after a human that another held in some respect." He shrugged. "There are many places like that on this world." He focused on Wheeljack now. "But I didn't agree to talk with you simply to give you a history lesson."

Wheeljack shook his head. "No, you didn't," he agreed. He pulled his hand out of his subspace and took a good look at his old friend. From what he could see, Starscream hadn't yet changed his alternate mode to the one matching that of the Decepticon Seekers. And his features looked worn and tired. Time hadn't been kind to him, Wheeljack figured; especially not if he'd had a life like the one that Optimus and Ratchet had related.

"You gave me five kliks to try and explain," he began quietly. "But it might take longer than that. So much happened after you left, Starscream."

A sad, bitter look appeared in Starscream's optics. "I've heard more than you think, Jack," he said flatly. "The refugees told me plenty. Every group I met had something new to add to the whole sorry tale of the war."

He looked away for a moment. "After I first heard about Vos and then was turned away from Cybertron, I had to wait fifteen hundred vorns before I learned anything. I thought it was torture, not knowing." A bitter half-laugh came from the jet. He turned his head back to face the other scientist. "I know better now. The more I heard, the less I wanted to."

Wheeljack...didn't quite know what to say to that. Seeing his friend unable to respond, Starscream just shook his head and continued. "And the way the universe was shutting us out didn't make things any better. I wasn't exaggerating a single thing I told your leader or medic. We had to create our own lives from scratch and few worlds wanted to have anything to do with us. Most still don't. As for the Galactic Council, they have no interest in helping restore our world." A mirthless smile appeared on his face. "Something about not wanting to assist our people in becoming a threat again, I believe. They seem to prefer us being scattered. I doubt they'll be happy when they find out that the war has reignited."

Wheeljack's head fins flickered dark gray as he took in all his friend was saying. "We didn't know, Starscream," he said now. "You have to believe that. We had no idea what was going on with the Neutrals after they left Cybertron."

Starscream looked at him steadily, the same mirthless smile on his face. "But you did know what was happening with them on Cybertron. How they were being called cowards by both sides. Killed by one or treated as pariahs by the other, simply because they didn't want to take part in the fight. Even those too young to fight, or the elders. Am I wrong?"

Wheeljack shook his own head. "You aren't." He'd known. He'd heard plenty of slag-talking in the various Commisaries at the bases he'd lived at during the war. He and Perceptor had tried saying something for a time whenever they'd heard, mainly because they did have personal knowledge of a Neutral out there. But no one had wanted to hear any defense for those they'd deemed cowards, so they'd stopped trying. He admitted as much to the jet.

Starscream's optics brightened in rage. "Give me a reason, then, Jack. Just tell me why I shouldn't walk away now and not have anything to do with you again. Or Perceptor and Cosmos, assuming they're both with you."

Wheeljack just let out a soft huff of air from his intakes, pondering his answer carefully before he replied. "Perceptor and I joined the Autobots along with Beachcomber and Cosmos right after Crystal City went down. We'd been transferred to Iacon about half a vorn before it was attacked. We joined because we just couldn't stand what we were seeing anymore. We believed we could make a difference..." His voice trailed off.

Starscream snorted. "Did you?" He doubted that anything could have made a difference by that point, considering how many city-states had already gone down. Perhaps only the death of either of the faction leaders could have done it. Or perhaps not. By the time Crystal City died, the fighting had been going on long enough that it was unlikely either side had known _how_ to stop. And by now, the Seeker imagined that even if it did, there was too much hatred within each faction for their enemy to really create a true peace.

"I'd like to believe we did," Wheeljack replied. "I have to believe that, Starscream. I have to believe that we slowed down the Decepticons, that we managed to keep them from winning everything, because the alternative isn't pleasant."

Starscream shook his head. "A dried out husk of a planet isn't pleasant to look at, Jack. Take my word for it. I've seen what Cybertron looks like now. And this world didn't ask to be a part of your war. Any damage you cause will be worse, with more casualties. No matter how careful you and the other Autobots will try to be, there will always be humans hurt or killed. It's inevitable.

"While I don't doubt you will have grateful allies, like those two I saw on the newsfeeds the day I learned the war had come here, take my word for it, Jack; there are as many humans who will come to hate Cybertronians in general. And if they become angry enough, they _will_ retaliate. They have the capability to do so. I've seen their weapons advance at a rapid rate these past one hundred of their years. While not as powerful as the weapons some other worlds have come up with, their current weaponry is capable of destroying this world if another war between them is ignited. And they're gaining new skills and knowledge at a very rapid rate. And the greed of some...Don't think that there aren't those who won't try to use Cybertronians in some way for their own profit."

Wheeljack was quiet a moment, taking in all his friend had to say. He canted his head slightly to the left. "I hear what you're saying, but using that logic, if we don't keep trying to stop the Decepticons, then this world will be completely destroyed anyway. Megatron wants to drain this world, Starscream. Even if we do make enemies here, it'll be worth it in the end if we can save as much as we can. And maybe find a way to get home and repair it. Wouldn't that make it worth it? Even a little bit?"

Starscream didn't reply for a moment. His gaze shifted to the mountain behind Wheeljack. "You make it sound so simple," he whispered. "But it's not, Wheeljack. It hasn't been since Vos was attacked." He looked at the other mech. "The humans have a saying: 'You can't go home again'. Even if you did fix it, so much is gone. It won't ever come back, and all the Neutrals know this. It's why they didn't return to Cybertron when they heard the war had moved off the planet."

The Lancia's headfins blinked dark green as he nodded. "Gotcha. But we still need to try." He took a step forward. "If we don't, then _two_ worlds will be destroyed, not one. Maybe we owe it to Cybertron to keep the same thing from happening to Earth. We need to draw the line somewhere."

Starscream just shook his head, anger long since slipped away. "Point made. Just don't ask me to join you. I can't do that, Jack. I've seen what war can do to friends and family." He winced, remembering Thundercracker, Skywarp and Stormraiser's expressions before beating him. "I won't become what they have. Or you, for that matter. And you can't tell me you _haven't_ changed, so don't even try."

Wheeljack just nodded quietly. "Yeah," he agreed. "And I'll pass along your warning about the humans. I know Prowl had concerns about trusting them completely, so I think at least he will listen."

Starscream just smiled sadly. "We'll see soon enough, I imagine."

For a moment the two just stood in silence before Wheeljack spoke again. "You know," Wheeljack began thoughtfully, "I don't think I've told you that gossip I promised you."

"No, you haven't," the jet replied slowly, acknowledging his friend's change of topic. "So what _has_ been going on with the three of you since I left Cybertron?"

Wheeljack grinned behind his mask and his headfins flashed yellow. He knew just where to start. "Well, I'll start with Perceptor and Beachcomber."

Starscream's optics widened a moment, then he grinned.

"Really? Do tell..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used:  
> "Mickey" by Toni Basil
> 
> Comment regarding Cold Slither was made at [grayseeker's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grayseeker/pseuds/grayseeker) suggestion. Article about it can be found at TFWiki. More on it is found at www.joeheadquarters.com.


	13. June 1984 - Meetings and a New Resolve

* * *

_"Part broken - part whole, you begin again."_ \- Jeanette Winterson

* * *

_ The  _ Ark _, later that same day_

"So let me get this straight." Prowl leaned forward at his desk. "Instead of listening to Prime and leaving the Neutral...Starscream...alone for now, you decided it would be a good idea to ping him. Over one hundred times. After which he decided to retaliate while humans were present in your altmode."

Wheeljack, sitting in the seat in front of the Co-SIC's desk, grinned sheepishly behind his facemask, and his headfins flashed pink. "Um...Something like that?" At Prowl's flat stare, he blurted out, "Well, in his defense, he didn't know that humans were in me...He was kind of mad at me about that, by the way...And well, it worked, didn't it? He agreed to talk with me."

Prowl leaned back in his chair, offlining his optics, and pinching the bridge of his nose. When Wheeljack had requested to speak with him after he'd returned to base, this had _not_ been what he had expected to hear. "That's not the point, Wheeljack. Prime gave an order based off of the Seeker's reaction to our presence. He wanted to try and allow the mech some time to adjust to the fact we were here, in the hopes that he would be willing to speak with us eventually. On his own, Wheeljack. _Without_ any harrassment or pressure applied."

Wheeljack's smile faded. "Then Optimus would have been waiting a long time," he replied tersely.

Prowl onlined his optics and looked at Wheeljack sharply. "Excuse me?" he asked coldly, raising a browridge.

It was Wheeljack's turn to lean forward. "You remember what I said at that meeting, Prowl? You know, the one right after Starscream made his escape from the _Ark_?"

Prowl nodded. He remembered the meeting quite well. After Prime and Ratchet had given their reports on the confrontation in the Medbay, Ironhide had grumbled some comment about "fragging, ungrateful Neutrals". And just a moment after that comment, a thoughtful looking Jazz had been the one who'd questioned just why the Seeker had not made any sudden movements until Wheeljack had stepped in the room. At that point all the attention had shifted to the Chief Engineer, who had just leaned back in his seat, let out a soft huff of air through his vents and, after a klik of silence, had proceeded to tell everyone in the room just why the other mech had reacted the way he had at the sight of him.

It had been quite the bombshell, to be sure, as the Praxian recalled. Everyone had been shocked into silence by Wheeljack's tale. Ironhide had been the first to recover and demand of the scientist "why the Pit hadn't he ever mentioned he'd known a Seeker for frag's sake?!" Before Prime could intervene, Wheeljack's optics had flashed and he'd retorted right back that it was because he'd felt everyone would react just like the Weapons Master had.

For his own part, Prowl believed there was no way to know that for sure, as there were those Autobots willing to keep an open mind, knowing the old rumors of Seekers escaping as well as he did. Even so, Starscream's words had confirmed his earlier suspicions that any other Neutral surviving Seekers likely would not want to have anything to do with their former friends and kin, not even to fight them.

It was a blow to the Autobots in terms of potential lost firepower, he'd felt at the time, but by the same credit, at least they didn't have to worry about more Seekers coming in on the Decepticon side.

Focusing his attention back to the present, he said aloud: "I do. Elaborate."

Wheeljack once more leaned back. "I told you about how Starscream and I knew each other, but there are other things that I didn't mention at the time. I would have, but Ironhide's interruption derailed that."

He rubbed his face for a moment, trying to figure out how to put this in tactful terms. "I'm sure you guessed from the fact I told you that Starscream was a scientific explorer that he's extremely intelligent and clever. But what I didn't add was that he has a temper, Prowl. A dangerous one. And between Stormraiser's actions and Prime's 'request', we awakened it. He's also stubborn and can hold a grudge forever, believe me, I've seen him do this."

Prowl frowned. "Are you saying he will attack us?" If that was so...

The scientist shook his head quickly. "No. Not if we don't give him reason to."

"And yet, you did," the black and white replied dryly.

"Because I knew that if he was going to get angry with somebody, it should be someone who knows enough about him and his personality to be able to reason with him if he goes off. You guys are strangers to him. I'm not," he finished.

Prowl rubbed at his optics. He couldn't deny the logic of Wheeljack's statement, and yet..."While I understand, the fact remains you did go against a direct order, Wheeljack. I am going to have to tell Prime."

"Gotcha," the Lancia said quietly. "But when you do that, you can also tell him what Starscream told me about the people of this world."

 _That_ got Prowl's attention. "And what exactly did he say?"

Wheeljack was silent for a moment, looking down at his lap. For a klik, he said nothing. Then he looked up squarely at his fellow Autobot's optics. "He said in effect that we need to be careful. That while he acknowledges that we will have allies, he also confirmed your suspicions that there might be those who would exploit us or try to find a way to destroy us if they decide we need to be dealt with. He referred to their weaponry when he said that. That while it didn't match our own or that of other races, it could easily destroy their own world. He didn't give details on what type of weapon it was, but I'm assuming pretty slagging dangerous if it's that powerful."

Prowl's expression became grim. "Anything else?" If the humans had weaponry that could be that lethal, even to themselves...

"That they apparently learn quickly. We got into other topics right after he said that, but I did remember to ask about what he meant before we parted." He looked away for a moment, then looked back at Prowl. "He replied that they didn't develop sentience until about twelve thousand of their years ago, which he said calculates to just over one hundred forty-four of our vorns. Plus, he also said that they developed the weapon I mentioned earlier less than a vorn ago."

Silence fell for a few kliks, then..."I see," the Praxian said quietly. He leaned back in his chair for a moment, rubbing his chin. While he could see the cause for concern, he wasn't unaware that this information could also prove valuable in dealing with the humans in future. He looked again at Wheeljack. "Did he say how long he'd been on this planet?"

Wheeljack nodded."Forty-three thousand vorns, or about 3.6 million of their years."

"So he'd be in a good position to know how best to deal with the humans," Prowl said thoughtfully. While Starscream may not be willing to fight for them, the fact he had lived among the people of this world for so long meant he could be a source of information that they so sorely needed concerning the customs and cultures of Earth, not to mention its governments. Meaning it would give them an advantage in their dealings with the humans, something else that was badly needed. Particularly now, with their ties being so new. 

Prime might desire to protect the humans, but if even only a portion of what the Seeker said was true, then the humans in the government they were dealing with could use that desire against them in any demands they made.

Prowl made a decision. "I'll let Prime know all of what you said, and make clear your actions were done in good cause," he stated. As Wheeljack seemed like he was about to say something, the black and white held up a hand. "One more thing. Would Starscream be willing to speak with the Autobots?"

Wheeljack thought a moment. "He might be. I'll get in touch with him and ask. Just don't ask him to join the Autobots. Or make another request for him move into the _Ark_. He made it clear to me that he's not interested in either of those options."

Prowl nodded. "I'll also inform Prime of that," he replied neutrally.

Wheeljack nodded in reply and got up to leave the office. As soon as he was gone, Prowl once more leaned back in his seat, pondering. It would certainly have made things somewhat easier if Starscream had been agreeable to either of those options, since they would have had quicker access to the information he held. Given his response to Wheeljack, though (and Prowl would admit privately that what Starscream did would have earned even the Twins' respect), not to mention his earlier words to Prime and Ratchet, the Dodge Charger could see no point in pushing the issue. He had no desire to personally find out what the Seeker was capable of when he was pushed too far.

 _And in any case_ , he thought as he rose from his seat to head for Prime's office, _one must take one's victories where one can._ And there was no denying that Starscream as an information source and possible ambassador to the Neutrals would be extremely useful to them. Likely more so if he was allowed to keep his autonomy in exchange for his information.

Still, there was a chance Starscream could refuse, just on principle, which meant they would have to find a bargaining chip to use as leverage, Prowl realized as he headed down the corridor.

But the situation with Starscream could wait for now.

First, he needed to speak with Prime.

* * *

_::Let me get this straight::_ , Starscream said coolly, right after Wheeljack had posed his question. _::You want me to speak with your leader,_ after _I've told you I have no interest whatsoever in having any involvement in your war. After I made it clear to your leader what I thought of him and the war.::_

 _::Something like that::_ , Wheeljack replied quietly, knowing from the other's tone of voice that he was walking the proverbial minefield. Starscream might be willing to talk with him now that they'd come to an understanding, but that didn't mean the privilege extended to anyone else involved on either side of the line.

 _::And why should I?::_ the jet hissed over the comm. _::Isn't it bad enough I have to live in hiding now? Bad enough that I'm going to be a target for the Decepticons whenever I_ do _go outside just for refusing to join them, now you want me to paint an even bigger target on my back for possibly being an Autobot sympathizer?! You know what I told you earlier!::_

Wheeljack sighed softly. _::Yeah, I know. But once I told Prowl your warning about the humans, he suddenly got pretty interested in speaking to you. I think he wants to know what else you know about them.::_

 _::I know a lot, Jack.::_ Starscream snarled. _::It doesn't mean I'm willing to share it with anyone besides you. Your commanders should be glad I'm willing to do_ that _much. I don't even have to tell you anything if I don't want to.::_

Wheeljack grimaced. This wasn't going well, he reflected, but he knew as well as Prowl did that they needed whatever information Starscream could provide. He decided to change tactics. _::No, you don't::_ , he confirmed. _::But you said yourself that there were humans who would try to exploit and manipulate us if they thought they could get away with it. You've stayed in hiding in part because of that, I'm guessing.::_

Silence on the other end was his only reply. Suspecting he'd guessed correctly, Wheeljack pushed his advantage. _::You may not like this war, Starscream. You may not like any of either faction besides me, Percy and Cosmos. But I think deep down that no matter what you think of any of this situation, the last thing you want to see is our people used and taken advantage of for no other reason than because someone thinks they can. You told Prime in so many words that Neutrals were being treated just like that while wandering. You didn't care for what was happening to them or yourself, judging from your words, so why would you want someone treating_ any _Cybertronian like that, Neutral or otherwise?::_

A soft growl came over the comm this time. _::I see what you're doing, Wheeljack::_ , Starscream hissed. _::And you're pushing your luck.::_

 _::But I'm also telling the truth, aren't I?::_ the Lancia answered softly.

Starscream snarled, then said acidly, _::Yes, damn you.::_ After another moment of silence, he spoke again, still with a harsh tone. _::Fine. I'll meet with you, your leader and this Prowl in two solar cycles' time. But I swear to Primus, Jack...If they try to recruit me, you will_ not _like my response to that.::_

Wheeljack spoke hurriedly at hearing this threat. _::They won't. I told Prowl you wouldn't be interested in any such attempt. I promise, Starscream, they'll just talk to you about the humans.::_

Starscream grumbled something that Wheeljack couldn't quite catch, then said curtly, _::That had better be all.::_ A moment later, a string of numbers came over the comm. _::I'll be there at approximately midday two solars from now, and will wait two of this planet's hours. No more than that. If none of you show up by then, I'm leaving, and you won't be hearing from me again.::_

 _::Gotcha::_ the engineer replied, giving an internal sigh of relief. _::I'll make sure they're there, Starscream.::_

 _::They'd better be::_ , snapped the jet, who cut off the comm. a moment later.

Wheeljack let out a heavy gust of air through his vents. That could have gone better, he thought. He hadn't liked taking that course of action, and it was obvious that Starscream had recognized exactly what he was doing, too. He'd be lucky if Starscream was willing to speak to him again after this.

But at least Starscream had given them a chance to talk, and that was all they needed.

Wheeljack sent a brief text message to Prowl with the results of the "chat".

What happened next was up to Optimus.

The scientist just hoped things went smoothly.

* * *

_ Two Days Later, Near Crater Lake, Oregon _

_This is not going to end well_ , the Lancia thought wearily, his face in his hands.

About eight breems ago, he, Optimus and Prowl had arrived at the foot of a mountain not too far away from a shining blue body of liquid. Again, it hadn't been an easy trip out there along the roads, and the three of them had ended up transforming and using their anti-gravs in order to travel the remaining distance to the chosen location. As promised, Starscream was waiting for them. He'd nodded coldly in confirmation when Optimus had said his name, but said nothing in reply. After which Prowl had introduced himself and the discussions began.

At first, the talks had been civil, Starscream curtly answering some of their basic questions about the humans, and handing over datapads with copies of information regarding tribal country-states and their cultures, languages and governments. Then he'd turned to leave, at which point Prime had once more asked Starscream to move into the _Ark_...

Since then, Starscream had been laying into the Prime. It had been going on for three breems now, Starscream calling Optimus every name he could think of, accusing him of using these talks as a ruse, saying things about his heritage that were less than complimentary (and Primus, Wheeljack didn't think some of those terms were even _Cybertronian_ )...And all the while Optimus just kept trying to calm him down, which only seemed to be riling Starscream up more.

With an inward sigh, Wheeljack comm.'ed Prowl. _::I thought you were going to tell Optimus it wouldn't be a good idea to ask him that again::_ , he said across the connection in an exhausted tone of voice.

 _::I did::_ , the Charger confirmed, sounding every bit as tired as the scientist, and who also seemed to have his own face in his hands. _::Apparently, he forgot.::_

Wheeljack refrained from groaning. Trust Optimus to do that, he thought shaking his head. _::Well, if you've got a good idea on how to handle this situation, Prowl, I think you should do it now, because I don't think he's going to want to deal with us ever again after this.::_

 _::Agreed::_ , said the Co-SIC. He lifted his face from his hands and cleared his intakes, gaining the attention of the two other mechs present.

He first looked at his leader. "Sir, if I might speak?" At Optimus' nod, he continued: "While I do understand why you've made the request of this Seeker to come to live at the _Ark_ , I don't believe he is interested, and given the responses of some of our mechs to the fact he's here, it's likely to cause some disruption even if he were willing to do so. Plus, considering he must have a ship of his own, it would be unwise to force him to leave it, as any empty vessel would be too tempting a target for Decepticons to escape this world."

Optimus Prime just looked at Prowl for a moment, then nodded once more, this time wearily. He didn't like the notion of leaving a Neutral to fend for himself, but he couldn't deny that Prowl had made good points in his arguments.

Now Prowl looked at Starscream. He'd done some thinking about what would constitute a good bargaining chip should one be required. One that would demonstrate to both Starscream and the other Neutrals that the Autobots would be willing to deal honestly with them in the future. He and Jazz had finally come up with one and he'd brought it along with him. Given Starscream's initial willingness to cooperate, he'd at first felt it to be unnecessary to hand over. Now, given Optimus' misstep, it seemed wise to give it to him after all.

He reached into his subspace, pulled out a few datapads and stepped forward to hand them to Starscream.

Starscream eyed them suspiciously. "What are these?" he said acidly.

Prowl just met his optics evenly. "Consider it a peace offering," was all he said in reply.

Starscream took one, and turned it on. The name "Simfur" appeared, followed by a list of designations. Starscream glanced at the date next to the city-state's name and his optics widened. He looked back up at Prowl. "Is this what I think it is?" he whispered, all traces of anger gone from his voice now.

Prowl nodded. "It is."

Starscream just stared at Prowl for a long moment, the other two mechs watching with curious looks in their optics. "This isn't a peace offering simply for me, is it?" Starscream said finally, still in a soft tone.

Prowl gave a nod in confirmation. "You are correct in your statements that we have not been fair to the Neutrals. I give you those lists in order that they may know that we did not forget them."

Starscream smiled mirthlessly. "It...will be a start," he replied. He put the datapads in his subspace. "Thank you for these."

Prowl nodded once more, but said nothing in reply.

Optimus now stepped forward.

"Starscream," he began calmly.

The jet turned a cold gaze to the Autobot Commander. "Yes?"

The semi gave a soft sigh. "I didn't intend to offend you with my invitation," he said finally. "My only wish was to make certain one Neutral was safe, as we have failed in our tasks to protect them before. I apologize for my words and hope you will be willing to give us a chance in the future."

Wheeljack held his intakes, waiting for Starscream's answer. For a moment, the tri-color jet said nothing, just stared at Optimus Prime with an unreadable expression in both face and optics.

Finally the Seeker turned away, but not before throwing a few more words over his shoulder. "'Deeds, not words', Optimus Prime. You say you wish to make peace with the Neutrals, but it will take more than words to heal the rift between they and your mechs. Wheeljack," he continued, "I'll be in touch."

Without another word, he turned and activated his thrusters, launching himself into the sky. The next thing they heard was the sound of transformation, and then he was gone.

Optimus sighed heavily at the sight of the Seeker disappearing into the distance. He turned to look at Prowl. "It would seem we have a lot of work ahead of us."

Prowl nodded, his face expressionless. "We do, but as he said, Prime, we've made a start."

Optimus nodded. "Let's head back to base. It's time we had a talk with our mechs."

Without another word, the three mechs headed back to the _Ark_.

* * *

Later that evening, Starscream sat at the desk in his room on the _Star Blazer_ , staring at the datapads he'd been given by Prowl.

_Primus._

This would indeed be a start, as he'd said to Prowl. So many times, when he'd brought the news of a downed city-state, he'd been asked if there had been any designations released. And so many times, he'd had to say there hadn't been. These lists at least would bring some confirmation, if nothing else.

But only the future would tell if the Autobots truly were serious about mending fences with the Neutrals. Of course, that would also mean some pride on their side being put away, he reflected.

He picked one up and turned it on. For a few minutes he scrolled through it, memorizing the names of the city-states in the datapad, then moved on to the next one.

On the third, he found the name "Vos". He looked through that list, which proved to be a list of the designations of Seekers who'd joined the Decepticons. A bitter smile came onto his face as he found the familiar designations of his siblings, along with Skywinder's and Acid Storm's.

 _Seems like Stormraiser wasn't lying after all_ , the jet thought bitterly. Even with him hearing it, there had been a small part of him that had hoped that Stormraiser had been lying about his siblings. Now he knew for sure that the other Seeker wasn't.

Not wanting to look at it anymore, Starscream shut off that datapad and looked for the one where he'd noticed the city-state name of Althex. He picked it up and began scrolling through the list.

One by one, he found the designations he was looking for and yet hoped wouldn't be there: _Solarion...Ionic...Silverblade...Stratos...Novae...Exor..._

_Jetfire._

Starscream off-lined his optics and leaned his head back.

For all he'd never gotten along with Skyfire's Creators, he'd hoped one day he'd be able to find out if they and those of Skyfire's Co-Creators left behind had also come to accept him as Stellarios and the others had, that somehow they'd been among the survivors. And he'd always hoped he'd have the chance to see Skyfire's Beta-Creator again. He'd had so much he'd wanted to say to the old mech.

But now he knew none of that was ever going to happen.

Starscream set down the datapad and shut it off.

For a long moment he sat in silence, his optics still off-line.

When he finally rose, he picked up the datapads and placed them in a small cabinet beside his berth.

He would have to take the news eventually. He knew this.

But for now...

_"Skyfire thought a lot of you, Starscream. Don't let him down."_

A grim smile crossed Starscream's features.

_"I won't let you down. I promise."_

Now it was time to make a stand.

_No more running._

With new resolve, Starscream headed for his lab.

It was time to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who haven't read Spark of My Spark, I am giving clarification on the OC names used here for Skyfire's kin:
> 
> Solarion - Skyfire's Sire  
> Ionic - Skyfire's Carrier  
> Novae - Skyfire's Co-Creator  
> Exor - Novae's mate  
> Silverblade - Skyfire's Co-Creator  
> Stratos - Silverblade's mate


	14. July 1984 - Awakening, part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here begins the moment you've all been waiting for.
> 
> There will be references to the episodes Divide and Conquer along with the episode following it, Fire in the Sky. While the action will be a deviation from canon, as expected, some events will run very similarly. These chapters will make it clear the reason behind Lunarion's presence in the story.
> 
> Now, without further ado, I give you the 14th chapter of Missing Piece.

* * *

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all/Then I hope there's someone out there/Who can bring me back to you_ – The Calling, _Wherever You Will Go_

* * *

_It's strange how quickly things can change_ , thought Starscream as he sat in the back corner of the Rec Room in the Autobot base, watching the other mechs milling around, laughing, and drinking what seemed to be high-grade. 

Only a couple of this planet's months ago, he'd been furious over the fact that the war had started up again on the world, that while he'd never felt truly comfortable on, had actually in a strange way become a sort of "home" to him. Furious over the beating he'd received from once "friends", and hurt by the knowledge that friends and siblings had chosen sides in the conflict which had devastated their homeworld. He had fought with Wheeljack, and made his opinions of both sides plain to particular "representatives" of the factions.

But now, here he sat, after what seemed to have been a victorious battle watching the rank and file celebrate. Some, a handful of minis, had given him a few dirty looks, but beyond that, there was less friction with his presence than he'd expected. He'd actually been expecting a lot more vicious comments and looks than he'd actually gotten. What had been truly surprising was a red frontliner coming over, falling to his knees and pleading with Starscream to teach him that prank he'd done to Wheeljack. Starscream had only had time to blink before another frontliner, a yellow one with a strong resemblance to the red one came over and dragged him off, a scowl on his face. When he'd turned to look at Wheeljack and the medic (who had finally been introduced to him as Ratchet) with what he'd been sure was a very bemused expression, he'd been informed by Ratchet in a very dry tone that he had just met Sideswipe, the resident Autobot prankster. Apparently, he'd found out from Jazz about what the Seeker had pulled on Wheeljack for pestering him. Jazz, who'd had it mentioned to him by Prowl, had just found it too amusing to keep to himself.

Starscream could only shake his head at that, but even he couldn't deny that being practically worshipped for what he had seen only as payback for Wheeljack giving him a hard time was far better than having his wings torn off his back, as he'd been told those two did to other Seekers while in battle. It certainly made him wonder if those two had a death wish, but as long as they left him alone, he'd keep his mouth shut. He liked his wings where they were, thank you very much.

His mind drifted back to the events of the last two days...Yesterday had started normally enough, him waking up on the _Star Blazer_ , taking in his first drink of energon for the day, then going to check on his projects. Then, around midday, he'd received a frantic comm. from Wheeljack, asking him if he could come to the _Ark_ and lend them a hand. Apparently, Optimus Prime and a team had gone to a munitions factory that had been attacked by the Decepticons, and during the battle, Prime was gravely injured while protecting humans from an explosion caused by a stray shot to a computer which had apparently led to a meltdown of its internals. To make it worse, the Decepticons had noticed and taken advantage, firing on the already injured Autobot leader.

He'd been returned to the base, where it had been determined that his motor relays had melted together from the heat caused by the computer explosion. Worse, the damage was severe enough that the charge was fading, little by little. Then, as Ratchet and Wheeljack were working on him, they'd been attacked by what they said was a symbiote of the Decepticons' Communications Officer and Spymaster, where another explosion had resulted, causing damage to the Spark chamber, and worsening the damage to the relays, speeding up the loss of charge. The severity of the damage meant they needed more sophisticated equipment to save their leader's life, but they needed time to get it from Cybertron, time they didn't have. Which was when Wheeljack had decided to call Starscream in, knowing he'd be able to help them with his own Engineering skills, skills that the Lancia had felt had likely been built on over the vorns. Ratchet hadn't argued once Wheeljack had made that argument, feeling that Wheeljack knew his friend best, and perhaps he'd be able to figure out something that the both of them hadn't been able to. After being assured he wouldn't be bothered about his allegiance, Starscream had headed for the _Ark_ , arriving just as the team was heading out to the location of the Decepticon spacebridge they'd recently learned about.

It had taken several hours, but he'd managed to find enough intact wires left to create a work-around for the damaged relays. He'd remembered giving out a huff of relief when the drain had slowed to a more manageable level. But even so, the drain was still continuing, and they had no way of knowing how quickly the away team would return or even if they would be successful.

To make it worse, the Decepticons chose that particular time to attack. It had, reflected Starscream, been a very near thing for the Autobots, and he had no doubt what would happen to him if he'd been caught there. Being shot quickly as an Autobot sympathizer would likely have been the best fate he could hope for from them. But given Stormraiser's attitude, it was unlikely they'd have given him even _that_ much mercy. As it was, he'd kept his new null-rays aimed right at the door of the med-bay, just in case the line failed.

It hadn't, though, thanks to that first young human the Autobots had met. From what he'd heard, the youngling had somehow managed to give the rest a pep talk, and in the end, they'd been able to hold out long enough for the away team to get that equipment back and Prime repaired. After all was done, Starscream had been prevailed on to spend the night in Wheeljack's lab for some recharge.

When Starscream had wakened earlier today, he'd thought it would be a good idea to leave, but had allowed himself to be persuaded to stay for the little victory party that Jazz had decided to throw thinking it help the morale after the near losses of yesterday.

To be honest, though, he was beginning to wish now that he hadn't stayed. The laughing, loud music, the high grade...it all reminded him of those energon bars he and the others had visited so long ago...back when Skyfire had still been with them, back during the time when everything seemed like it was all going so right...Starscream's Spark ached once more, and he reached up to rub at his chest.

A movement that didn't go unnoticed by the Autobot Medic. He frowned. "What's wrong with your Spark?"

Wheeljack, having not noticed the gesture, seemed puzzled by the question. Starscream, however, frowned and took a sip of his high grade, lowering his other hand away from where it had been a moment before. "Nothing you need to worry about," he said after a moment, hoping that the medic would leave the subject alone. He was used to the aches he got every so often from his Spark, and since they didn't seem to be physically weakening him, he hadn't bothered to say anything to the few other medics the colonies had whenever they _did_ occur during a visit. Even now, Starscream had no idea why he still felt them, having been assured by the medics back in Crystal City so long ago that the residual effects of the deep merges would fade in time.

But that didn't mean he was about to tell the whole slagging story to a faction medic, Autobot or Decepticon. _No one's business but mine_ , he thought harshly.

Ratchet, though, wasn't about to let it go. "Like Pit it isn't," he said in an irritated tone, but still keeping his voice low. "If there's something wrong with your Spark, it should be checked."

Starscream glared, but before he could say anything, Wheeljack replied. "What are you talking about, Ratchet?" he asked curiously.

The Autobot CMO turned to look at the Engineer. "I saw him rubbing at the area over his Spark chamber," the medic said crossly. As Wheeljack's optics widened, Ratchet turned back to the Seeker. "We are going to my medbay. Now."

Starscream was getting more than a little irritated by the medic's persistence. "I am not one of your Autobot patients, medic," he hissed. "And I assure you, my Spark is just fine."

"Not if you're rubbing at it, it's not," the red and white mech snapped. "My medbay. NOW." He rose from his chair, one hand on his hip, the other pointing towards the door.

Wheeljack's optics were now concerned as he turned to look at Starscream. _::Starscream, maybe you should just get it checked out. Ratch isn't going to let this go.::_

Starscream turned his glare to Wheeljack. _::I don't see why I should have to, Wheeljack. Nothing is wrong with my Spark.::_

 _::I believe you, Starscream. But what can it hurt? At the very least getting it looked at means Ratchet won't bother you anymore if it does turn out that nothing's wrong. Look at it that way.::_ He rubbed at his optics. _::Starscream, take it from me, when he gets like this, he won't stop bothering someone until whatever situation he's noticed is settled to his satisfaction.::_

Starscream stiffened. _::You're serious::_ , he said flatly. At Wheeljack's nod, he turned back to the medic, who was still standing there in the same position, watching the two of them. A quick glance around the room showed that more than one mech had noticed this also. He gave a low growl as he set his cube on the table and stood up. "Fine," he hissed. "Let's get this over with." Like Pit did he want to make this any more public than it already was.

He followed the medic out of the room towards the medbay.

* * *

"So," Starscream said coolly after the medic was done scanning him, "believe me now when I tell you there's nothing going on with my Spark?"

The Autobot CMO didn't reply as he read the results the device was showing him. He frowned, and opened an internal comm. to Wheeljack. _::Jack, I need you to answer a question for me.::_

There was a moment's pause. _::Sure, Ratch::_ , the scientist replied cautiously.

_::Why didn't you ever mention that Starscream was bonded?::_

There was silence on the other end. When Wheeljack spoke again, his tone was startled. _::He wasn't, Ratch! Yeah, he and Skyfire were planning on it, but it never happened because of the crash! I swear! Though...::_ , the tone became hesitant now, followed by a sigh. _::Their families were giving them a really hard time, Ratch. Only Perceptor, Cosmos and I were going to be able to be there. And maybe one of Starscream's siblings, along with Skyfire's own Co-Creation, but that was it as far as I know. Skyfire did mention once not too long before they left for their expedition that it had been suggested to him that they...'elope', I think is the term the humans use. But Starscream never mentioned that they had bonded while away. And he wouldn't have kept_ that _from us. Honest, Ratchet, that's all I know.::_

Ratchet glanced at the Seeker sitting on the medberth, arms now crossed and staring at him impatiently. _::Thanks, Jack::_ , he said, and cut the comm.

He turned and looked at the Seeker, crossing his own arms. "Actually, my scanner shows differently," he said firmly. "It shows what seems to be a damaged Sparkbond."

Starscream froze and his optics widened. "But that's impossible! I was _never_ bonded! We were going to wait until we returned home! Yes, we merged a little deeper than we normally did, but that was all!" His voice was frantic now. "And what do you mean a _damaged_ one?"

Ratchet noticed the change in attitude and tone. Something about it suggested the Seeker was telling the truth, and given that Wheeljack was certain that Starscream would never have kept that from his friends, not even in his grief, he felt that was a good enough confirmation that Starscream had never realized what had happened.

This news was not going to be easy to break, he thought grimly.

"You mentioned deep merges," he began carefully. "I assume it was done more than once? In succession?"

Starscream just nodded numbly, still in slight shock from what the Autobot CMO had just said.

Ratchet smiled grimly. "I believe you when you say you didn't bond, but what you might not have known is that it is possible for a bond to begin forming if a few deep merges in succession take place. Usually, neither party is aware that a bond exists, since there's no clear exchange of emotions or thoughts. It's still developing. However, while there is usually some pain and discomfort should it break while developing, that usually dissapates before very long, no more than a few orns, in fact, since it's not a true bond."

Starscream just stared at the medic. "But it didn't go away," he whispered. "It just kept aching from time to time..." Then the implications sank in. His optics widened a little more. "You said 'damaged'. The medics who treated me back then told me it was a bond that broke while still developing, but...It didn't, did it?"

Ratchet shook his head.

"He's still alive," Starscream said, still whispering.

"In an extremely deep stasis, most likely," confirmed the medic.

All anger had fled Starscream now. All he felt was numb. Skyfire was still alive. It wasn't _possible_ , not after so many vorns, and yet...His hand reached up to cover the area over his Spark chamber.

After a moment, he looked at Ratchet, who was watching with an expression of concern on his face. "I...need to get back to my ship," he said softly. "I need to think about all this."

Ratchet nodded gently. "I'll make your excuses to Wheeljack and the others," he replied. "I'll just say you were pretty exhausted after helping us and needed to leave to get some recharge."

Starscream gave a nod in reply and got off the medberth. As he reached the doorway, he turned and looked back at the medic. "Thank you for telling me all this," he said quietly, all traces of his earlier anger gone.

Without waiting for the medic's reply, he turned and hurried out of the room.

Ratchet gave a soft huff through his intakes. That had gone better than he expected, but it was still obvious that this was a blow to the Seeker in some ways. He'd likely long since given up hope of seeing his mate again, had come to believe him long dead, so to find out that this wasn't the case must be a shock. Especially when one considered the life he'd led since under this belief. While it had spared him the war, he'd also been trying to make his way in a universe that more and more had shut their people out. He wouldn't be surprised if Starscream allowed his anger to take over once the shock had worn off.

He put the scanner away and headed back to the Rec Room.

* * *

Starscream just sat on his berth, staring into the dark. _Alive. All this time, he's been_ alive. He could still remember so clearly that message he'd received from the Expedition Council, the message stating that the Senate had refused to help, because they didn't believe there was any point in doing so, that Skyfire was dead. And over time, Starscream had come to believe that Skyfire had indeed died, reasoning that even if he _had_ survived the initial impact, there was no way his systems could have withstood the long-term cold and lack of energon. As the vorns had gone on, it had become easier to accept, even with the constant loneliness.

But his Spark had known otherwise. Had known and tried to tell him, and he hadn't even realized it, because for some reason the medics back in Crystal City had not caught that the new bond had only been damaged and not in fact broken. But it explained so much: the aches that appeared from time to time, the discomfort he'd felt around bonded couples, how the aches had lessened once he'd come back to Earth and put a closer proximity between them...

Starscream got up from his berth and began pacing his quarters. He wanted to be angry, he couldn't deny that. He wanted to scream at the Senate for what they'd done to he and his partner. He wanted to curse himself for not realizing sooner what was going on.

But what good would that do?

He stopped his pacing and turned his gaze to the shelf just above his desk. His optics lit on the cube that Jetfire had given him so long ago, then drifted over to gaze on the other holos that were lined up next to it. Images of he and Skyfire, and the few of their friends and family he'd placed up there as well.

Starscream gave a long huff of air. His shoulders and wings sagged and he bowed his head.

What would it really fix? It wouldn't give him back the time he'd lost with Skyfire, it wouldn't give him back his life on Cybertron...

Wouldn't undo the war or what he and the other refugees had had to live through.

He gazed at the floor quietly as he pondered. After a few minutes, he just shook his head.

Being angry wasn't going to help anything. He needed to think clearly about this. And the only way he could do that was getting some recharge.

But first, he needed to make sure that the ship was locked up tight and his stealth and protection systems were on. Last thing he needed was getting caught while in a state of distraction.

He headed for the front of the ship with a shake of his head.

Hopefully, things would be clearer in the morning.

* * *

Starscream leaned back in his seat with a huff.

_Slag it all._

It had been five days since that party and Ratchet dropping his bombshell, and he was no closer to figuring out what he was going to do with that information then he was when he was first told.

One of the first things he'd thought of was going to the location where he'd roughly determined that Skyfire was entombed (it certainly had been a surprise to find that spot after only two days. He still didn't know how he'd managed to find it that quickly) and seeing if he could dig him up. But he'd discarded that quickly. He didn't have the necessary equipment.

The second notion had been asking the Autobots for help with it, but again, it was the lack of equipment that made it a factor, meaning they'd have to go to Cybertron to get what was needed. And given the Decepticons were likely guarding their spacebridge more securely, not to mention there'd likely be a lot of hard feelings if Prime agreed to do it just to help a Neutral (and he knew that for some, his non-alignment was a sore issue, even if the officers were trying to work on the situation).

And like _Pit_ was he going to try and pull something off to get what he needed from the Decepticons. He might know mechs in there like he had old friends in the Autobots, but if Stormraiser was any indication, then there was no way in the Inferno he was going to approach Lunarion. Not even about this. If he had learned of this soon after the crash, then that was one thing. But too long had passed, and too much had happened. There was no way he could trust any of his old acquaintances who'd gone to the Decepticons. He didn't even know how he'd deal with his own siblings should he meet them again...

Starscream shook his head. _Focus!_ He couldn't afford to go off on tangents, not now.

After a few more minutes, he rose from his seat. It was obvious that just sitting here wasn't going to do any good, nor was pacing around, both of which he'd been doing for the better part of a planetary week when he wasn't trying to work on minor projects or trying to do his day to day tasks.

But he didn't want to risk going out flying in broad daylight, so maybe just sitting on the ramp would do. After all, it was Summer now, and it was always nice to soak in the heat of the day.

The tri-color headed open for the door and coded it open...

Only to be greeted with a blast of cold air.

_What the fragging Pit?_

Then he took a look at the scene outside and his optics widened.

As far as the optic could see, there was a field of snow. Right next to the door, the height of the mound came up to his knees. He shook his head in disbelief.

 _What's all this snow doing here? In this hemisphere's Summer season no less._ Snow was not an uncommon sight on these mountains, not even in the Summer, due to the altitude the mountains reached, but it never came down this far, not in the time period known as July.

Something wasn't right here...Starscream frowned.

As he stood in the doorway, trying to figure out what was going on, a ping sounded against his internal comm. He opened the link. _::Hey, Starscream.::_ , came a cheery voice on the other end.

Starscream took once last glance at the snow outside and coded the door shut, activating the lock immediately afterwards before he answered. _::Hello, Wheeljack::_ , he replied in an easy tone. _::What's going on this time?::_

A moment's pause on the other end, followed by a sheepish laugh. _::Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to come watch the snowball fight that we're getting together.::_

The jet smiled ruefully on his end. _::I'm not big on snow, Jack. I usually stay inside in weather like this. Send my apologies.::_ Then a thought struck him. _::Wait, you said you have snow out there right now?::_

 _::Yep!::_ was the cheerful response.

Starscream lifted his head and stared at the closed door. Snow in the mountains in the Summer could be a fluke...Strange weather had been known to happen here before. But in a lower altitude, in a normally arid region? Definitely not this time of year.

The tri-color _really_ didn't like this now.

 _::Starscream?::_ Wheeljack sounded concerned.

Starscream just shook his head sharply. _::Wheeljack, let someone in your command know that I said that they might want to do a planetary scan. Now.::_

When the Engineer replied, his tone was a puzzled one. _::I will, but what's going on, Starscream?::_

Starscream pursed his mouth before he spoke again. _::Because I've got some unusual snow here myself. Snow which shouldn't be happening at this time of their year. Not in this region. Or yours. And it shouldn't be this cold.::_ , he finished grimly.

There was a long silence on the other end as the implications sank in. _::Will do.::_ Wheeljack finally replied in a tense voice. _::I'll give you a call back in a couple hours.::_

Starscream nodded, even knowing his friend wouldn't see it. _::I'll be waiting::_ , he said, still in a grim tone.

He cut off the comm., and went over to the bridge to turn on the satellite feeds. When they came up, his mouth became a thin line as he heard the reports. All over the world, nations were reporting snow and ice conditions along with unusually cold temperatures. Even in the hemisphere where it was Winter, there seemed to have been an extreme drop in temperatures. Weather forecasters were at a loss to explain what was going on.

Starscream cut off the feeds and went to the front window, staring at the white field outside. _Primus._

He had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

_ Arctic Circle, Canada _

Stormraiser gazed at the mech laid out on the slab. A shuttleframe who'd been found a few short hours before during the excavation of a curious crystal shaft they'd found. One which Soundwave had determined went down into the planetary core, and would likely be a massive source of energon. As he'd understood it from Thundercracker, Skywarp and Rumble had found the mech after Skywarp had insulted Rumble about the time he was taking to get the job done, and then Rumble had caused an avalanche in the tunnel in response. When Megatron had arrived to the site, he ordered the excavation of the mysterious being, feeling that such a large mech would be of great use as a warrior in their army.

Stormraiser, though, had his doubts. He could tell from simple observation that this mech had only the standard weaponry as seen on a typical shuttleframe. Weaponry that prior to the war, most shuttles never used in the course of their lives. The armor was also standard-grade and didn't seem to have been reinforced. In other words, this mech, whoever he was, was most likely a civilian and had never seen an orn of fighting. He would require training, and he suspected that Megatron wouldn't have the patience for that. He'd want to throw the mech right in.

"You don't appear to be impressed by this shuttle," a voice next to him murmured.

The Decepticon SIC cast a sideways glance to his Second Wing, then returned his gaze to where Megatron was overseeing the repairs that Skywarp and Soundwave were conducting.

"He seems a weakling," Stormraiser replied in just as low a voice. "We don't have the resources to throw away on training a new mech to our ranks."

"You sound sure of that," Thundercracker said, with a raise of a browridge.

"Scan him, and you'll see what I mean," the green-gray Seeker answered his Trinemate.

After a moment, the navy jet grunted. "Huh. A civvie. I do see what you mean."

"If he had more weaponry or thicker armor, I'd think it worth the expenditure. But as it stands, with the majority of our energon going to Cybertron..." He let the thought trail off.

Thundercracker nodded. "You think reviving him is a waste of resources and we should have left him there."

Stormraiser gave a cold nod in reply.

For a moment, the two stood in silence, watching as the repairs continued, then Stormraiser felt a ping to his comms. _::Look at Lunarion::_ , his Second Wing sent.

Stormraiser sent a sidelong glance towards where the gray shuttle stood in the doorway behind their leader. There seemed to be a tense, somewhat worried, expression on the other mech's face.

He followed the gray shuttle's gaze and found it land on the shuttle on the medslab. His optics widened fractionally, then he gave a nearly imperceptible smirk.

_Interesting. Quite interesting indeed._

Perhaps this wouldn't be a waste after all, if it helped him get the revenge he'd been seeking.

He was looking forward to it.

* * *

"So what did you find out?" Starscream asked Wheeljack as they walked through the corridors of the _Ark_. About two hours after the call, Wheeljack had responded, as promised, but the only thing he'd said was that Starscream should get his aft over there as quickly as he could manage. It had taken about another thirty minutes to melt enough snow away from the door for Starscream to get out, and another hour to reach the base through the winds.

It had been an all too familiar flight...He shuddered.

Wheeljack's optics were grim. "Our system, Teletraan-1, detected some large heat drains near the Earth's core, so we asked it to do a deeper search." He paused. "It found some strange crystals up in the Northern polar region of the planet."

"The Arctic," Starscream replied. At Wheeljack's glance, Starscream replied, "That's what the humans refer to the area as. But there's more, isn't there?"

"Yeah." Wheeljack's headfins flashed steel gray. "Decepticon activity was also detected up there. Right around the spot where the crystals are and the heat drainage seems to be coming from. An away team has already headed up there to deal with them."

Starscream was puzzled. If they didn't need him for information, why had Jack told him to come to the _Ark_? "You could have told me all that over the connection earlier, Jack. What's going on?"

Wheeljack just rubbed at his optics, seeming uneasy at the question.

The Seeker frowned now. "Jack. What is going on?" he repeated in a serious tone.

With a soft huff of air, Wheeljack stopped dead in the corridor. Starscream stopped and looked at his old friend, wondering what had gotten into him to make him act this way.

The Engineer looked at the ground for a moment. He really didn't want to say this to Starscream, but if anyone had a right to know, he did.

Finally, he replied. "Teletraan picked up an extra life signal with theirs, not one that it recognized."

A very cold feeling went up Starscream's backstrut. "How can that be? Every Cybertronian on this planet is accounted for," he replied, trying to ignore the implications in the Lancia's words.

"Yeah, I would have thought that, too," Wheeljack said softly. "But then something occurred to me."

"And that was?"

Wheeljack suddenly seemed very uncomfortable now. "That Skyfire went down on an organic planet in a polar region, and that world was one of the coordinates listed in our systems. Plus...then I remembered after that you said you'd been living on this world for a long time..."

He looked Starscream straight in the optics. "Starscream, was this _that_ planet?"

The tri-color jet just stared at Wheeljack for a moment, shock in his optics as he realized his friend had put the pieces together. After a moment, he bowed his head and nodded. "It is," he admitted. "But I didn't know he was alive, Wheeljack." He raised his head and met his friend's optics once more. "I believed him dead until that party, when Ratchet had me go to his medbay for a Spark scan. He told me that our Sparks had begun to bond, and that the aches I was feeling that night were residual pains from the damaged link."

He smiled bitterly. "I left that night to go back to my ship and see if I could come up with a way to get him back, but so far, haven't been able to come up with anything."

Wheeljack laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked quietly, sympathy in his words.

A harsh laugh was his reply. "What could you do, Jack? Pit, what could _I_ do? We don't have the equipment to dig him out, and you can't tell me that Prowl or Optimus, even with their attempts to make peace with the Neutrals, would be willing to expend your limited resources to dig out yet another Neutral with Decepticons taking every chance they can to attack. Even I can tell that Prime won't risk you all for such a personal endeavor for someone else."

Wheeljack shook his head sadly, knowing Starscream was right. "I can't argue that...But Starscream, if this is the planet he crashed on, and Teletraan-1 has picked up a new Spark signature among the Decepticons, then you know the chances are good they've found him."

Starscream froze, realizing exactly what Wheeljack was getting at. _Primus, no._ "And he knows nothing about the war, which means..." His voice trailed off. Skyfire's sibling Lunarion was among the Decepticons. If Lunarion was with them, and Skyfire had seen and spoken to him, then...

Then he would believe whatever Lunarion told him, having no reason to distrust his own Co-Creation's words. Starscream inwardly cursed.

He had to get up there. Now. See if it was Skyfire that Teletraan had picked up, and if so, find a way to counter whatever lies might have been told to his mate about the Decepticons, whether by Lunarion or someone else.

Starscream's expression hardened as he once more met Wheeljack's optics. "Thank you for the information," he said flatly.

The Engineer studied Starscream's face carefully. "You're going up there, aren't you?"

The Seeker gave one curt nod.

Wheeljack stepped back. "Then I won't stop you. But be careful, Starscream. From what we can tell, the 'Cons have decided to leave you alone for now, but if they catch you there..."

Starscream smiled grimly. "I know, Wheeljack. But it's a chance I'm willing to take."

Without another word, he spun on his heel thruster and marched back towards the _Ark's_ entrance.

For one moment after reaching the doors, he turned his gaze to the north. Then with a glint of his optics, he transformed and took to the sky, blasting in the direction of the Arctic.

_I'm coming, Skyfire._


	15. July 1984 - Awakening, part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now come to the next to last chapter for Missing Piece. This will be the longest chapter yet in spite of all my best efforts to keep it trim. Still, I hope you will all be satisfied with how it goes.
> 
> Just one more to go from here, guys.

* * *

_“The saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies... It comes from Friends n loved ones."_ \-- Ash Sweeney

 _“For there to be betrayal, there would have to have been trust first.”_ ― Suzanne Collins, _The Hunger Games_

* * *

_ Arctic Circle, Canada _

"Lunarion said what?" Stormraiser asked his Trinemate with a raised browridge.

Skywarp smirked. "He said the guy was called Skyfire, and was his Co-Creation. Said he went down in a storm on some organic world, and that up to now they hadn't known where he'd gone down."

Stormraiser rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he pondered the new information. While he was doing so, Thundercracker looked at his Trinemate and said dryly, "I'm surprised you paid any attention to what he said at all, considering your short attention span."

Skywarp glared at his wingmate and crossed his arms. "Yeah, yeah," he sneered. "Just for that crack, I might not tell you what else I heard him saying while reparing that scrap pile over there."

Stormraiser lowered his hand. "Seeing as I made no such 'crack', I would suggest very strongly you tell me what else Lunarion said, Skywarp," he replied with a narrowing of his optics.

Skywarp dropped the attitude at his Trineleader's cool reply, but didn't answer right away, looking behind him to see where Lunarion was. Noticing that he was still standing over that slab while Soundwave finished the repairs, he turned back, leaned in and lowered his voice. "He said his Co-Creation was a scientist who had a Seeker for a partner and that they were based in Crystal City. Sound familiar?"

Both Seekers froze. "It does," Stormraiser mused thoughtfully after a klik, as his gaze drifted back over to where the two shuttles were. 

His Second Wing, on the other hand, was skeptical. "You sure he said that?" Thundercracker hissed.

Skywarp nodded. "Yeah, and before you ask me, TC, I'm pretty sure he meant Starscream. I mean, come on; how many Seeker scientists did you ever hear of? Especially ones who lived in Crystal City who took up with a shuttle?"

"He is correct, Thundercracker," Stormraiser broke in. "And it makes sense now why he wanted us to cede our claim to Starscream." He gave both of the other mechs a meaningful look.

Thundercracker understood right away. "Altihex," he said finally, a grim tone in his voice.

Stormraiser nodded, and Skywarp cursed softly. "Mech had cold energon in his lines," he muttered. He knew the stories of what the shuttleframe was rumored to have done there. As much as he'd understood why the attack on the city-state had taken place, most of the shuttleframes had found reasons to be transferred away from the main base before the attack happened. None of those mechs really wanted to pull the trigger on their once home, something Skywarp could understand on one level. Having the title "kinslayer" applied to you was something that most normal mechs wanted to avoid.

Lunarion had been one of the exceptions, along with a kinsmech of his designated Corona. Both had fired on those buildings with a vengeance.

And if the rumors spoke true, Lunarion had done worse than level the skyscrapers of Altihex...

"Likely he wishes to deal with loose ends," Stormraiser confirmed.

"There was an exodus before we went after Altihex," Thundercracker pointed out. "Like about twelve thousand vorns before. It was on the feeds. He couldn't know for sure how many of his family got out before the attack happened or even if they did."

Stormraiser shrugged. "True, but I imagine he would go after them with the same single-mindedness that he dealt with Altihex should he find that to be the case."

"Think he'll kill his own Co-Creation then?"

"It's possible." Stormraiser sounded unconcerned about that fact. "I doubt he cares if he adds one more family member to his list of kills. But given the expression you and I saw on his face while the repairs were occurring, Thundercracker, it's unlikely he will for now."

"So what are we gonna do with this information?" Skywarp asked eagerly. Like his Trinemates, he hadn't appreciated the humiliation Lunarion had put them through, and had been hoping for a chance at payback.

Stormraiser's optics flickered over to the slab. By now, the mech called Skyfire was awake, had risen from where he lay, and was now being spoken to by Megatron, the gray shuttle right next to him. His optics narrowed thoughtfully. It would be easy, so easy, to kill the civilian themselves. It would both hurt Starscream and avenge themselves for what Lunarion had done to them.

But if they did that, then Lunarion would retaliate for the death of his Co-Creation, as it was clear he still had some care for his sibling. And Megatron would be furious over the loss of a recruit. It wouldn't matter that the mech had no fighting ability, regardless of what Stormraiser thought. Starscream was clever enough to cause them problems, but could easily be dealt with due to his lack of fighting skill or experience. The other two were not so easily dismissed.

No, they had to play this carefully. Had to give Lunarion enough room to make a mistake that they could exploit.

"We watch...For the time being," the Decepticon SIC finally decided. Looking at his two Trinemates' startled faces, he held up a hand, cutting off any protest. "I suspect that Lunarion will give us an opening where we can move against him without fear of reprisal by either he or Megatron. As clever as he is, he's currently acting on emotion, but it's unlikely that he'll be able to hide his true face from this 'Skyfire' for very long. He's bound to trip himself up."

Both his wingmates thought over their Wingleader's words, then Thundercracker nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "Fair enough," he replied.

Skywarp was more skeptical, and not exactly pleased to be told to hold off when it came to issuing a beatdown. "You sure, Raiser?"

The Decepticon SIC nodded. "If we act now, we receive retaliation both from him and Megatron, Skywarp. You want us to be publicly humiliated again?"

Skywarp's wings tensed and he scowled. Then he shook his head. "Point taken," he muttered.

"Good," his Trineleader replied. Movement caught his optic, and he glanced over to see Megatron looking their way. When he saw he had his SIC's attention, he gestured for the green-gray mech to come over. Likely to place the new "recruit" in his Air Command, the Seeker believed. Stormraiser gave an acknowledging nod and started moving towards the small group, putting up his mental shields against Soundwave, his expression carefully bland.

Inwardly though, he was smirking.

Before this day was over, Lunarion would face the consequences of angering one's commanding officer.

He was _so_ going to enjoy this.

* * *

_Primus slagging winds_ , Starscream thought as he flew through the sky towards some old, familiar coordinates, trying to avoid being knocked off-course. _They just_ had _to pick up as I'm trying to get to my mate._

From the moment he'd left the Autobot base, he'd known it was likely the winds would slow him down some, given what had happened on the way to the _Ark_ from his own ship. But it seems either he'd underestimated their strength or they'd grown worse. Or both. 

And they were likely to worsen as he got closer to the Arctic; weather could be unpredictable there even at the best of times, though usually not this time of year. Inwardly, he cursed the Decepticons for creating this situation. Just when he _needed_ to get to Skyfire, _this_ happened.

He wondered if the Autobots were having as rough a time as he was. He was finding it difficult enough with his thrusters, so it was highly possible they were having a slagging hard time with their anti-gravs. And he suspected ground travel wouldn't be much better...

Starscream shook off the thoughts. _Can't let myself be distracted. Skyfire needs me, and I'll be no good to anyone if I go down myself._

He poured more power to his thrusters as he fought another heavy gust of wind.

_Primus, please don't let me be too late._

* * *

"Dead?"

"Yes," Lunarion replied grimly.

"All of them?"

Lunarion nodded, a dark expression on his face.

Skyfire off-lined his optics briefly, feeling a surge of grief. His kin... _Starscream..._

He onlined his optics when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Lunarion was looking at him with a sympathetic expression. "I'm sorry you had to hear the news about Altihex and Vos this way, Skyfire," he said quietly.

Skyfire didn't answer, being too caught up in emotions. He'd just been trying to assimilate the news about the war, and now _this_...

"We can rebuild the clan after the war, Skyfire. For now, join me in avenging the deaths of our kin and friends."

Skyfire gazed at Lunarion for a klik, then gave a shaky nod.

He wasn't happy about being in a war, but if he could prevent more needless deaths like his family's and his mate's, then so be it.

"Hey, Lunarion!"

Both mechs turned to see a purple and black Seeker standing just a few feet away, hands on hips. When he saw he had their attention, he went on. "Megatron just asked me to let you know that Autobots have been detected approaching. He wants you both to guard the perimeter and deal with them once you see them coming." 

For the briefest of moments, Skyfire thought he saw a scowl appear on his sibling's face, but it was gone so quickly, he wasn't sure he'd imagined it or not.

"My Co-Creation is a new recruit, Skywarp," the gray shuttle replied calmly. "With no combat experience."

"Yeah, yeah," the Seeker called Skywarp waved a hand dismissively. "Orders came from Megatron. Check for yourself if you don't believe me."

Lunarion's optics narrowed, but before he could respond, Skyfire just laid a hand on his younger sibling's arm. "If we have been ordered, then maybe it would be a good idea, Lunarion," he said quietly.

"You sure?" the other mech asked quietly, looking at him levelly.

Skyfire wasn't, but he nodded anyway. While Megatron had seemed to accept him readily, he'd noticed how that green-gray Seeker had looked at him. It had been clear from the other mech's optics he had no great opinion of him. If this proved his worth and helped his sibling to stop those who'd destroyed their home, then he owed it to his Co-Creation.

"Well then," the gray shuttle said with a smile. "Let us be on our way, shall we?"

Without another word, the two mechs transformed and took to the skies.

* * *

When they'd gone, Skywarp smirked, then opened his Trine comm.

_::Skywarp to Stormraiser::_

_::I'm listening, Skywarp.::_

_::You were right that he'd make a mistake. Went to give the afthat his orders from Megatron, and overheard him tell the new guy that his clan and Starscream were deactivated.::_

Stormraiser didn't reply immediately, but when he did, his tone was very amused. _::_ Did _he now?::_

The smirk on Skywarp's face grew wider. _::Yup.::_

A very unkind chuckle came over the link. _::Fool. He knows very well that Starscream lives. If Starscream shows up and he goes after him, all it will do is expose his lie once Skyfire discovers what he's up to.::_

 _::And get him in trouble with Megatron, since he hasn't rescinded the order yet::_ , Thundercracker, who had been silent up to now, chimed in.

 _::Oh, yes::_ , their Trineleader replied, amusement still in his tone. For the first time, he found some value to Megatron's order to leave the Neutral alone until otherwise commanded. Starscream's survival was actually going to be of use to them, though not in the way their leader had intended.

 _::Thank you for the information, Skywarp::_ , Stormraiser continued, then gave orders to both his wingmates. _::If you detect Starscream nearby at any point, do_ not _stop him from reaching Skyfire. It's time Lunarion got a taste of his own medicine.::_

 _::Yes, sir::_ , both of his Trinemates responded before the link was terminated.

Stormraiser smirked. 

_A good day, indeed._

* * *

_Finally, I'm here_ , Starscream thought with an internal sigh of relief. It had seemed to take forever to get reach his destination, those winds had been so strong. Hadn't had a flight like that since his first trip to the planet...

With a shudder, he pushed back the memories and looked for a place to land. He'd detected the Autobots nearby, and assumed they'd be there shortly. Apparently, they'd decided antigravs were a safer bet.

It had to be somewhere away from that pit he'd noticed, since he _really_ didn't want to run into any Decepticons. He'd had enough dealings with them, personal and otherwise. Nor did he want to be caught up in a battle if it broke out. Sure, he now had a weapon to defend himself, but his fighting skills were still pretty abysmal. Spotting a couple glaciers nearby, he descended towards them and transformed, shivering as he cut his thrusters and landed in the snow. Primus, how he wanted to be back in his nice warm ship, away from the field of white.

He shook the thought off. First things first, he needed to find Skyfire. Then he could get out of the snow. Remembering what he'd been told of bonds, he focused inward, shutting off his optics. _Even as incomplete as it is, I should feel_ something _from him, especially if he's awake now..._

A couple kliks later, he onlined them again. _That way_ , he thought, glancing towards the east. He turned and started to walk in that direction...

Then gave a gasp of pain as a beam of energy cut first through his left wing, then his right.

Falling to his hands and knees in shock, he turned to look over his shoulder to see who had attacked him. Expecting to see Stormraiser, his optics widened for a few astroseconds, then narrowed when he saw who was standing just a few feet behind him. _Why am I not surprised?_

"Lunarion," the tri-color hissed.

The gray shuttle just smirked icily. "I _thought_ I picked up something familiar on my sensors." He took a few steps closer, then stopped just behind Starscream. "Pity you didn't accept Stormraiser's offer. Then you'd have the chance to see Skyfire again." His face and optics hardened as he aimed his weapon at the Seeker's head. "Unfortunately, I just can't allow you to ruin my plans involving him."

Starscream glared. "And how do you expect to conceal the truth of what you've become from him? Skyfire's not stupid, and he'll figure out sooner or later just how much you've changed." He wasn't even going to bother appealing to that old friendship of theirs. Given how his former flightmates had behaved towards him, he had no doubt Lunarion was much the same.

There was no point appealing to something that was no longer there.

Lunarion gave an unpleasant chuckle. "Oh, don't worry about that. I've got everything covered." He smiled coldly. "Goodbye, Starscream."

The weapon began to power up...

* * *

Stormraiser, who'd been hovering above, chuckled viciously as he watched the scene. _Everything covered, have you?_ He turned his sensors towards the east, and noticed the new "recruit" running towards the scene. _I hardly think so._

When Thundercracker had informed him he'd picked up Starscream nearby, he'd decided it would be best to observe to see how the new recruit handled such a simple duty as that of patrol. When he'd put the idea to Megatron, he'd concurred. After which, the Decepticon SIC ordered his Trinemates to assist Lord Megatron should the Autobots attack, and went off to see what was happening. He'd noticed it when Lunarion had abruptly ordered his sibling to go off in the opposite direction while he headed off towards where Starscream was concealing himself. 

He would at least give Starscream credit for being careful in his approach. He'd apparently learned a few lessons over the vorns concerning that. But apparently he hadn't been cautious enough. Or he was distracted. Whatever the case, Lunarion had picked up on his presence and had separated from Skyfire so that he could deal with him.

 _Going against Lord Megatron's orders, just as I thought you'd do._ Stormraiser gave a cold inward smile. He checked his pings. _Too bad for you that your sibling just received orders through Soundwave to fetch you to aid in the battle with the Autobots._

Stormraiser noted the look of shock on Skyfire's face as he saw and recognized Starscream, then watched as the shuttle transformed and raced at top speed towards Lunarion. The gray shuttle had barely a chance to see what was coming towards him before he was bowled over and both hit the ground, sliding about twenty feet from where Starscream sat in the snow.

Stormraiser smirked. Lunarion had not only gone against orders, it was also highly likely he'd cost Megatron his so-called "recruit". Plus, he wouldn't be showing up for battle, something that their leader would be furious over, extremely so if it was a defeat.

With that in mind, he remained in his holding position to continue his observations and sent a message to his Trinemates requesting they come to his position once the battle had ended.

_This promises to be quite amusing._

* * *

Skyfire transformed back to root-mode and stared in Starscream's direction, shock still written clearly on his face. His partner was very clearly injured, holes in both his wings, but they didn't seem to be bleeding out, perhaps due to the heat from the weapon Lunarion (his sibling had tried to kill his partner; had tried to kill his _friend_ ) had used on him cauterizing the wounds. Around the holes, gray patches could be seen very clearly bordering the bright white surface of his mate's wings. Starscream was just staring in their direction, a startled expression on his face as he stared at Skyfire, but there also seemed to be some wariness in his stance. And something else seemed different about his partner, but Skyfire couldn't quite tell at this distance what it was...

A low growl caused him to turn his head back in his Co-Creation's direction. Lunarion (he lied to me, told me Starscream was _dead_ , tried to _kill_ him) was staring at him with a blank expression, but his violet optics had darkened to near-black.

Both the expression and optics unnerved Skyfire. He'd never seen the gray shuttle look at him like that before. Slowly, watching his sibling carefully, he rose to his feet.

Lunarion mirrored the action, but said nothing. For a minute or two, they just stared at each other; nothing but the sounds of the distant battle drifting over to them on the wind could be heard.

Finally, Skyfire spoke. "You lied to me," he whispered, tone edged with disbelief. "You told me he was dead."

Lunarion smirked, the effect making his optics look more disturbing. "So I did," he replied, not sounding the least bit guilty over the fact.

Skyfire just went on as though he hadn't heard. "You tried to kill him. You had a blaster at his head. _Why?_ He was your _friend_ , Lunarion!"

Lunarion just shrugged. "Haven't been in contact for a long time." The smirk fell from his face to be replaced with the previous blank expression. "This is war, Skyfire. There's no room for sentiment here."

The Valkyrie's jaw dropped. This did not sound anything like the sibling he'd known. "What?"

"You heard me." was the cold reply. "There's no place in war for sentiment of any kind. For weakness of any kind. Friendship?" Another shrug. "That's only another word for weakness."

Anger started to curl up in the white shuttle at the callousness in his sibling's words and gesture. "And what am I, then? If a friend is a weakness, Lunarion, then what am I?" Skyfire replied, his voice rising.

A dark chuckle sounded across the snow field. "Why, you're the reason I joined the war in the first place. The old order on Cybertron didn't give two slags about what happened to you, so I took the chance to destroy it as soon as I got it. Others of our kin felt the same way. Those that chose not to join the Decepticons, well...They found out the hard way what happens to those who sit out on the sidelines like cowards." The smile on his face was a glacial one.

Starscream, who'd been sitting quietly, trying to ignore the signals coming from his pain receptors, heard the gray shuttle's last words and froze. _Is he saying what I think he is?_ He saw the expression on the mech's face and his optics hardened. _He is._ Starscream felt a hand clench into a fist. _He was at Altihex._ At Altihex, where seven members of his family were still living at the time of the attack that leveled the city...

And it seemed that Skyfire had made the same connection, as his own hands clenched into fists and his optics flashed. "It wasn't Autobots who destroyed Altihex, was it?" His tone was hard.

A wide grin was his reply.

Rage filled Skyfire and he surged forward with a roar, fist raised. Before Lunarion could make any move to block, the white Valkyrie had hit his face hard enough to knock him onto his back into the snow.

Skyfire just stood there for a moment, head bowed, optics offlined, trembling from head to foot. What had he nearly done? He'd joined the Decepticons, almost betrayed his own city-state, fallen for his Co-Creation's lies...He felt sick.

The sound of soft scraping distracted him from his thoughts. Lunarion was rising to his feet, rubbing at the dent in his face, and reaching into his subspace. "What a shame, Skyfire. You could have been on the winning side." He withdrew his hand from his subspace, and in his hand, was an axe. "And once I'm done with you, I'll deal with Starscream over there."

Skyfire's optics widened as he saw the weapon in his sibling's hand. An axe with a rounded head. A shape that looked almost like a... _No. It couldn't be..._ "Where did you get that axe?" he asked, his voice a strangled whisper.

A cruel chuckle came from his sibling. "Where do you think?"

The Valkyrie didn't answer, just stared at the axe. It had long been known to their family that the "cane" that Jetfire possessed was actually an axe that he'd possessed in his younger vorns. It had been refashioned to appear as a harmless cane as he got older, and Jetfire had certainly used the handle part whenever he'd felt discipline was in order, but it hadn't been used in actual combat since the Quintesson War. It was something that their Beta-Sire never let out of his hands unless he was in recharge, and if you tried to take it from him, you did so at your own peril.

But how had Lunarion come by it?

Suddenly fearing the answer to that question, Skyfire shook his head. "He would never have let you take it. And he never would have just given it to you. It meant too much to him."

Another cruel chuckle. "Correct. He didn't." Lunarion gazed thoughtfully at the axe. "He put up a good fight. I'll give him that much." The gray shuttle then shrugged. "Pity I had to cut it short." 

Skyfire stiffened as the meaning of his sibling's words sank in. "You killed Jetfire," he whispered. 

Lunarion laughed, and there was nothing pleasant in it. "He was decrepit, Skyfire. And he made the wrong choice standing against me."

Skyfire shook his head once more. "Altihex was his home. He would have done anything to defend it and those he cared about."

Lunarion snorted. "Not like it mattered in the end. Altihex is gone and so is Lunarfire." He lifted the axe, and leaned his hand back to let it fly. "Farewell, Skyfire."

Skyfire braced himself to dodge the axe. Maybe it would be useless in the end, but he had to try...

But the blow never came. Before Lunarion could throw the axe, he suddenly stiffened, a look of shock appearing on his face as multiple jolts of energy crackled over his frame. His frame convulsed briefly, causing the axe to fall from his hand, then locked up. He fell backwards into the snow, his optics offlining just before he hit the ground.

The white Valkyrie couldn't believe what he'd just seen. _What in Primus' name?_

Cautiously, he approached his sibling, running a quick scan over him as he did so. The results showed that Lunarion was still alive, but had experienced a massive jolt to his systems, too much for his systems to contain and channel. He would be offline for some time.

Part of Skyfire wanted to find out where that energy blast came from, but then his optics fell upon the axe, laying close by his sibling's hand. His optics narrowed. Lunarion had lied to him, had tried to kill Starscream, had destroyed their home and killed their clan...He would have killed him, too...The Valkyrie's face contorted in rage and he grabbed the axe from the ground and lifted it up, holding it over his sibling's chest.

_Just one blow. All it will take..._

_::Don't.::_

Skyfire froze at the sound of his mate's voice against his comm. system. _::Starscream?::_ He turned to look in the direction his mate was sitting. Starscream had an arm raised, and now Skyfire saw the energy blaster on it, but before he could ask any questions, the jet just shook his head. _::Don't kill him, Skyfire.::_

Skyfire couldn't believe what he'd heard. _::You're asking me to...After what he did to you, what he nearly did to me?! And you heard what he said!::_

Starscream bowed his head in acknowledgement. _::I did. And believe me, I understand very well. More than you know right now. But if you kill him, you're sinking to his level. And...he doesn't know everything, Skyfire.::_

The white Valkyrie froze. _::What do you mean?::_

Starscream gave a cold half-smile as he glanced at Lunarion. _::I doubt your sibling would be gloating over what he did to Jetfire if he could know that your Beta-Sire saw to it that most of his family got out of there. He used his connections with the Altihexian Emirate and Council to get them out. I had that from your Co-Creator Stellarios.::_

Skyfire felt once more like he'd been punched in the fuel tank. _::They're alive? Wait, you're on speaking terms with them?::_

 _::Yes, and yes.::_ Starscream sounded very amused. _::They're on a world far from Cybertron. There was an exodus about twelve thousand vorns before the destruction of Altihex.::_ A serious tone replaced the amused one when he spoke again. _::Jetfire stayed behind, as did your Creators, two of your Co-Creators and their mates. Lunarion and seven of your_ cognitoses _went to the Decepticons. After it was learned about what happened to Altihex, they and the other shuttles who joined the Decepticons were declared dead to their kin.::_

A bitter smile appeared on Skyfire's face. _::Ironic.::_

 _::Yes::_ , the Seeker agreed.

For a moment, neither mech said a word. Then Starscream spoke again, still seriously. _::I know you're angry, Skyfire. I know you're grieving. I felt very like that after hearing of Vos' own destruction. But if there's one thing I've learned over the vorns, it's this: No amount of revenge in the world is going to bring the dead back. Neither Jetfire nor your Creators would want you to become a kinslayer for their sake. They wouldn't want you to become a monster like Lunarion.::_

 _::Starscream...::_

Starscream just shook his head, knowing what his mate was going to say next. _::You know I'm right, Skyfire. Take what comfort you can in the fact that Lunarion has no idea that he didn't succeed in destroying Clan Lunarfire. And if you'd like::_ , Starscream smirked now, _::take that axe from him. I think it would please your Beta-Sire very much to know it didn't stay in his killer's hands.::_

In spite of himself, Skyfire felt a hint of amusement. _::And you would know this how?::_

The smirk once more became a sad smile. _::I got to meet him before I left Cybertron. I'll tell you all about it when we get out of here and back to the Autobot repair bay. Besides::_ , Starscream's gaze flicked to the sky, and the smile changed to a frown, _::I think it's time we left.::_

Skyfire's own gaze flickered to the sky. Overhead a green-gray Seeker hovered, flanked by two others, one navy and the other black and purple. _::Agreed::_ , he replied grimly. Shoving the axe in his subspace, he walked over to his mate and transformed, opening his hatch for his mate to climb in.

Once he was sure Starscream was settled, he launched straight into the sky without a backward glance.

* * *

Slowly Lunarion returned to consciousness. _What the frag was that?_ One moment he'd been about to kill Skyfire, the next he was waking up in this filthy organic wet.

But before he could fully analyze what had happened to him, he was broken out of his half-stupor by a cold chuckle. A familiar one. He onlined his optics quickly to see Stormraiser standing above him, hands on hips, looking down at him with a cold, triumphant smile. Behind him stood Thundercracker and Skywarp. The former had his arms at his sides, and had a smile every bit as cold as his Trineleader's on his face. Skywarp had his arms crossed and was staring at the gray shuttle with a smirk on his face. In every set of optics was a very amused glint.

Then Stormraiser spoke. "Well, well. What do we have here?" There was no disguising the pleasure in that tone. Lunarion snarled, but before he could say anything, Thundercracker replied, smirking now, "It seems like a downed shuttle, sir."

Skywarp just nodded in agreement, the smirk now a nasty grin.

"So it does," the Decepticon SIC responded. "And what _shall_ we do with him?"

"Enough of the games, Stormraiser," Lunarion hissed. "I have no time for this."

The amused smiles all disappeared from the Seekers' faces. "Oh, but I think you do," said Stormraiser very coolly. "You see, I've just had a word with Lord Megatron. He's _quite_ displeased with you, Lunarion. First, you don't show up for a battle. Then, when he demands to know why you didn't show up, I had to tell him that not only had you attacked the Neutral with intent to kill, _against_ his orders I might add, you also tried to kill the new recruit as well."

Lunarion sneered. "Your word against mine. You have no proof."

"I took vid-files. Both Megatron and Soundwave have seen them."

Lunarion stiffened and the sneer vanished.

Stormraiser leaned down now, glacial smile on his face. "I suggest you go straight to Lord Megatron, Lunarion. He really is furious with you. And his temper has been made even fouler over losing the battle to the Autobots. Perhaps if you grovel enough, you'll get out of the situation with your wings still attached to your frame."

The gray shuttle snarled, and pushed Stormraiser away as he rose to his feet and stormed off. He'd deal with the Seeker later.

"Oh, and one more thing, Lunarion." When the shuttle turned around to snap at the other mech, Stormraiser continued with a smirk, "Megatron has also indicated that he would be further displeased if you tried to retaliate against I or my Trinemates in any way. So I would suggest very strongly that you follow his orders. Or you might find there are far worse things to deal with than humilation." The Seeker made no effort to disguise the threat in his words.

Lunarion just glared at them for a klik, then with another snarl, he transformed and took to the sky.

* * *

"Think he'll listen?" Skywarp asked, looking at his Trineleader.

"Oh, he'll do it. No matter how badly he wants to take us apart, he'll follow that order. Even Soundwave won't help him now that he's run afoul of Megatron finally," Stormraiser replied.

Thundercracker nodded. "Still might be a good idea to stick together for a while after this, though. Just in case."

The Air Commander gave a nod. "Perhaps. But for now, it's time to return to base."

The three Seekers took to the sky, all feeling a sense of triumph.

Payback, as the humans said, had indeed proven to be very sweet.

* * *

Skyfire sat quietly by his recharging mate as he healed from the repairs the Autobot medic (Ratchet, he thought Wheeljack had said) had made to his wings.

 _Primus, what a day it's been_ , the white shuttle thought bitterly. He wakes up to find himself in the middle of a war and learns his own mech Co-Creation had become a monster. He'd also almost made the biggest mistake of his life when he'd nearly joined the Decepticons. He shook his head. And to top it off, he'd nearly lost his mate because he hadn't realized what was going on.

He looked over his mate, taking in everything about him.

Starscream looked worn, that much he could see in his partner's unconscious features. His own words back in the polar region had indicated that he'd aged in some ways emotionally, but now taking a good look at him, Skyfire could see that he had aged physically, too. And then there were those defensive weapons on his arms...

 _That fragging storm cost us a lot, didn't it?_ the Valkyrie thought, still bitterly.

And he suspected that even with what little he'd heard, there was a lot worse yet to be told.

He leaned back in his seat and let out a long huff from his vents.

"You okay?"

Skyfire looked up to see Wheeljack standing in the doorway. 

It had been a shock to learn that another familiar face had joined the war, this time on the Autobot side. Skyfire's jaw had dropped to see him there outside the Autobot base when he'd landed, and let Starscream off. But then the Autobot medic had appeared before either had had a chance to speak and when he'd seen Starscream's wings, he'd started cursing a blue streak and had bundled both Wheeljack and Starscream in. Skyfire had followed, but hadn't been able to speak with the green and white mech since, as he'd been conscripted to help fix his mate's wings.

And now Wheeljack had approached _him_ to talk with him. Skyfire wasn't sure what to make of that.

A grim chuckle escaped him as he shook his head. "No, I'm not, Wheeljack. Far from it. I wake up to find out there's a war and everything I knew has changed. Even Starscream." He leaned back in his seat again. "I don't know what to think about all this."

Wheeljack's headfins flashed dark green. "I'm sorry you had to wake up to this. None of the old gang would have wanted that for you. And not everything has changed. Starscream still loves you, Skyfire. He left Cybertron before the war because of his grief for you. He's never been with another mech or femme, according to him. And he risked his life to go after you when he heard you might be awake. You have that, if nothing else."

When Skyfire didn't reply, Wheeljack turned to leave. "If you need me, just give me a comm., Skyfire," he said quietly. Then he was gone.

Skyfire offlined his optics and rubbed his face.

"He's right, you know."

Skyfire onlined his optics with a start, and glanced down to see his mate looking at him, optics dim. "How long have you been awake?"

A weak smile. "Long enough." He let out a soft huff of air from his vents. "I did miss you, Sky. You have no idea how much."

He looked hard at his mate. "I know it's not been as long for you as it has for me, so I'm not sure you could quite realize what it was like. But...," he paused. "I do want to be with you. Completely bonded. I don't want to lose another klik of time."

"Neither do I," Skyfire admitted. "But what about the ceremony?"

Starscream shook his head. "That doesn't matter anymore. We were only going to have it so that our families wouldn't object any worse than they had. Besides, who's left to witness it, Sky, even if we could talk the Prime into officiating? Only Wheeljack, and it doesn't feel right to have just him there."

Skyfire nodded solemnly. "Point. When you're well again, we'll do it."

Starscream nodded in reply. "Now you get some rest. Like me, you've had a long day."

Skyfire nodded again, and settled back in his chair, offlining his optics.

After a few kliks, he started drifting off. As he did, one last thought flickered through his mind.

_Thank you, Starscream._


	16. Epilogue  - August 1984

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, everyone, we're now at the final chapter of Missing Piece. To all my readers, those who have stayed from the beginning, and to those who have come in during its nearly 2 1/2 year run, I thank you all for the support you gave me, kudos and comments alike. It has been a pleasure to write this story for you all.
> 
> And Taipan, if you should ever see this, thank you for the challenge. It really did help expand my horizons when it comes to writing.

* * *

_And if you were to ask me_  
_After all that we've been through_  
_"Still believe in magic?"_  
_Well yes, I do_  
_Oh yes, I do_  
_Oh yes, I do_  
_Oh yes, I do_  
_Of course I do_ \- Coldplay, _Magic_

* * *

"So you're bonded now."

Starscream nodded at the figure on the screen. "Yes, Wheeljack. We are. As of three of this planet's days ago."

Wheeljack's optics saddened a little, and his headfins flashed a deep blue.

"Congrats," he said finally, though his voice sounded far from happy.

Starscream smiled sadly, suspecting he knew what was causing his friend to be less than happy for he and Skyfire. "You were hoping we'd still have that ceremony, weren't you?"

Even knowing Starscream wouldn't see it, Wheeljack smiled weakly behind his blast mask. "Yeah, I guess I was. I mean, after everything that happened, I wanted to be able to tell Percy and Cosmos all the details when I saw them again. Even if they couldn't have been there, they wouldn't have minded me standing in for them."

"Jack," Starscream replied softly. "Our decision to have it privately had nothing to do with you. We just..." He sighed and shook his head. "We just didn't want to waste anymore time. Not after all that's happened. Yes, I know the Prime could have officiated due to his position as Cybertron's religious leader, but you know my thoughts about him, even if I was willing to help the one time. And in truth, neither of us felt it would be really fair to Cosmos or Percy if we held it and they couldn't be there. But I do apologize for not telling you beforehand what we planned. We should have, and I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark."

The Engineer nodded, a little mollified by Starscream's explanation and apology. "I guess I can't blame you for that, considering what nearly happened to you both up there." He shook his head now. "I mean, how'd Lunarion think he was going to get away with that?"

Starscream leaned back in his seat and grimaced. "Primus only knows, Jack. And given what I overheard, I'm not inclined to look too deeply into his thought processes. What I heard was disturbing enough."

"Rumors have filtered through about him, I know that. Nasty ones. Jazz even once mentioned reports about how even his own faction seemed afraid of him. How many of them were true?" the other scientist asked curiously.

"Don't know what stories _you've_ heard, but he pretty much admitted to being a part of Altihex's destruction in front of us. Seemed proud of it, too." Starscream just shook his head at that. He'd known Lunarion had been angry over the Senate's reaction to Skyfire's crash and it wasn't too hard to believe that he'd let that anger and grief warp him. But to the point where he'd willingly destroy his former home? It didn't make sense to the jet and he doubted it ever would.

As for Lunarion's admission to Jetfire's death, he'd keep that to himself. That would be up to Skyfire to decide when or if he wanted to speak of it to anyone else. Right now, the news was still too raw for him to want to talk about it much. Though it had made him smile a little to hear about that long-ago visit...And he hadn't even objected to seeing those old holos of him as a Sparkling on display. Starscream suspected it was because he understood how special that memory was to him.

Wheeljack's optics widened at Starscream's statement. "Seriously?"

The Seeker nodded.

Wheeljack rubbed at his face. "Primus."

"I know the feeling, Jack."

The scientist shook his head. "Explains what he said when I finally got a chance to talk to him right after your repairs. He seemed upset about whatever had happened, but he didn't go into any details, and I couldn't get him to talk about it during the week Ratchet made you stay at the _Ark_ to fully recover."

Starscream gave a weary smile. "He needs time, Wheeljack. We've had thousands of vorns to adjust and he's been awake barely one of our orns. It will take quite a while before he can even partway deal with the situation, and Lunarion _was_ his sibling. You can't just expect him to change his mindset so quickly."

The Lancia nodded thoughtfully. "True. Anyway, I'm glad you called to catch me up on things. Gives me some gossip to tell Perceptor and Cosmos when they get in."

Starscream's optics widened, then he grinned. "They're coming?"

"Yep." Wheeljack's headfins flashed a bright green. "We had a message relayed to us from an outpost on Cybertron. They'll be here in about one of our orns."

Starscream nodded. "I'll look forward to seeing them again." The grin became an evil smile. "Send Perceptor my congratulations about Beachcomber if you would," he continued mischieviously.

"I will, and I'll also suggest they not push Skyfire. Take care, and I'll be in touch soon," Wheeljack said cheerily.

"You too," Starscream replied, as he reached to end the call, then leaned back in his seat as the screen went black. His optics offlined.

"How much did you hear?" he said after a klik.

"Enough," was the soft reply.

Starscream turned his head to see Skyfire standing in the doorway, his face closed off, but his optics looked old and his wings were drooped low on his back. Starscream let out a soft huff of air through his vents and rose from his seat to walk over to his Conjunx.

He took Skyfire's hands and looked up at the other mech's face, meeting his mate's optics. "It was _not_ your fault, Sky. You had no control over what Lunarion did. Not to Altihex, not to Jetfire, not to your kin, and not to me. _He_ chose that path, and whatever he's become, that was not your doing. Don't ever believe that it was."

A brief, bitter smile flickered over Skyfire's face. "I know. It's...just so hard to accept."

Starscream released Skyfire's hands and reached up to touch the sides of his face. "I know," he whispered, opening the bond and letting Skyfire feel the truth of what he said. "I know."

With a soft keen, Skyfire grabbed Starscream in an embrace and held him close, his whole body trembling. Starscream laid his own head and arms against the Valkyrie's chest and let him grieve.

No, the Seeker thought quietly as he felt Skyfire's pain through the bond, it wouldn't be easy for a very long time. Skyfire had lost so much of his life to a freak storm, and he'd had a life which, while worthwhile, had also been in its own way an empty one. They both would need to heal.

But at least they were back together. And that was the important thing.

They were no longer missing each other.

They were whole again.

* * *

_"Show me how to be whole again."_ \- Linkin Park, _Castle of Glass_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends Missing Piece, but the series will still be going on for a short while longer. I have plans for one or two one-shots in this series over the next year, and [Reunions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5158547) has one final chapter remaining, likely to be completed in January.
> 
> Thank you all again for reading. ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in response to a PM challenge between I and Taipan Kiryu of FFnet. I challenged her to write a fic about TFP Shockwave (during Season 2 of the show, before he'd been introduced) and she gave me one to do in return. Namely, she challenged me to write a slash fic, since I once commented I may give it a try one day. Her only conditions were that I be neither explicit or graphic and that I could be as subtle or not as I pleased. I accepted the challenge, and this was the eventual result.
> 
> This is a first try for me, and since I've never written any type of romance fic, implied or not, either slash or het, I ask that any advice or criticism be made with that in mind.
> 
> Updates will very likely be infrequent, due to real life and other projects, but I will update as I find both inspiration and time.


End file.
